Records: A Silver Sun
by Krystal Karpenter
Summary: After a disastrous medical event, over a billion people are left with mutations making them outcasts among society. Some mutants are furious about the treatment they receive from humans and plan revenge, but others want to protect the human race. Takumi.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

It was the year 2010 when we found a cure for cancer and it was 2010 when we all went wrong. Doctors thought they had found the cure to one our deadliest killers on this planet in a simply compound of Uracil combined with DNA. The substance, Uracil, naturally found in RNA, was neutralized with DNA and the results phenomenal; or so they thought. When the cure went public, lives were for the better until the third day mark. People were developing mutant characteristics and their DNA was altered due to the chemicals of the Uracil compound. The medicine was cut off, but only after a staggering one billion, eight hundred thousand people had been infected around the globe. The mutations were not contagious at all, and the transformations were not always physical, but powerful. The mutants were considered outcasts among the human race due to their lack of control for the mutant power. Families were changed as love ones did and no one wanted to accept anyone different or potentially dangerous…

For this reason, I decide to found a school in 2014 for the ones with 'special abilities' so that they could befriend one another and exist in peace while at the same time learning more about their powers and themselves. I am Howard K. Arnold and I have experienced the rejection by my family and friends. Our current location is Lake Forest, Washington; an area deep within the Washington woods away from human civilization. Although the 'specials' and humans are separated right now, we hope that in the near future, we can coexist with one another in serenity. The ones with 'special abilities' were organized in to Records. A Record 1 'special' is the closest to being human and could disguise themselves as so. They have little power. Record 2 'specials' have stronger powers and are the most common. The common powers might be an increase in strength or speed or they could have one major power. Record 3 'specials' are uncommon, but very powerful. They may have two major powers or one super power. I am a Record 3. The most powerful 'special' is a Record 4. Everyone recorded one of these has died in less than a week due to the fact that they cannot control their powers. Only one, though, still lives. They may hold up to _four _super powers or many major powers. The Records are more complicated when studied in depth, but that it the basic information.

My power is the ability to see the subjective future and read minds, and with these powers, I see a dark future approaching. A war is about to break out between the mutants and human race. I'm trying to create a special team to protect the humans, I cannot let this bloodshed get too far.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Records**

_Rated T for language, sexual references, crude humor, and suggestive themes._

_Coming this fall. _


	2. ForceX School

_**Chapter 1: ForceX School**_

_Okay, I have high hopes for this new story. Good news for you all is that I've already completed it and will be updating it every Friday from now on (Including this Friday). Yep and if this does well, I'll make a sequel. Also, there is a playlist with songs that I've collected over the course of writing this story and different pieces of music go to different scenes. (That's only if you wanna hear 'em tho, and I highly suggest some of them cause it makes the certain scenes moving.)_

_Okay, for this chapter the songs aren't that important, but if you care to check it out, here they are..._

Prologue- James Newton Howard (Play at beginning of story)

Supermassive Blackhole- Muse (Play at Izumi's entrance)

(The playlist link is on my home page.)

* * *

Howard sat quietly at his desk in dim light. Dark rainclouds covered the sky in a dull manner; giving up virtually no sun, but a vast amount of precipitation. The water pounded consistently on the glass windows of his office as the crackle of lightning was heard from quite a distance away. The weather was a constant drag in Washington. There were rarely days when the sun was out and normally it gave the area a depressing attitude, but fortunately no one here was bothered by that. The room was large and tall and a fan was circling above at a low speed. The shelves and desk were all made out of an elegant, mahogany wood and the brown color complimented the dark shade of green on the walls. A wooden door was shut closed on the other side of Howard's desk; creating the serene silence.

Today was the first day of the fall session of ForceX School. Students should be returning from their summer vacation. Some, who still kept in touch with their families, even went home for the break, but, regretfully, that wasn't much. Most just went with friends, because their families lacked the ability to cope with the realization of their differences. A few stayed here to help keep the school in tact and clean up a bit, though, that was mostly the teachers. In about two hours, Howard would go to the auditorium and greet a total of 650 students, then after he'd assign the rooms with help. He enjoyed this program and would usually get fifty new people enrolling each year. ForceX had grown very much.

An hour later he heard the voices and sounds of groups arriving through his door and smiled to himself. Honestly, he was excited about this session; he missed everyone. Through his window, he saw familiar blonde and brunette haired girls exiting a van with duffle bags on each of their shoulders. His smile widened. Howard knew those two very well; he would almost consider himself as their second father after teaching them for five years.

His eyes traveled back to the document he had been studying for quite a while and began to sign once again. The voices grew louder outside his office as the laughter and greetings of the students echoed throughout the main hall. Glancing down at his watch, he saw that the students should be packing in to the auditorium by now. He slid his chair out from under his desk and stood up; straightening out his grey suit. Howard took a look at himself in the mirror and nodded in approval. For a forty-six year old man, he thought he look ten years younger and chuckled always at that thought, because he knew it wasn't true. He was bald and his face reflected a seriousness most of the time.

"Come in," Howard said in a deep, husky voice. His eyes played a sort of amusement as he looked toward the door.

"How'd you know we were going to knock?" answered a high voice from the other side of the door, "Remember you future is subjective, maybe we just wanted to stand here and stare at this fine piece of wood."

"If you did come to stare at the door, then go right ahead." Howard chuckled and waited for the door to finally crack open.

Two twenty year old girls strolled in to the room. The first had her brunette hair in a ponytail and her dark skin attributed to her brown eyes. She looked of the Hispanic race and with a pretty face. The second girl was a vision. She was one of the few people who had become extremely beautiful during her mutation. Her blonde, wavy hair cascaded down her shoulders and stopped at her mid chest area. Her bright eyes were like violets and her rose red lips were defined by her evenly pale skin. Her legs were long and skinny and her stomach was perfectly toned. Her curves seemed to be in the perfectly right place and her smile exposed a line of brilliantly white teeth. She was truly gorgeous.

"Hello, Kristen," Howard said to the brunette, then turned to the blonde, "Izumi."

The two girls rushed up to wrap him in a warm embrace. "We missed you," they said together and laughed.

"And I you," he replied with a courteous smile. "Now tell me, what did you do this summer?" Howard asked taking a seat on top of his desk.

"We went to Paris!" Kristen screeched, causing Howard to flinch slightly, but smile at her enthusiasm. He guessed that's one of the reason's why the weather wasn't as effective; Kristen brought a positive attitude to everything.

_Sorry about that_, Kristen apologized in her thoughts.

"It's quite alright, but how was it?" he asked again.

"It was very delightful," Izumi added in a gentle, rich voice, "and have you figured out a way to read _my_ thoughts yet?

"Not even close, you will always remain a mystery to me Miss Ortega," Howard nodded, "now I have something to ask of you both."

"Yes, what is it?" Kristen asked eagerly. _What are we doing, tell us, tell us!_ She practically screamed through her mind.

"Easy now, or you'll give me a head ache." Howard laughed again. He cleared his throat and replied, "Would you two be willing to speak in the greeting assembly today. You're both in the older classes now and I just want you to encourage the new students not to be afraid or intimidated with the program."

"Of course, we'll both be happy to." Kristen agreed looking at Izumi, who nodded in approval of the idea and said, "It sounds lovely."

"Good, now if you don't mind going to Professor Winstock and tell him to squeeze you in some time and that I allow it." Howard smiled in gratitude.

"Yes, sir." Kristen answered and left with Izumi right behind her. The two walked down the main hall. The hall was carved with glossy, maple wood and the windows where of stained glass. The floor was of a peach-colored marble and the ceiling was painted a dark brown to match the carvings on the walls. Izumi furrowed her perfect eyebrows in frustration. Kristen was walking to fast again. She's not used to a normal speed due to her power.

"Kristen," Izumi called out softly, "you're doing it again."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She apologized and slowed her pace. Honestly, Kristen didn't always like standing next to her friend, because of the height. Most would think it was appearance, but no; Izumi was a good four inches taller and that bothered Kristen. Howard always found this fact amusing.

Izumi on the other hand thought it was appearance and actually took pride in that thought. She liked being the most attractive. One could say that her beauty went straight to her head and they would be right. She didn't really care what other people thought, though; she was stubborn and egocentric.

They entered the auditorium and walked down the far right aisle. Kristen snickered as she notice people staring at Izumi. She turned to her and said, "They must be the new ones."

Izumi laughed; understanding fully what she meant. The auditorium was the biggest room in the school. The red-carpeted floor tilted downward to face the hard-wood stage. The seats were all made out of cheaper wood and there were about 16 to a row. Kristen stopped in her tracks and screeched happily.

"Kouji, Kouichi, Tommy! Hey!" she called. The three boys turned around and spotted the two of them coming down the row. They climbed their way up the aisle and embraced her and Izumi.

"Hey, we've missed you!" Tommy exclaimed in a higher pitched voice. He was only seventeen, but developed a good relationship with the others through breaks and vacations. He had light brown hair and hazel eyes with a height of 5'8. Kouichi and Kouji were identical twins with dark, blue hair and blue eyes, and you can only tell them apart because Kouichi had longer hair.

"Yea, how was Paris? I'm sure you both had a blast!" Kouichi asked in a friendly tone. He ran fingers through his hair to keep it out of his face and exchanged glances with Kristen.

"We had a lot of fun, but we'll have to go in to detail some other time. The two of us are doing a favor for Howard." Izumi answered with a smiled.

"Kouji, why do you still have the same bored face? I told you to get a new one in California." Kristen pouted and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Must've slipped my mind." He sighed, but gave her a smile that looked slightly awkward on him.

"Yea right," Kristen laughed and motioned for Izumi to follow her, "okay, guys, we'll see you around."

Izumi followed her through the backstage door. I woman stopped them before they proceeded any further, "May I help you, Kristen; Izumi?"

"Yes, Professor Linskey, you may actually." Izumi replied curtly and glowered directly at her, "Where's Professor Winstock?"

"How should I know, that man's never in the same spot for more than a second," replied Linskey replied in the same manner. Her green eyes glared at the blonde and her lips were pursed.

Kristen cleared her thought; interrupting. "Um, where did you last see him, Mrs. Linskey?"

The professor turned to gaze at the Hispanic and replied in a softer tone than before, "I last saw him in the dressing room a few minutes ago, but I still doubt you'll find him there."

"T-Thank you," Kristen stuttered under Izumi's intense stare. She heard the blonde growl lowly from behind.

"I can't stand that woman." Izumi stated in a calming voice, but still hid a hint of anger.

"I know," Kristen rolled her eyes at the statement, "you say that every time we see her."

Kristen was going to say something else, but caught sight of the professor who was indeed still in the dressing room fixing a light bulb. She cleared her throat to get his attention.

He turned around with raised eyebrows, but relaxed when he saw the two, "Oh, don't worry, I've squeezed you in."

The two swapped confused glances with each other; Izumi asked, "You can't hear _that_ far away."

"Oh, no, I was in Main Hall when he told you two and I heard then. You'll go on right after Howard." Winstock smiled as their expressions shifted from confusion to annoyance.

"You could have told us that, so we didn't have to walk all the way down here," Izumi said through tight lips.

"Now, now, Izumi. What did we say about that temper of yours?" He joked and Kristen stifled a laugh in hope that Izumi didn't hear, the blonde stomped out of the room.

Now, the assembly had begun and Howard took his first steps on to the stage. There was a short sound of applause coming from the veterans of ForceX. Howard smiled and waved his hand motioning for them to quiet down.

"Hello everyone, I can tell you how excited I am to begin this year. I'm very pleased that there are so many of you. Wow." He smiled and looked over the crowd as he recognized many familiar faces. "Very quick, here; how many of you are new here. Raise your hands." Again he looked over everyone and his grin grew two sizes.

"That's a very good amount. I'm glad you found this place. This is where the corruption of the earth hasn't effected yet and hopefully never. Don't be afraid of being different, because, here, we all are. Now let me tell you about myself." Howard pulled up a stool from downstage and proceeded to speak, "My name is Howard K. Arnold and I was born in Sacramento, California. At the age of thirty-nine I was diagnosed with skin cancer. It was so bad that everyone thought I was going to die and their were right; I cease to live unless a miracle occurred.

"Well, when the cure came out, I was so happy and my family was too, but you all know what the cure really was…" Howard smiled gently and chuckled, "Honestly, I don't view us with mutations; I view it as a natural cause, maybe gifts to some extent if used wisely. Maybe this happened for a reason, but again, you don't have agree. Anyway, I received the ability to read minds and see the subjective future. I am a Record 3 special.

"In this school you will learn the core courses; such as Math, Science, English, and so on, but you will take Gift Management classes. These classes will help you learn more about your power and to control it or even unlock more abilities you never knew you had. The classes are organized by Record and to some extent age, but mostly Record. This school goes all the way up to ages 22, because it includes college. Now I'm going to hand you off to two of our upper classmen: Izumi Ortega and Kristen Herra."

The two girls shook hand with Howard and waved to the crowd. Izumi straightened her back in pride; she loved the fact that all of the men were already fancying her.

"Hey, how is everyone?" Kristen asked and squinted at the amount of light that reflected off her face, "As Professor Arnold said, 'don't be afraid of being different, because we all are,' and I couldn't have said it any better myself."

Izumi smiled at the crowd and held up her hand for the microphone. Kristen gave it to her without question and her voice echoed throughout the room:

"You'll be given many opportunities to make new friends and join the team to help create peace between us and the humans. We really try to open more doors for each and everyone of you, so that you all can have better lives.

"Anyway, I'm Izumi Ortega and that's Kristen Herra. My power is the ability to create mental and physical force fields, which means Howard can't read my mind," Izumi smirked at Howard, who was standing on the corner of the stage, "and I can control the weather, to some extent. I'm a low Record 3."

Izumi gave the mic to Kristen to talk about herself some more, "I am a high Record 2 with the power to be completely invisible and super speed. I'm still working on trying to make other things invisible with physical or mental contact."

They talked for a little while longer until Winstock gave the two the signal to end their time. Howard came back on the stage to announce that booths, in order of last name, have been set up outside with information regarding the roommates and room numbers. The crowd exited in a rush to learn who they were with.

Izumi and Kristen grabbed their duffle bags out of Howard's office and then went outside. The two had been roommates together since their first year and Howard has agreed to let them stay with each other every session. Now they just needed to know which room number.

Meanwhile, Howard was in his office once again trying to finish up his paper work sent by the government. It was merely more financial agreements, but they needed to be done. Howard grabbed his mug of coffee and took a careful sip to make sure he didn't burn himself. Gasping, he dropped the mug and let the liquid spill to the floor. His face went blank as he stared off in to space. He was experiencing a vision.

_A boy was walking along a nearby dirt road as the rain poured down from the sky. Howard recognized the trail as the one that led to the school. Getting a closer look at him, the boy might be in his twenties, but he was beautiful. Just as beautiful as Izumi with auburn hair, olive tan skin, and bright, amber eyes; due to his mutation. He was a mutant, that was for sure, but there was a strange wave of power wherever he stepped. The rain didn't even look like it was touching him. It was as if the droplets stopped in their tracks before hitting his skin. _

Howard gasped…

_He looked troubled and angry. His mind was in a totally different place. It looks like he finally reaches his destination as he stops and looks at the ForceX School in front of him. His voice was very gentle, but the confusion and resentment he held within himself leaked out in small amounts: "I hope you help me. You better help me."_

Howard come back to reality and he looks outside and the rain had long subsided due to Izumi. He clutches his chest and feels his heart pounding more rapidly than ever. The door burst open revealing Professor Winstock with a troubled expression.

"Are you alright?" his voice was urgent, "I heard you from my office upstairs. Did you see something?"

Howard looked at him; his hand was still on his chest and he was panting wildly. "We're going to have a visitor," Howard didn't know if it would be bad or not, but he was worried.

"A visitor? Who? Dalan?" Winstock flinched at the last name; his green eyes grew tight as he waited impatiently for Howard.

"I," Howard huffed and looked up at the ceiling, "I don't quite know yet, but I'm beginning to feel…relieved." He looked back to the professor and furrowed his brow, "It's the strangest feeling."

Professor Winstock rubbed his chin with his right hand, "Sounds very interesting. I suggest coming to the lab and letting me examine you to see if anything's wrong. Do you mind?"

"No," Howard rubbed his head, "not at all."


	3. Visitor

**_Chapter 2: Visitor_**

_This is, personally, one of my favorite chapters. I hope you enjoy it. After this chapter, you'll have to wait a week for the next, which again is on Friday._

_Chapter Songs (optional)-_

Sixth Sense (Takuya's entrance)/ (Takuya's song)

_

* * *

_

_Izumi's POV_

I sat quietly in my room running my brush gently through my gold hair. I set the brush down on my dresser and took another look at my reflection in the mirror. I smiled satisfied at my appearance; my hair was in the right place, my face was clear, my lips were perfectly colored, and my eyes kept the same glistening violet color.

I heard the door open from behind me and Kristen appeared in my reflection. She giggled slightly and said, "Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the vainest one of all."

I didn't appreciate the sarcasm right now. I furrowed my brows and pulled my lips in to a snarl, "What are you doing, here, shouldn't you be…somewhere else."

"Oh come on, Z, I was only kidding around," she laughed again and sauntered over to her bed in a flash, "besides, we have to sign up for our semester classes. You said we would do it together."

She jumped on her bed causing it to squeak, which made me flinch. Couldn't that girl stay still? Goodness, it was like living with pesky ant sometimes. I huffed and it began to rain lightly. It always happened when I grew annoyed. I took a look around our dull room, which we have yet to make more comfortable. We only just got here after all, but the dull, gray color wasn't helping my attitude. It was hard to believe that this room had the best beds, which Howard promised he would give us after Kristen begged and begged. Honestly, begging wasn't my thing, so I just let her do it alone and she succeeded. I wasn't surprised though, Howard must have been irritated out of his mind.

"Very well, let's go." I stated with one last look at myself. I heard Kristen jump off the bed in glee and beat me to the exit. We walked a little ways down the hall when I heard a burst of laughter coming from around the corner and I recognized it as Tommy. The two of us turned the bend and witnessed Kouji chasing the seventeen year-old down the corridor. Kouichi was standing to the side in tears of laughter.

Kristen glided to my side and smiled, "Ooo, what's going on here?"

Kouichi attempted to compose himself to at least get a syllable out of his thick mouth, but when Tommy screamed again, he snorted and clutched his stomach unable to speak. I began to get a little impatient.

"What is wrong with you?" I snapped and turned around to see Tommy heading towards an open window.

Kouji tried to build a wall of ice using the rain from outside before Tommy could fly out of it using his incredible hawk-like wings that stretched over 45 feet. Honestly, I wondered how he could be happy about having a pair of huge wings grow on his back during his transformation. I might have just ended my life right when I saw them.

I smiled as he made it past Kouji's barrier just in time; I thought the boy was adorable and considered him as the little brother I never had. Kouji snarled in frustration and turned to Kouichi:

"I told you the single bed was mine!" he growled angrily at his brother, who only laughed. Kouji looked like he was about to explode until he suddenly calmed down. He looked like he was struggling to get angry again, but all he could accomplish was a simple glare. "I hate your that stupid power of yours."

I couldn't help but giggle to myself at that statement. It was true. Kouichi's power to calm someone could get quite irritating. I folded my arms in front of my chest and recalled all the times he succeeded in calming me down. His power was one of the only mental powers I knew that was immune to my force field, because it did no harm. Kouji's power, however, I find fascinating. He was able to control the water's movements and also change its temperature.

Kristen ran up to the frozen window and began to bang on it. "Wow, Kouji, you're getting stronger at that ice thing."

The twin smiled, satisfied with the compliment, and motioned for the water to melt and it did. Kristen jumped back to prevent from getting her clothes wet and called out to Tommy, "Tommy, come here. Kouji's nicer now!"

In a flash, Tommy came swooping down from the sky and on to earth. I had to admit, his movements were graceful, but still. The wings…

"So are you guys heading to sign up for your courses?" Tommy asked with a smirk directed toward Kouji, who managed to cast a glower.

"Yup, you coming?" Kristen offered with a wide smile.

"Sure," he replied with eagerness. I looked over to the twins, who seemed to be coming with us as well.

We made the long trek from the east wing of the mansion to the west, where the classrooms were. I really loved this place, when I thought about it. Since I don't recall much of my life as a human, this is my family now. Kristen's the sister I never had and Tommy, Kouji, and Kouichi are practically brothers to me. Also, I practically control the way everyone thinks around here. I liked being in control. I could probably persuade anyone (mostly the guys) to do anything. Even Howard would do practically anything I asked of him.

I loved my life; I'm beautiful, persuasive, and lovable. Everyone just likes me. I giggled slightly at realization of the fact I could have any guy I wanted here, but unfortunately none of them really appealed to me. We arrived at Main Hall where there was a crowd of people already gathered about. Freshman. They always had to come super early…

_One week later_

This had to be the most boring classes of them all: Pre-Calculus. Uhh, I'm about to be sick. I looked around the yellow-walled classroom filled with posters about 'math does this', 'math does that', and 'math makes you succeed'. Oh joy. Looking around some more, I noticed Kouichi and Kristen snickering about something from across the room. I glowered at the two in a sort of jealousy. Where had that come from? God, I'm losing it. I can't help but feel a bit envious at the relationship they had. I wanted that. I wanted to love someone the way those two loved each other: not as brother and sister.

Finally the bell rang and I knew I didn't have another class until about six o'clock tonight. That gives me…three hours. Good, I could use a nap. I trudged out of class alone; wishing Kristen would just ignore that boy for once and exit class with _me_.

I growled as I felt an annoying tap on my left shoulder. Spinning around, I came face to face with the only person here I really did consider a mutant.

"What do you want Avery?" I practically scowled, but tried to compose myself as best as I could.

"Geez, thanks for the warm welcome." He laughed, but stopped when he saw that I wasn't. "Well, I was thinking-"

"Avery, for the _last_ time, I don't like you and I never will. I would never go out with someone like _you_." I know it was mean to say, but it was the truth and I'm an honest person.

I left him there, speechless, and traveled into my room…

_Howards POV_

I sat in my desk in a rather uncomfortable manner. My fingers kept aimlessly tapping on my knee as I noticed another downpour begin to occur. The rain was pounding hard on the windows and it was ruining my concentration.

_Already I'm failing Biology!_

_What is her problem! Just say to yourself, it's her not me…_

_Dammit, I spilled coke all over my shirt._

I tried to shake out all of the thoughts coming from the students in Main Hall, but it wasn't working. I sighed and sat up from my desk. Walking over to one of the windows, I noticed a figure on the far side of the road. My heart froze. Was it? So soon? My eyes widened when I realized it _was_ him. I ran out of my office and called on every professor nearby.

The others came running up to me, as did some students. I immediately noticed Kristen and Kouichi. Izumi came running down a little later. She must've have heard me.

_What's going on? _I heard Winstock ask.

Before I could reply, the mansion door was knocked on. I froze and whispered, "Record 4."

Izumi seemed to hear. Coming up to me she asked, "What's it doing here!?"

"I'm going to figure that out." I said calmly compared to her tone, but still not very tranquil. Another knock was heard and I told the younger students to leave. Professor Linskey escorted all except the upper classmen out. I heard Izumi huff loudly out of annoyance. Kristen and Kouichi came up next to her with linked hands.

Avery and Mike were also nearby and came to see what all the noise was about. I sighed in irritation myself as their thoughts came over me like a dark raincloud pouring rain all over my head. Straightening my back I slowly walked up to the door.

"What are you doing?" I heard Izumi snap again, but it was too late; the door had come ajar and my hand gasped the handle tightly.

Now, the visitor was completely revealed to everyone. I heard a gasp escape Izumi's lips.

_Oh my God…_I heard Kristen think. She clasped her free hand over her mouth in order to prevent anything else from coming out.

I felt Winstock come up from behind me and place a hand on my shoulder thinking, _Incredible; I never thought there would be another besides Dalan._

"Hello," said the Record 4 with a very small smile…

_Izumi POV_

I gasped, but quickly tried to make myself appear natural. I immediately despised the man. He was unbelievably beautiful like me. He had auburn colored hair; olive toned skin, and his eyes were bright amber: the loveliest thing I've ever seen. Stop it! Get a grip Izumi! Who is this and why is he here? God, so many questions, but I had to keep a clear head to hear what he was saying.

"Hello," he said with an arrogant smirk. Disgusting; he doesn't know who he's dealing with. It made me even angrier when Howard didn't answer. I saw Kristen clutch Kouichi's arm tighter. She must be anxious to see what happens next. Avery shifted uncomfortably. He's obviously intimidated.

"I was aware," he began again, "that you have a school here. Am I correct?" I couldn't help but sigh at the sound of his silky smooth voice. No, stop!

"That's correct." Howard replied and cleared his throat, "ForceX School, but who are you?"

Oh please, don't play stupid. You know exactly who he is and what he's thinking, Howard. I didn't dare make a move as he began to reply:

"Takuya Kanbara," the 'Takuya' guy said and his smile disappeared, "I would like to enroll."

An unexpected scoff escaped my mouth. I immediately covered it with a hand and stepped to the side to avoid being seen by Takuya. Kristen casted me a sharp glare, but I shrugged it off.

"Excuse that." Howard said and gritted his teeth together in frustration, "I'm sure we can get you into the program no problem. Let's talk in my office."

Another sudden wave of anger passed through me and I furrowed my eyes so harshly, it would have hurt if I were human. Howard was going to let Takuya enroll!? I could feel Kouichi trying to calm me down and I fought his power as hard as I was able, but my attempt was futile.

Howard motioned for Takuya to come inside with a small gesture. Before heading to the office, Howard stopped abruptly, looked at Winstock, and nodded. "Let me introduce you to a few of the upperclassmen you'll soon be apart of."

"That would be nice," Takuya smiled in a thankful manner.

"Well first off, let me introduce you to Professor Winstock. He teaches Power Management classes with me, but for lower classmen. Oh! I'm sorry; I've yet to tell you my name." Howard chuckled slightly and held out his hand saying, "I'm Howard K. Arnold, and I'm the headmaster of this place."

Takuya shook his hand politely replying, "Nice to meet you."

Howard went over to Avery and Mike first and introduced them. The both played it polite and shook the mutant's hand. Next were Kristen and Kouichi, who actually seemed eager.

"Hello, I'm Kristen and you are going to love it here." Kristen smiled brightly and gestured to Kouichi, "This is Kouichi."

"Nice to meet you both," Takuya shook their hands and gave them a small smile.

Howard looked over to me and gave me a worried look. I smiled slyly. He had a right to be worried. I wasn't going to let this Takuya merge easily with our group.

Now, for the very first time, his bright eyes met my violet ones. All of a sudden, I felt self-conscious and exposed. What was wrong with me today? I suddenly had to get the hell out of here and fast. Why did I suddenly feel like that though? My eyes couldn't tear away from his and it was then when I noticed his expression had changed also. I didn't know what his visage meant, but I found myself desperately needing to know for my own benefit. I would confront Howard later, but for now, I could not speak to this new one.

I swiftly tore my gaze away from his and left the hall quickly. I could still feel his eyes watching me until I reached the staircase: out of sight.

_Howards POV_

Oh, what a trip it would be to know what was going through that blonde's head! I could not bring myself to…

_Who was she?_ I heard Takuya ask, _what just happened? _

I looked at Takuya as his thoughts flooded through my head. He was still staring at the staircase where Izumi had disappeared in to a moment ago. Kristen was glowering at the floor for the longest time.

"I'll go talk to her," she said; finally lifting her gaze.

"Takuya," I whispered in order to shift his gaze, but it seemed his thoughts were becoming more enraged. It suddenly became very warm. The air seemed to be like something you'd find in the tropics. "Kouichi…"

Kouichi nodded. He must've noticed it too. This Record 4 must have something to do with heat. Finally it began to cool down, but Takuya still looked frustrated.

_What's going on?_

"What's going on is that Kouichi's using his power to calm you down." By answering his question, Takuya didn't seem astonished, but even more frustrated. Not the usual reaction..."Let's talk in my office."

Takuya took one last glance at the stair case before following me down the hall. I lead him in my small room and shut the door. I decided to be blunt:

"Takuya, I have the power to see the subjective future and read minds." I walked over to my desk, took my seat, and gestured for him to take one of his own. He did and I continued to say, "I saw you coming. You are indeed special, but not only because you're a Record 4. Tell me what are you're powers?"

He looked at me in silence and narrowed his eyes. After about a minute, he replied, "I'm not going to lie, but I despise your power about reading minds."

"I'm sorry to hear that," I answered gravely.

_Since you can read my mind, I'll just think, because I find it easier. My powers are the ability to control fire, levitate objects up to a certain weight, and I have level 3 speed._

"That's very interesting. I have a student, Kristen, who has a level 5 speed. She's a bit faster. Tell me more about yourself."

_I don't like talking about it, _I could still feel the venom in his response.

"Very well, here you'll learn to control your powers and if you wish you could join our team…"

_What team?_

"In this world, there are mutants, who find it difficult to live with humans, because of their hate for us. Because of this, those mutants think it would just be easier to kill off the human race. Our team, which consists of Kristen, Kouichi, Kouichi's twin Kouji, a boy named Tommy, Avery, Mike, and Izumi, was put together to stop anything that happens to the humans. Sooner or later, we're going to need an army, because a war is imminent and behind the war is in fact another Record 4 mutant named Dalan." I paused and waited for him to say anything…

_I'm not interested…As soon as I have control of my power I'm out of here._

I was a little taken back by his answer, but nodded in understanding. I opened the top-left drawer of my desk and pulled out a few papers. "I saw you coming, which means I already prepared a schedule for you. I trust you'll figure your way around our mansion. Your room is 304; next to Kouichi in fact."

_Thank you._

"My pleasure, but please try and stay away from Izumi." Where did that come from? What does Izumi have anything to do with this?

_Was she the one who-_

"-yes, and honestly I do not know what her problem is. All I know is that she doesn't like you for some odd reason." I sighed and sat up from my chair.

_But can't you read her mind, too? _His tone was a very curious one.

"Oh contraire; she's in fact the only one I can't read. It's quite interesting. She can create mental and physical force fields along with her power to control the weather. She's a low Record 3." I walked around my desk and opened the door hesitated at the sense of his irritation. Apparently he was already not too fond of Izumi as well.

"Thank you for your time," Takuya said without eye contact, "I'm sure I won't be here long."

And on that note, he left right through my door…

_Izumi's POV_

I can't believe how weak I feel. This is absurd! I don't think I've ever felt self-conscious in my life ever before. I scowled to myself. I was lying on my bed with my pillow over my head. I glanced at my clock and groaned. I had to get ready for Power Management. Thankfully, it was my last class for today and today was Friday, so I had a nice long weekend ahead of me.

I pulled myself up from my divan and walked over to my dresser. I gasped; my hair had moved from its regular place. I cannot believe I didn't feel it while I was contemplating under my cushion. I scowled again. It was Takuya's fault. He was thwarting my ability to think straight.

Since I still had about thirty minutes, I decided to change in to a pair of skinny jeans and I draped a short blue dress over them. Adding a gold necklace and earrings, I smiled at my reflection. It was nice to know that I was probably the most beautiful being out there.

All of a sudden, Kristen burst through the door and stands between me and my reflection. I growled lowly; telling her to back off. She didn't budge. I rolled my eyes at her in impatience.

"What do _you_ want?" I asked sharply and side stepped to bring out my likeness through the mirror once again.

"I want to know why you were so mean today at the little 'greeting'." Kristen replied and turned around to look at me through the mirror.

I merely shrugged and went on to add finishing touches to my outfit. I can tell make-up was far from necessary.

"Is it because you were jealous of his powers and looks? Are you annoyed that he's as beautiful as you are?" she gave me a questioning look that was softer than before.

I looked at her astonished and scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous."

She gave me a gentle look and sighed. "You know you can be very difficult at times," she explained, "I'll see you in Management."

Once she left, I snarled openly. Why did _she _have to be difficult? Why couldn't she just leave me alone and keep my explanations to myself.

_Because she's your friend and she worries about you…_a soft voice in my head answered, but I quickly shook it off.

Once arriving to the classroom, I ambled gracefully to me seat; immediately commanding all attention. I took a quick look around the room and froze. Why on earth was Takuya here? Was my life purposely turning on itself? Why is he staring at me? Oh my God…am I blushing? Please, Lord, tell me I'm not blushing! I quickly turned my eyes away from his and sighed in relief when I saw Tommy and Kouji enter through the door.

Tommy glided over to me, literally, and smiled. Tommy was now in this class due to his acceptance on the 'team' Howard has set up. Normally, this course would only be for upper classmen.

"Is that the new guy?" he asked raising a small eyebrow. Out of all the questions…

"Yes," I answered in a careful tone; trying not to let some of my anger slip out, "why?"

"I want to go and meet him," Tommy replied with a full grin plastered on his naïve face.

Before he left, I grabbed his arm; pulling him back whispering harshly, "Don't do it, he's a Record 4."

He chuckled, "So what if he is, why can't I meet him?"

"He-," I glanced over to _him_ to see if he was looking, which he was, "-He has the power to make people…um, become lepers if you get too close. That's why he's in Management; the poor guy can't control it."

This might have been the first time I have lied in a while and I could tell I had lost my touch, for Tommy was just about to burst in to tears.

"Oh come on, Z, you have got to do better than that!" he cracked and began to laugh loudly. I was becoming self-conscious again and was trying to get Tommy to get quiet again.

"Come on. Kouji, let's meet the new guy." Tommy said still chuckling from before. Kouji silently came to his side and I glared at the winged hybrid.

"Oh, Tommy," Kouji finally spoke up, but it was only with a smirk, "I think Izumi wants to meet him too."

My mouth fell open. Since when did Kouji joke?

"I think you're correct, my friend." Tommy grabbed my arm and forced me to walk with them. I tried to pry out of his iron grip, but he was much stronger than me. He'd always been stronger, but not super strong; it was due to his mutation.

As it was useless to fight, I decided to just…relax. I straightened up a little and walked towards him as if I wanted to. Tommy was grinning the whole way, along with Kouji. As we got closer, I felt the room get warmer. I put a small force field around myself, but it only helped a little.

Takuya looked up as we moved in closer and I saw Tommy's smile grew two sizes. I rolled my eyes at his immaturity. Again, those amber eyes drifted in to my violet ones and I felt my cheeks begin to rise in temperature again. I averted my eyes to stare blankly at the wall behind him to avoid anymore contact.

"Hello," Tommy beamed and held out his hand, "I'm Tommy; you know you're already famous around campus?"

I felt Takuya change his gaze from me to Tommy. He smiled and shook his hand, "I'm Takuya."

"Well, Takuya, you're going to like it here a lot," Tommy said and then turned to Kouji, who seemed a little reluctant to introduce himself. What's he worried about, he wanted to come over here.

"I'm Kouji," I smirked at how blunt that introduction was. About a second later, I felt Tommy's elbow nudge my force field.

He narrowed his eyes saying, "Take it off."

I raised an eyebrow at him and said loudly, "Excuse me; I can do whatever I want considering you forced me over here."

"Can't you be nice for once and talk to the guy?" Tommy snapped impatiently. It was the first time I ever saw him so up-tight. I was about to shout back at him for using the tone he had, but I hesitated.

"No," I shook my head at him calmly, "I don't think I will." My answer was strangely sincere and there was no hint of any emotion. I was just as surprised at myself as Tommy and Kouji were. I didn't really know where that answer came from, but I simply turned and walked away after that.


	4. Articles

**Records: Articles**

_Okay, sorry for posting this near midnight, but I though it was Thursday! Urgh! I'm sorry guys, but here's the next chapter enjoy! (No songs this chap) Oh! we have reached the 9th page in our Takumi community! Be sure to check that out!_

**

* * *

**

2 weeks later

_Izumi's POV_

I bit the end of my pencil in slight frustration as I struggled with this one Pre-Calculus problem. My eyes traveled from the paper to the mutant who had joined just a few weeks ago: Takuya Kanbara. Yes, he was in my math class, my Management class, my Biology class, and World History class. These past days have been the most miserable. _My _friends were becoming _his _friends and they were hanging out with him every chance they got. I, on the other hand, had been avoiding him every chance I got. At least Kristen stopped bugging me about him and how I should be nicer, but I could care less of what anyone thought.

My thoughts traveled away from my test and to Takuya. He never seemed to smile; I mean a pure and true smile. I can tell he's just putting on a façade for everyone. Maybe that's one of the reasons I don't want to get involved with anything that concerns him. The man seemed troubled and a part of me wanted to know why, but the other part wanted me to tell him to suck it up. I giggled to myself as I thought of all the times Tommy and the rest of them would try to get him involved with campus activities, but he just preferred to stay in his room all day. Hmm, maybe he really _didn't _consider them as friends after all.

The sound of the bell snapped me out of my thoughts and I swiftly moved out of my seat. I was now off to go help out with the school newspaper. I'm the chief editor, Avery is one of the columnists, Kouichi is also, and Kristen is the publisher or 'designer' she likes to say. There are a couple others, but I can't really remember everyone. Tommy would usually drop in and give us some good stories to look into. Anyway, the school's first newspaper was going to be printed in about two days and released to the student body. I still have to look over and approve a few articles.

I walked over to the elevators with my books in hand and managed to press the 'up' button. Before the doors closed up, Takuya walked quickly in with me. I stopped breathing. This was very awkward, but why? I sensed he was feeling the same way, because he wouldn't stop fidgeting. The elevator was getting warmer. I knew it was his power to control heat by now and it bothered me that he couldn't keep the temperature down a little.

I stole a quick glance at him through the corner of my eye and saw that he was doing the same. What am I doing? What is _he _doing? I couldn't help but feel somewhat flighty at the fact that he was looking at me too. No man _ever _made me feel like that. This had to be the longest elevator ride ever.

The doors finally opened at the fourth floor where the 'press office' was currently located. Hastily, I made my way out the door and after a couple steps away, I heard a small chuckle. It was obviously from Takuya and was he laughing at me? The thought made me forget any giddiness I was feeling and I became furious. What a jerk! At least I can control my powers!

Taking a right at the next hallway, I arrived at the office where there was the sound of confused voices filling the air. Once upon entering, columnists surrounded me; asking me whether their story would make the paper or not.

"Please!" I shouted over their voices and they immediately hushed themselves, "come see me in my office if you have any questions."

I entered a glass door, which my office was located behind, and put my things down. I sighed in relief as the stress of Takuya and schoolwork seemed to fade away. I sank in my chair and Kristen rushed in as soon as my bottom hit the fabric of the leather seat.

"Hey, Izumi," Kristen greeted and skipped to my side, "I just wanted you to know that the rough draft of the paper is almost finished. Expect it in five-no, four minutes."

I gave my best friend a soft smile, "Urgh, Kristen, you make me want to laugh just looking at you."

She laughed, "Good, you don't laugh very often, but you should. I'm just here to help." The next thing I knew, she was out the door.

I looked around the neat and organized room I had set up myself. I could find anything I wanted in about two seconds if anyone asked me to; I knew where and how everything was placed.

I heard the door open again and Kristen flew in and out; dropping the draft on my desk. I wonder why she left so fast. Looking down, I saw the headlines and I knew exactly why the delivery was so quick. "Record 4 Comes to Town" it read. I immediately started fuming and I took the paper and ripped it apart. I got up from my seat and burst through my glass door; almost breaking it.

"Who!?" I screamed and the whole room was silenced in fear. Immediately they pointed to Kouichi and Kristen, who were whistling innocently. "Office! Now!" I demanded pointing towards the small room.

"I tried to tell 'em it wouldn't work," Avery muttered and rolled his eyes, continuing what he had been doing earlier…nothing.

The two followed me in and I slammed the door shut. I glared at them fiercely; I didn't need this. I am officially fed up with Takuya Kanbara.

"Yeeesss?" Kouichi answered slightly shaken.

"Why is _he _on the cover?" I asked as calmly as I could, which wasn't very calm at all.

"Look, Izumi," Kristen cut in sharply, "it's just a newspaper. Honestly, it's useless to get upset about this…again."

I glowered at her ferociously for a good two minutes in silence, but relaxed a little. She was right. I shouldn't get so upset about the newspaper; practically no one really reads it anyway. I'm just extremely irritated…My eyes softened and I nodded.

"Okay, do whatever, but I'm sitting this one out." I replied with pursed lips and she smiled brightly again.

"Yay! Thank you so much!" she skipped out of my office in delight and Kouichi trailed behind her.

Grabbing my things again, I decided to leave and go to the library. It took me about ten minutes to go across campus and reach it. The library was the biggest room in the whole school; it took up about three floors, but it was also beautiful. I thought it was very well designed and overall a gorgeous place. This had to be my favorite area on campus to be in; I wouldn't mind having my wedding here.

The walls were made out of maple wood and so were the floors. The ceiling was painted a dark, royal blue with various patterns covering it. A large chandelier hung from the middle and gave the place a more complete feeling. There were four staircases; each located on the corners of the room as well. As for books, there were plenty of those racked up on shelves along each wall. Various tables were scattered along the first floor that the students usually used to work on homework and other things.

I took a seat at a nearby computer, which were only available for the upperclassmen. There were about twenty monitors that could be accessed by us by typing in our student ID. I was finally in a state of relaxation when, again, it was cut short. Takuya again! He entered the room and sat next to me. I pretended not to notice and I continued typing. He seemed stiff and his mouth was hanging slightly ajar. He stayed in that position without moving for a long five minutes before finally shifting his position ever so slightly. Good God!

I pursed my lips in frustration. What on earth did he think he was doing?

"Hello," he said all of a sudden and the sound of his voice made me jump and close my eyes in irritation. Did he just say hello? What is going on?

I turned to face him. His eyes bore in to mine and I felt a small chill travel down my spine. This was ridiculous. "Hello," I answered in a manageable soft tone.

He seemed to be surprised I answered. Well, he probably should be, because I'm surprised myself.

"I'm Takuya," he said holding out a hand, "I wanted to properly introduce myself."

I stared in to his amber eyes suspiciously and shook his hand ever so quickly. I heard him chuckle at my action. What was so funny?

"You're Izumi? Right?" Takuya asked and I couldn't help but shiver as he said my name. This was getting out of control. I was about to get up to leave, but he stopped me. "Wait, I-I just need to talk to you."

I paused; I looked down at his gorgeous face and nodded. I sat back down, amused by myself. I had no clue why I was even listening to any syllable this man was speaking.

He ran his fingers through his hair, making it out of place, which annoyed me ever so slightly. I just wanted to reach out my hand and fix it. Takuya sighed and began to say, "Look, I know you don't like me, but…that's good-in a way."

I looked at him utterly confused. "I'm sorry, but could you rephrase that?" I asked carefully.

"Um, sure." he replied and his expression became aggravated. Aggravated with what? I folded my arms across my chest and flipped my hair out of my face.

"L-Look, Takuya," I began delicately, "you're right, I don't like you, but what are you trying to say?"

He narrowed his eyes at me for a moment, and then lightened up. It was becoming warm _again_…

"Why don't you like me?" Takuya demanded sternly and darkly; it frightened me. My violet eyes glared at him warningly. He shouldn't be using that tone.

"I-I'm sorry," he apologized between tight lips, but continued, "it's good you don't like me."

Okay, he had to be bipolar…

"I-Is," stop stuttering Izumi, "that all?"

"No," his voice was now full of venom, "not quite."

I looked at him; shocked. The next thing I knew, he was flying out the door. He can't just leave like that, can he? I stopped myself from running after him; that would've been a little childish. I looked around the library and people were staring-no-everyone was staring! Grabbing my books, I left to go to my room. It was the only secluded place I could go now.

_Another week later…_

It was a Saturday, September 23rd. For today, I decided to lock myself in my room and reminisce about the past few days. Here's how it went: Takuya's been avoiding me, Takuya's still keeps avoiding me, and I've been avoiding Takuya, but not as much as he has me. At least I can stand to be in the same room as him for Christ's sake! _He_, on the other hand, has been skipping the classes he has with me and has been leaving any room I walk in to. Even Kristen noticed! Could he be anymore discreet!?

Even though these are all good questions, the main ones were why I even cared and why I think about him so much? Both were very taunting and hard to answer. Truthfully, who avoids me? Everyone likes me, admires me, and would give a right leg to be alone with me for a second at the most. Takuya's just-there I go again; Takuya this, Takuya that!

My 'Takuya thoughts' were interrupted by a small knock on the door. This immediately drew a few conclusions: one, this was _not _Kristen and two, this was _not _Tommy. I made my way over to the door and opened it to see Kouichi. I was actually a little disappointed to find that it wasn't Takuya…stop it!

"Yes?" I rubbed my eyes tiredly.

"I just came by to see if you were okay." He answered, looking at me slightly amused.

I glared at him and yawned, "I'm fine, now leave me alone."

I began to close the door when the twin stopped it. He sighed and continued to say, "Well, you're welcome for checking up on you, but quite honestly I'm doing this for Takuya, as strange as it seems. You two haven't even spoken yet."

My face brightened a bit; I felt it. "That's not true, we've spoken." I replied trying to keep a monotone voice.

"Okay…" Kouichi eyed me suspiciously, "what happened?"

"I-I don't know, honestly, it was a strange encounter. I'll tell you some other time, but I just need to rest right now." I forced a small smile.

"Alright then, I'll get going. See ya." He turned to leave, but I stopped him.

"-Wait, what…what exactly did Takuya say?" I asked biting my lip trying to be too obvious. It didn't work.

"Why? Is there something…you know, going on between-?" I didn't even let him finish.

"No! God, no! I barely know the guy, that's why I was asking." I wasn't lying; it was the complete truth, but…

"Oh," Kouichi chuckled, "I really don't know; he just wondering where you were."

That's not right, _he _has been avoiding _me_. I let Kouichi leave finally and I shut the door softly. I walked over to my bed and laid back down. This situation was giving me no sleep at all. Muttering insults to myself, I got back up and fixed my hair. As I was running a comb through my wavy locks, Kristen burst through the door like a restless hurricane.

"What are you doing here?" I sneered at her through my mirror.

"Nothing," she giggled and I rolled my eyes, "I was just coming up to see if you wanted to come with us to the nearby town off campus."

I considered it for a moment: "Will Takuya be going?" I asked keeping my gaze on her.

"Funny," she started and looked at me suspiciously, "he asked the same thing when I invited him."

I was slightly shocked by the way she was staring at me. I felt my blood begin to boil and I huffed. "Don't start with me," I warned.

"Very well; the answer to your question is 'yes he is coming', but I would very much appreciate if you come anyway. I will be alone with four men if you don't." Kristen skipped over to the bathroom and grabbed an umbrella from the closet. Before leaving the room again, she waited for my final reply. I nodded absently causing a wide smile to appear on her lips.

"How long will we be out?" I asked walking over to my closet to pick out a different outfit. The one I was wearing right now was simply meant to stay indoors.

"Hmm, it's two o' clock right now and our curfew is at eleven," she thought aloud, "about ten or so."

"Okay," I answered and went in the bathroom to change.

By now, I was walking to Kouji's jeep with Kristen by my side. The guys were all waiting for us by the car. Takuya was indeed there and he seemed astonished by my appearance, but not upset. Interesting, I thought he would be…

My thoughts were interrupted by a group of men from across the parking lot whistling at me. I looked over to them and saw that they were with Avery, but he was only walking carelessly to his car; obviously not one of them. Freshmen…they had no idea I was out of there league.

I looked back to Takuya and now he looked agitated. I could see him growling at the men under his breath. My insides jumped at the thought of him defending me. I tried to hide the smile that was about to burst onto my face and I managed to some extent.

"Let's go, girls, we're going to leave you," Tommy called from the passengers seat. Kristen got over to the car first, of course, and took a seat next to the left window with Kouichi alongside of her. When I got over to the jeep, the only spot left was the right window seat next to Takuya. Beautiful…

Kouji started the car as soon as I hopped in. I felt a little cramped at first, but adjusted after a minute or two. It took about an hour to get to the nearest town, so the car ride was going to be just…great. Takuya was sitting quietly next to me, shoulder to shoulder. The others were all conversing except for us two.

I stared out the window and up at the gray sky. The sun very rarely came out, except during the winter some weeks. The road we were on was a small, damp, dirt road, which didn't lead anywhere except into the school and out of the school. Trees surrounded the area, but I liked it. They were so tall and beautiful; they gave me a sense of cover and protection.

"Hi," I hear Takuya whisper to me.

I stiffened at the sound of his voice in surprise. I didn't respond so he kept going:

"I'm sorry about the library incident," he apologized, "I just really shouldn't be friends with you or any of you."

I looked at him in shock, "Why do you keep implying that?"

"Well," he began, "just because I know that it's best, but unfortunately…"

I hear him inhale sharply and he paused. I waited impatiently for him to continue, which he did after a few seconds.

"…I want to be friends with you."

What? "Are you bipolar?" I asked quietly and he _smiled_; the good smile and the sight of him smiling made my break in to one too. What was going on here? I felt like I was drifting on Cloud 9. My inside began to flutter again.

We didn't speak during the ride after that, but occasionally I would steal a glance at him and I noticed him doing the same with me.

Once arriving at the small town, Arrow, Kouji quickly found a place to park. We all exited the vehicle and Tommy put a few coins in the parking meter. The town had a full population of about only 500 people and the locals were mostly of an Indian race. It was full of small antique shops that Kristen loved to visit and the guys usually went to the arcade near the small book store that I found quite interesting. Normally we would stay in the east part of town with the stores; we hardly went over to the west part, where the residents lived. After we would all had our fun, we'd have dinner in a restaurant we all love called "The Wooden Door".

Kouichi was already looking very excited to get to the arcade and said, "Are we splitting up?"

Tommy looked at him and laughed, "Yeah, but let me adjust this dang overcoat." I looked at him confused, but then remembered he had to hide his wings somehow.

"I'm going to window shop," Kristen announced and looked at me, "are you coming with me or are you going to that bookstore of yours?"

I paused to think for a moment, but then shook my head saying, "Not today, I'll go to the bookstore." I just needed some alone time.

"Alright, I promise to get you something." Kristen squealed and skipped off with her purse in hand.

"See ya 'round, Z!" Tommy waved as he went to follow Kouichi and Kouji, "C'mon Takuya!"

"Um," Takuya hesitated, "I'm gonna go with Izumi."

I skipped a heartbeat.

"What-I mean…Izumi?" Tommy looked at me with very confused eyes, but I nodded; telling him it was fine. I saw Kouichi raise an eyebrow, but he didn't object.

"Bye then." Kouji smirked and began to walk to his destination with the others on his heels.

"Are you not a big fan of arcades?" I asked Takuya and looked at me with a crooked smile. God, was that a handsome smile. Stop it…

"No, arcades are usually really loud. I like games, but just not when there's a hundred people looking over your shoulder and watching you." He explained as we were walking. "So do you read?"

"Yes, a lot actually, but I also like this store, because they have a nice collection of music sheets." I answered with a small smile. Why did I let him come? Remember, I wanted to be alone?

"Oh, you play an instrument?" Takuya asked in a relaxed tone. I could tell he spoke differently around me; his voice didn't seem as strained as it did with the others. Oh come on, don't flatter yourself, Izumi, it's probably not you.

"I play the piano." I replied as we turned a corner. People were staring. I tried to shrug them off, but my attempt was useless. Usually I wouldn't mind this attention, but with Takuya…it's different. "Look," I began after an awkward silence, "I just wanted you to know that I still don't like you."

He laughed. I looked at him; shocked. He tried to compose himself, but whenever he seemed to become normal again he'd burst in to tears. I fumed and he looked at me with a big grin still plastered on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry," he said in a voice muffled with laughter.

"What in the world is so funny?" I sneered and looked around to see if anyone was around and watching so I could strangle the man.

"You like me, admit it," he smirked at me and I gave him a face of disgust.

"In your dreams, I hardly know you and you hardly know me!" I practically yelled at him. I could feel my face turning a bright red.

"That's not true," he corrected, "I know you're that kind of girl who thinks everything's about herself all the time, and you choose to run away from your problems instead of confronting them, because you feel like you deserve better than what you get."

My lips curled back revealing my teeth in a full out snarl. How dare he trifle with me. I'm not like that at all and the tone he spoke with made my skin crawl. I glared at him venomously and began to reply:

"Well, maybe I know who you are Mr. Kanbara," I pointed at him insolently, "you are the type who lacks control of his emotions and you can't seem to say what you mean. You're a hot-head. You walk around like you think you're better than everyone else, because to seem to notice everyone's flaws, but not your own."

"You're wrong," he glowered at me, but I didn't flinch this time. It began to feel warm…

"Am I?"

"Yes," he snapped, "I notice my own flaws, but they aren't any worse than yours."

I lightened up a bit and shook my head gravely, "Mine don't kill."

His face contorted in emotional pain. I knew I had struck the right note. He had a past…

Silently and swiftly, he began to walk away and I wondered if he was coming back. It began to drizzle softly as I let my emotions go with the demeanor I brought to the weather.

* * *

_Next chapter coming out next Friday. Keep a look out! =)_


	5. Sector R

**Records: Sector R**

_Hello! So, the next chapter will be posted on Thursday since I'm out of town Friday. I'm going to a wedding in Seattle! I'm so excited! OKay, but anyway, the next chapter is one of my favorites! I love it with a passion and hope you guys do to! _

_Another thing, if you haven't noticed, I changed my pen-name to something more personal. I was a big fan of Gold Dragon, because this really used to be my brother's account._

_One last thing! I have posted a picture of Takuya, which I sketched, online and the link is on my profile. I don't have scanners or any high-tech computer stuff, so please excuse the blurriness. This picture of Takuya that I sketched is really from chapter 8, but we'll get there (I luv that chapter a lot, too)!_

_Okay, enjoy our feature presentation: _

**

* * *

**

_Izumi's POV_

The following week was a drag. It was pouring outside and it looked like the sun had already set at two in the afternoon. Looking out the window, the wind was blowing outrageously hard outside. I could alter the climate just a bit, but Howard would become angry with me for disturbing the 'nature process' he calls it. We try not to disturb the peace around these parts for the locals.

Speaking of Takuya, (well, now that I mention it) we didn't talk the rest of the week after our little spat. He was avoiding me again. I felt no remorse that evening and I certainly don't feel anything now. He had no right to judge me like that, but…-no, I had a right to judge him, because he judged me.

I finally reached the classroom and I saw Takuya sitting in his usual seat, but his face held a dark visage. I tried to ignore him, but it was difficult. He wasn't looking at me like he normally does and this already bothered me; telling me something was wrong.

I heard Kristen walk into the classroom talking to someone; most likely Kouichi. She skipped up to me and hugged me as she greeted:

"Hello, how are you this evening?" Kristen stepped back and wrapped a hand around Kouichi's arm.

I sighed and looked at her in jealousy; they might as well get married now, they won't meet anybody else and fall in love.

I was about to say something of no importance, really, when Howard came rushing in to the room in a hurry. His face looked troubled and his glasses were falling off his face. I raised an eyebrow at him confused, but he didn't seem to notice.

As he was setting his briefcase on his desk, Howard called, "Izumi get the group."

I nodded and gathered up everyone, who was on the organization Howard set up a few years ago. After getting Avery, Kristen, the twins, and Tommy, I had to find Mike. Hmm, I bet myself twenty dollars that he's hitting on some girl, who will never like him, even in his dreams.

Yup, of course I'm right. There he is hitting on that Stephanie girl, whose lips were a little out of proportion. "Mike, Howard needs us," I moaned at his sad attempt to get a date.

"Wait a minute, sweetheart," he answered without even looking and continued to converse with the dark haired girl.

I narrowed my eyes at his arrogance. Like he has the right to act like that, he's not even handsome. "Mike!" I roared and he immediately left whatever he was doing and came with me.

I arrived back to Howard and I took a seat on top of his desk. Takuya seemed to be a little frustrated by the fact that he must be extremely confused. I smiled at that, at least he wasn't in on this secret.

"We need to pay a visit to the Record Head Quarters in New York," Howard began to say, "and it's very urgent apparently. For some reason I can't see anything coming…"

"Wait, what's going on?" Tommy shook his head in confusion. I saw Takuya was trying to eavesdrop during our discussion.

"Rob called, apparently there is some government issue among the humans and we must be apart of it, but he wouldn't tell me anymore until we've arrived." Howard answered frustrated while rubbing his forehead.

"But…." I cut in softly, "Dalan? He's not a part of this is he?"

"As far as I know; no." he looked at me understandingly, but he didn't understand. I was really thinking about how I would feel when I left Takuya. How could I be thinking that? He probably won't care if I'm gone.

"How much do you know, exactly?" Kouji asked in a stern tone that surprised me.

"Not much, Kouji." Howard shook his head, "Not much."

The next thing I knew I was packing my bags for a weekend in New York, but not to look around unfortunately. I carried my suitcase down to the main entrance of the school, and it surprised me to see that I was the first one there. I waited for a while, but when I heard Takuya's angry voice echo through the halls, I began to leave.

Just before I left, I heard Howard's voice answer, "Why do you want to come all of a sudden?"

Come where? Come with us? This stopped me in my tracks. I backed up to the edge of a hallway corner where I could hear their argument travel to the foyer, but avoided being seen.

"I just feel…like helping the human race now," Takuya said calmly, but not very convincingly at all.

"That's not it and until you tell me your-" I hear Howard stop abruptly in his words, "oh…."

What? What?! I literally screamed in my head.

"No," Takuya snarled, "that's not it, that's not the reason. Stay out of my head!"

"Well then what is it?" Howard asked patiently.

I peeked from the corner ever so slightly and saw Takuya shaking his head in aggravation. His fists were clenched and the heat was traveling over to me. He must be infuriated.

"I can't tell you," his whisper was close to inaudible.

"Then I cannot let you go; especially when you still have a lot to learn about controlling your power." Howard replied wiping beads of sweat from his forehead with his sleeve.

Takuya stiffened and stalked away to the staircase silently. I waited curiously for Howard to make some sort of movement, but when he didn't I moved from my place and toward the main hall as casually as I could. I saw him glance up and look right back down quickly.

I arched an eyebrow and waited for him to say something, but no words came from his mouth. "What's wrong, Howard?" I asked innocently.

"Well," he began, but paused as if unsure of what to say. "Nothing," he answered quickly and left the foyer.

I glared at him suspiciously and was about to say something until Kristen rushed down the stairs with the others. I pursed my lips and stalked my way out the building. We piled into the van to go to the garage, which was about five miles away from the school, where Howard kept a private jet. The garage was pretty immense, because Howard would receive the latest technology from a 'secret source' and put them in there. He never told anyone about them except for us; his team.

There were a number of high powered instruments, which I found unnecessary, such as high-tech guns, armor, and aircrafts. Of course the boys loved going in there and asking him about everything and how each weapon worked. Kristen seemed interested in some things; mainly the armor, because she thought they were stylish. I hated all of it. Thought it was a giant waste.

When we arrived, Howard explained that we didn't have time to look around, but to just get in the main jet. The jet (which Tommy named Thunderbird) had a black coat of paint with royal blue streaks running along its sides. It had a ramp that would come down from the side and that was the entrance. Inside, the seats were a toast, brown leather along with the carpet that covered the floor. I had to admit the plane was very luxurious and I preferred traveling in it more than regular planes, but who wouldn't? I took a seat next to a window and Kristen sat next to me; grinning. What was she so happy about?

"What?" I asked sullenly as she kept looking at me with that stupid smile plastered on her face.

"I don't know," she beamed, "I just think I know the reason why Takuya _really _wanted to come along the trip."

"That's great to know, but I really don't care," I lied and kept my face straight to make it believable.

"Well, fine," she huffed and her smile vanished instantly, "I won't tell you my theory."

I rolled my eyes absently. I didn't want theories; I wanted facts, real answers. Sighing, I shifted my attention to the window. I saw the garage roof opening above us. This jet didn't take off. Instead, it would merely lift itself off the ground and thrust into full speed once high enough. Howard loved that advantage, because there was really no way we could build a runway out here. The plane shook as it began its ascent and the seat-belts automatically were set in place; forming an 'x' shape across our chests.

Once we were completely out of the garage and now hovering in mid air, the garage door closed mechanically. Next, Howard shifted the throttle to set the new direction and immediately, the jet propelled into the sky at full speed. My head jerked back into the leather headrest in result of the force. I smirked to myself; that was my favorite part, but I didn't really know why. My happiness was short lived, because about ten minutes into the flight I felt empty and hollow. I groaned. _You better not dare think about that man!!_ I literally screamed. I shook off the feeling. I refuse to believe that Takuya is the reason for the way my emotions are playing with me.

"Okay, we're cruising now, so feel free to move around the cabin," Howard announced trying to joke around and pressed a switch to undo our seat-belts.

I made it over to the co-pilot seat, which was not used, next to Howard. I usually sat here quietly, just watching us cut through the clouds like a knife through butter. Howard looked over at me and must have sensed my uneasiness, because he grunted warily.

"So," he sighed, "I know we haven't talked in a while, but I want to know how you're feeling."

I felt a small smile tug at my rose, red lips. He was definitely like a father figure to me and the way he would always ask about me made me feel more accepted. I know I'm vain, self-centered, and strangely cruel sometimes, but it was nice to feel like this.

"I'm-" I hesitated. That was actually a hard question. Should I just say 'fine' and end it, or should I tell him exactly what's going on? I knew I could trust him, but I didn't feel like getting personal. Then again, I doubt it's healthy to keep sentiment bottled up inside.

"Izumi?" he asked again, but with slight worry in his voice; no sign of impatience.

I kept my gaze through the windshield and pursed my lips. "Fine," I replied with a small smile.

He didn't seem surprised by that answer. There was a minute or two of silence until Howard asked again, "So what do you think of the new guy?"

I froze. _God Dammit!_ I thought acidly. I'll play it dumb. "Takuya?"

Howard rolled his eyes and nodded in response. "Yes, Takuya."

"Oh-well…I haven't really conversed with the man much." I answered softly trying to hide the fear in my voice. Get a grip, what was I so afraid of?

"Hmm…" He replied simply, but continued, "Well, by reading his memories, I can see he's been through a great deal, but apparently you two have confronted on multiple occasions."

Stupid, all-knowing Wiseman! "I-I-well," I was fumbling for the right words, but couldn't find anything.

"Is there anything you need to say?" Howard interrupted my utter train wreck of speech.

I sighed, but raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "What exactly have you seen?"

"Now, you know I cannot say. I was only confirming the fact that you _have_ spoken to him, or he has spoken to you, mostly." He stated with smirk.

I took a deep breath before replying, "Well, it is true we have spoken, but on rare occasions and they weren't all pleasant."

Howard chuckled, "I know, but I find it quite interesting-your; encounters I mean."

"What on earth is so interesting about them? We merely exchanged a couple of meaningless words and that's it!" I insisted.

"Now, Izumi, you must know very well that there was a lot more than that and most of it was non-verbal; even for you."

"I don't understand." I furrowed my brows in confusion.

"Well-" He was interrupted by Tommy, who came up to the two of us.

"-Hello, how much longer 'til we get there?" the boy asked curiously and not aware of the conversation we had been having. I crossed my arms in irritation.

"About three hours at the most," Howard replied lightly. How on earth does he prevent himself from becoming annoyed at the very least?

I decided to leave and go back to my seat while Tommy kept talking. Howard seemed upset to see me leave, but he didn't object. I sank in my original chair and chose to try and take a nap. Before I could really get settled, Kristen walked over to me.

She was biting her lip as if she nervous and her eyes locked with mine. "You know, you've been really distant lately ever since...you know…Takuya."

"Excuse me?" I didn't want to hear this…

"Why are you so…" she paused, "so not involved? You know, the gang and I have been thinking-"

"-That's a first." I interrupted briefly.

"Anyway," she continued, ignoring my comment, "you're my best friend and I care about you. If there's something wrong, you can tell me."

I shifted my gaze towards the window and muttered, "I'm fine….thank you."

Still not convinced, she left silently and I fell asleep quickly after that.

We arrived in the New York City International Airport in the time Howard suspected. There were tons of planes like ours, but those were only meant for long distance trips and were very expensive to the humans for use. Of course we didn't exactly go were the other jets were supposed to; we landed in a giant warehouse that was off limits to civilians and another five miles from the actual airport. I ambled off the jet close behind the others and was immediately looked upon by other men. I smirked; liking the attention.

Most of the people in here were humans except for a few that were only here to meet us.

Our bags were already laid out for us and one human even picked out mine and handed them to me once everyone else had picked out theirs. I thanked him and continued on my way.

"Howard, glad you could make it!" I heard a deep voice call out from a couple feet away. He was a big man with large muscles bulging out of his skin. I thought it was a little too much.

"Hello Robert, nice to see you," Howard stuck out his hand with Robert firmly shook. Rob was about 6'5 with brown hair and dark brown eyes and his ability…well, super strength.

"'Sup Rob?" Tommy gave the large man a loud high-five and smiled up at him.

"Hey there little guy," Robert laughed, "Kristen, how's the invisibility thing going?"

"Good," she beamed. Oh yes, he knew all about the fact she was trying to make other things invisible besides herself, but his interest was purely for war tactics. I never liked the man; he's worked with Howard for a number of years, but I never trusted him.

"How are you twins doing, I see you both haven't killed each other yet. Getting along, are we?" the man chuckled as Kouji's face darkened. Kouji was not very fond of Rob and found the man very suspicious as well.

"Still chasing those girls, Mike? You don't have to answer. Avery can tell me all about it." I guess that's one thing Rob and Mike have in common.

"Well Izumi," the bodybuilder began again, "you're still a vision for sore eyes."

I grimaced in disgust. He may be 'okay' looking, but he's way too old and obnoxious. Rob has been trying to 'make me his' ever since we met. I find it pathetic. I shot him a snobby smile in response.

"Still the same, huh?" he grinned.

"What do you think?" I retorted while rolling my eyes stubbornly.

"You'll come around," Rob stated confidently before shifting his attention back to Howard. (_Like hell I will!) _His face became serious as he spoke, "I have urgent news, but I can't tell you here."

Howard nodded and motioned for us to follow them. We traveled from the jet and to this large, steel double-door on the south side of the building, far away from anybody. Rob put his eye in front of the scanner on the side and the door opened. This was the entrance to the 'Record Lair'; as some called it. This is where we connected to different 'lairs' across the globe. Howard says that when the war began, they would immediately report here, because this was technically their big army.

I always found it funny that the humans were blithely unaware of this entire organization. Sure the humans are probably doing background checks on all of us, but we have a major weapon defense that would prevent any human from getting in here. I forget who it was, but when Sector R, or the Record Lairs, began, one mutant would place a special effect on the entrances so that it remained invisible to human eyes. Even if they somehow got past that, they would still have to go through a series of advanced weapons we kept here.

We stepped on an escalator that led downward once inside, because the builders had to construct the lair far underground in order to prevent from being detected on radars and such. Once we reached the main level of operation, there were tons of records running around in a rush. I sighed. This looked like chaos.

"Follow me!" Rob yelled over the crowd. He led us into the meeting room were other distinguished records were gathered. "Sit down! I have Howard with me now." Rob shouted.

The records took their seats and closed the doors. I took a seat next to Tommy and Kristen; trying to avoid Rob. It took me a minute to realize that the others here were from across the globe. This was a council meeting.

"First," Howard began to say, "I would like to know what's going on? Where's Darius?"

One of the records on the far end of the table stood up and answered, "We have just received word that the Sector R in Australia has been invaded and Darius is already down there investigating, but is unable to be contacted due to the satellite signal that the attacker must've blocked somehow." Her British accent was very heavy in her voice.

Howard furrowed his brows, "By whom, Rachel?"

"By," she paused, "humans."

I looked wide-eyed at Howard, whose expression was now blank. His face turned pale and he looked over to Rob who confirmed that to be true.

"That is why we called you here, Howard." Robert said gravely, "We don't know what to do. Everyone in that lair has been captured and held for questioning."

Howard began to rub the temples of his head, "Do the humans know it's global."

"No, but they could find out through the interrogation they'll hold with William." Rachel replied. William was the council member running the Sector in Australia.

"What do you propose we do?" Howard asked the group.

"We could wait and see if another is captured," one man suggested.

"Well, what if it's you," Howard explained, "if we wait for someone else to go down in flames, then one of us won't be here next time. The humans have a strong feeling of hatred towards us, so I won't be surprised if they kill William once there done with him."

The room went silent again. I was still confused as to how the assholes made it in anyway. No one was speaking so I decided to raise my voice:

"How did the humans get inside in the first place?"

The whole table was looking at me now, but my confidence didn't falter.

"We really don't know." Rob replied, "Our defenses are state of the art. It should've been impossible."

"And yet they made it through." I eyed him suspiciously, "How long ago was this invasion and how did they even find it?"

"Yesterday and I'll look into it," he said sinking back in to his chair as if he had been tense earlier.

"I would like to come with you," I demanded then looked at Howard, "if it's alright."

"Go ahead," Howards approved with a proud smile on his face.

"There's no need, I can do it alone." Rob insisted; tensing up again. He was such an open book.

"Okay, but why not let Izumi go?" Kouji asked with a smirk, "In fact I'll go as well."

"Very well, but that's all," Howard interrupted and turned to Rob, "what do you have to lose?"

The man stiffened for a second, but then quickly returned to normal; relaxing again. "Very well, when this meeting is over and we will check for the information at once."

"Thank you," Howard nodded in approval, "council is dismissed. All I ask is that you stay alert and any revealed information will be reported to you all promptly."

The meeting ended with unsatisfied grunts, but no one objected. They knew it was the only thing they could do. Before I left with Robert, Howard stopped me.

"Be sure to check and see if the attacker was human at all," he whispered and I nodded comprehensively. I was gonna bring musclebob down and I smirked to myself.

* * *

_Again, remember next chapter is Thursday, cause I'm out of town Friday!_


	6. Sleep

**Records: Sleep**

_Surprise! I'm updating this today, because I'm actually leaving tomorrow! So, you all be happy. Anyway, I actually love the next chapter and y'all will see why next week! Anyway, get ready for some light fluff here..._

* * *

Kouji and I followed Rob down a cramp tunnel. We held up our flashlight to light the way and we came across an iron door that looked like it hadn't been bothered for a while. Rob pulled on the handle and it squeaked open. He fumbled for a light switch and found it. This place had obviously not been used in years, because inside, everything was dusty and cobwebs formed anywhere they could.

The room was big and had mountains of video tapes on the floor. On the far wall was a 24 inch TV screen that needed a good wiping. There were two chairs facing the desk, which faced the screen. On the desk were a small light and a giant keyboard with keys I'd never seen before. Probably used for different languages. It surprised me to see that everything was working properly when turned on; despite the age of it all.

"Okay," Rob began settling in one of the chairs, "Australia: Sector R gateway, appearing on screen…now." He typed the date on the keyboard and an image of the entrance to the lair showed up.

"Now what?" Kouji asked bluntly. He sneezed as result of the dust in the room. His hand quickly skimmed over the screen in order to attempt wiping it off. It worked, the image was much clearer.

"Were gonna have to watch the whole day" Rob answered.

"This should be fun," I sighed, "better make myself comfortable."

"You can sit right here on my lap," Rob laughed.

I pulled my lips in to a snarl and glowered at him, "Don't be a pig."

We started the tapes from eight o'clock in the morning; continuing to observe all from there. I paid close attention to everyone who entered the gate way, but nothing suspicious…yet.

A few hours later….

I fought hard against my eyelids; trying hard to prevent myself from drifting to sleep. I glanced over to Kouji and saw him snoring like a baby; I couldn't believe it. We both knew one of us had to stay awake with Rob, but _me_. I haven't slept this whole day; exasperation was building inside of me once again. God, if I could just go through one day without feeling so frustrated it would be a miracle.

"I have to go the bathroom," Rob said so quickly; I didn't have time to respond. He left for the door in one swift interchange. His movements seemed rushed. Hey, when you got to go, you got to go.

I sat there in the stillness of the opportunity. I could use this time to accumulate my thoughts and just reflect about the feelings-what? I'm being absurd; I have a job to do. My problem is that I can't stop mulling over Takuya; my thoughts and emotions are completely encircling that man. I-

Oh…My…God…

I bent down to the keyboard to rewind the tape and the image I saw enlightened me in a sick way. In front of me was a picture of Rob with a group of men going in to the Lair. The liar! The _idiot_! I couldn't believe he was as dim-witted to even think about leaving the tape on or bringing it here. He must have been caught in the act and had to hide the tape somehow, but what a dull, brainless bastard!

I looked around to wake Kouji and that's when I realized…where was he? I hear the shuffle of movement from the back and he glared at me with an iron pipe in his hand. I furnished a defiant look of my own to match his.

"Now what, Izumi?" he chuckled darkly, "What do you think you are going to do to me?"

It was then when I realized he was right. I gulped; I couldn't defeat him on my own in here. Maybe if I was outside, but in this cramped room he holds the advantage over me.

I heard Kouji stir awake behind me, "Izumi? What's going on?"

I furrowed my eyebrows angrily; the one time I need him he's half-awake and drunk with sleep!

"Looks like your little friend can't help you right now, so I'll take care of you first and then move on to…_him_." Rob cringed in disgust as he looked over to Kouji's half-asleep form.

"I'm sorry, but you won't be able to get rid of me that easily," I warned him.

His laugh boomed throughout the tiny area and he continued, "Such a waste, though. I would have liked you to stick around when Dalan wipes out the humans, so we can live in peace…at last."

"But that means your family," I tried to convince him, "that means everyone you ever cared about dead! You're betraying them!"

"I betrayed them?!" he shouted so fiercely that _I_ even cringed in fear, "They betrayed _me_! When they stopped loving me because of my mutation they betrayed me!"

I stood there shocked. I didn't know why it was so complicated for some people. I was lucky, though; I don't remember my past family at all, and so I never felt betrayed by anyone. It was hard for me to comprehend some people's stories when they told me where they came from, how they miss their family, and how they wish they could go back, I listened to them dumbfounded, because I never felt like that. Kristen even tried telling me her story when we became friends, but I failed to recognize her emotions of betrayal and heartbreak.

A part of me wishes I had known my parents, but the other part tells me that it's for the best I don't.

"I'm sorry, baby, but I got to do this," he smirked and raised his pipe at me. I knew it was going to either kill me or put me in a coma if I tried to block this blow with my force field, but if I didn't even try I'd die anyway.

"I'm not your baby," were my last words. There was a loud crack and a scream. It might have been my scream, but my throat was to numb to feel anything. I heard my name being called, but it was too late; I knew it. My head smacked the floor and I was out cold.

* * *

_It's dark…I feel it all around me…the darkness. I can't breath, but I find no need to; I see no point._

_Suddenly I see light and it gets warm…very warm. The light grows from dim to blinding and I'm finding it hard to keep my eyes in front of me. All of a sudden it's dark again and I feel miserable. _

_I stand in my place emotionless. I hear someone call:_

"_Izumi," his voice calls; warm and soft it sounds. I can't help, but yearn for it to call my name again. "Izumi," he says._

_My heart flutters and it grows warmer again, even though it is still dark. I turn around to see where it's coming from and I come face to face with Takuya Kanbara. I hear myself gasp, but feel no air coming in to my body. _

"_Izumi, you shouldn't like me," he explains, "but the truth is I want you to like me..."_

_I nod, because I cannot find my voice. I am still confused, but cannot find the sense to dwell upon it. I'm just happy he's here. _

"_Izumi," Takuya whispers one last time before-_

-my eyes fluttered open and I have trouble adjusting my vision to the light above me. I gasp and air fills my lungs; the sensation overwhelms me.

"She's awake!" I hear someone exclaimed, "She's awake! Praise God, she's awake!" This voice sounds like it had been crying, but new voices chorus around me.

"It's a miracle," I hear the voice of an older gentlemen mutter softly.

"I knew she'd make it;" a higher pitched voice mentions, "she's always been a fighter."

I couldn't recognize the voices yet; my mind was still processing the current events. Everything was happening so fast; my head began to spin.

"She needs rest," a warm voice stated softly with a hint of relief in his voice. I knew very well who that voice belonged to, but I couldn't understand what made his voice stand out more than the others.

"Takuya's right; she very well may fall back asleep any moment now, so we'll talk to her in the morning," said the older voice, "but it's late now…"

I couldn't understand the rest, for his words were slurred through my ears. As he had stated I drifted into sleep.

* * *

I stirred; my body ached. I felt the pain course through my body and I moaned internally, for my throat prevented any sound to escape through it. I felt myself move a finger in my right hand; this proved that I was awake. I felt my heart beating normally and my breaths were deep and satisfying.

I began to move my fingers a bit more; rubbing them along the soft cushion I was laying on. Next, my hearing began to improve. It was quiet; I must be alone…I hear the machine that is constantly beeping in count with your heart beat; the name escapes me.

Finally my eyes began to open bit by bit; I look around the room. I sigh in relief; I was in the Lab at our school and the lights seemed to be dimmed. Thank God I was out of that forsaken place! I might ask Howard for a break next time we go. I'm so lucky to be alive, for that blow should've easily killed me. My-wait a second-my hair! Oh my God! I wonder what it looked like right now; I haven't brushed it in-I don't know how long!

I began to panic; my heart rate sped up and my breathing became short and choppy. The energy I'm exerting is too much and I shut my eyes when I begin to feel dizzy. I feel like crying, but lack the energy for that. I felt so vulnerable…weak. I'm surprised to hear someone move from the other side of the room over to me. Their pace quickened with my heart rate.

"Shhh, calm down," he said gently; running a delicate hand over my arm, stopping at my shoulder.

I whimpered softly; it was Takuya. His warm touch would have made me flinch if I had the strength to. My eye opened again, for I yearned to see him.

"You're awake…" he whispered slightly surprised.

I struggled to speak, but I managed at least one word, "Water."

"Right," he left and returned in a matter of three seconds, "Here."

I lifted my shaky hand and withdrew the glass from his hand. I chugged it in one gulp. Immediately I felt my throat open up and become quenched.

"Thank you," I replied handing him the empty cup.

He levitated the cup back to the counter, which surprised me. Levitation? He can perform levitation? I quickly shook the action out of my head and tried to sit up.

"Wait," he placed a hand right above my breasts and on my upper chest, "you don't have the strength yet."

My body reacted strangely to his touch; especially his placement. I tried not to panic about the sensation I was feeling and I managed. My violet eyes met his beautiful amber ones and I nodded in agreement. He exhaled a breath of relief.

"What time is it?" I asked quietly; keeping the eye-contact between us.

"One o'clock in the morning," he smiled mellifluously and I couldn't help, but return the gentle smile.

"Why are you still here?" I asked; still maintaining my voice in a hushed tone.

"Honestly, because I was worried about you," he replied tenderly and truthfully.

I bit my lip to try and hide my satisfied smile, and I felt no hateful emotion with him this time. I don't want to admit it to myself, but I may be falling for Takuya Kanbara. I couldn't help myself. I might have very well liked him from the beginning, but I just couldn't see it through. Suddenly I was overcome by realization; he can't like me back! It's impossible after everything I've said to him. I had acted so rudely! I-

"You should get some more rest." Takuya stated in a whisper; interrupting my thoughts.

"How long have I been out?" I asked him; ignoring what he just said completely.

"Three days."

"Three days!" I struggling to keep my voice low, "No wonder I'm so hungry!"

He began to laugh. It was adorable and I wanted him to do it more often. Looking at him again, I desired to run my hand across his face and down his neck. I ached for him to take me in his arms and hold me lovingly. _Stop that…_

"Can I get you anything?" he offered politely. He ran his fingers through his light, auburn hair.

"Yes, please. In the refrigerator there are these sandwiches; grab me one if you will." I instructed him. I licked my lips in preparation for the meal.

He returned within the second, "Here you go. I don't know what it is, but it smells very good."

"Do you want one? You can-"

"No, I was just saying." He smiled, "but thanks."

We were silent for a while; during the time I was eating my sandwich. I slowly chewed each bite, but didn't really enjoy it. It was composed of cheap white bread, cheese, and turkey. Oh well, at least it was filling me up. Takuya was sitting on a chair next to my bed. He would occasionally glance at me, but then return to what he was doing…which was nothing. As soon as I finished, a yawn finished its way up to my mouth.

"Need some more sleep?" Takuya asked in a sleepy tone himself. I noticed he was trying to stifle a yawn, but it came through.

"Why don't _you_ get some sleep? Have you really been watching me for this long?" I looked at him slightly amused. His hair looked a bit more unkempt than usual, but it was still very attractive.

"No, no; I'm fine." Takuya answered while yawning again.

Before I could object, my eyelids became too heavy for me to hold back. I closed them and fell sound asleep.

The following morning I woke to the sound of multiple voices. I felt much better than before, but I was still hurting.

"Izumi! You're awake!" Kristen's arms wrapped around my neck and she pulled me in to a hug. "I was so worried!"

I saw Tommy make his way over to me and add on to Kristen bear hug. I struggled to breath.

"Guys, you're suffocating her!" Kouichi complained pulling the two off me. My lungs filled back up with air and I sighed in relief.

"Sorry 'bout that, I'm just so happy!" Kristen squealed.

I smiled at everyone. Kouichi and Kristen were holding hands, smiling at me, Tommy ran off to the counter to tell Howard and Kouji that I was awake; Avery and Mike had just come through the lab doors to check up on me, and Takuya was sleeping on a chair in the corner of the room. I smiled at him especially; he still hadn't left.

Could he? Might he like me? People don't usually stay with someone for three days straight. I wouldn't understand exactly how he would like me, but I don't comprehend the fact that he didn't leave either. Maybe-

"Glad your feeling better, Izumi." Howard greeted me with a clipboard in hand; interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh-um-yes, well." I stuttered; he had caught me off guard.

"Mind if I take a look?" Howard asked, motioning toward his instruments of torture and pain. I nodded absently, but I always hated the doctor's. He lifted my hand, told me to move my fingers merely for testing purposes. Next, Howard pulled out stethoscope and listened to my heart. "Breathe slowly," he ordered and I obeyed.

After a minute, I asked, "So what happened to Rob?"

"Taken care of," Howard answered while jotting some notes down on his clipboard.

"Taken care of? How?" I raised an eyebrow and asked again.

"I'll tell you all about it later, but right now, try to relax." He smiled warmly at me, "Though I will tell you this, you got very lucky Ms. Ortega; you could've easily died, but we're all very relieved you made it."

I nodded understandingly. I knew how lucky I was and I knew what very well could have happened, but I did what I had to do.

* * *

_Ahhh! You are going to Looove the next chapter! I just no it! Okay, so this was not my favorite, but you'll see how it set's up the next chapter. Stay tuned! You will not be disappointed._


	7. May I

**Records: May I?  
**

HAAALEELUUJAHHH! The miracle of a flashdrive. I downloaded the document to a flashdrive and plugged that sucker in to a computer with working internet! I love it! I'm so happy and it just made my day! IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

**THE FALL AUTHOR AWARDS!**

Here's a quick summary. I would love to get this whole Takumi community together and vote for the BEST Author right now. The awards will take place in October and hopefully it will be a blast to do, but we need cooperation. Okay, I am going on a little hunt for some of the most famous, and talented authors in the Takumi community. The ones I choose will be Nominees for the poll. I am deciding who the Nominees are based on review, recognizition, how many Takumi stories they have, but most importantly, how they write! Also, you all can send me names of authors who you think would make good nominees. Later on I will place THE POLE and YOU all will vote for the WINNER!! There will also be subcategories, but EVERYTHING is one my PROFILE. I just would love to get alot of people involved so tell your friends and evryone Takumi fan you know and just get searching for those NOMINEES!!

**This is personally, one of my favorite chapters. Enjoy!!**

Song for this chapter-

Flying- James Newton Howard; play at 'THE MOMENT' you'll know what it is!

**

* * *

**

The winter session has now begun and this is only a week later since my accident. I was finally able to walk again, so this meant I could leave that darn laboratory. Takuya stayed with me as long as he could until he had to go to his classes. Of course I was still thinking about him…I couldn't stop and it was scaring me that he interrupted everything. I never felt like this before; I've never felt like this toward someone, or at least of what I can remember. I fumbled for my room keys that were in my coat pocket and pulled them out. I unlocked the door and went in slowly. The first thing I did was run to the mirror and brushed my hair. I almost cried it was so out of place.

After finishing that, I sank in my bed. I wasn't tired necessarily, but bored. Howard said that I shouldn't go to any of my classes for the next two days and who am I to complain.

I heard Kristen slip in to the room and jump on her bed. She looked at me and grinned, "Well," she began, "I know you might not be up to this, but the gang and I were thinking of heading into town this afternoon; possibly even see a movie."

I perked up. Finally, something to do, "I would love to go with you guys," I answered in excitement.

"Great!" she squealed, "I'll tell the others; you just rest up."

She left and closed the door behind her. I wonder if Takuya's coming…Urgh! There I go again. I sighed pulling my pillow over my head. I'm becoming so hopeless…hopelessly in lo-no! No! I just like, like him; there's no love to it. None. Zip. Zero. I really don't have the slightest clue what love is, but I know for a fact that I'm not feeling it at this moment. All I have is a crush-and even admitting that is an accomplishment for me.

Before I knew it, it was already three o'clock and Kristen and I were walking to Kouji's jeep. Indeed Takuya was there and I saw him smile at me. My heart fluttered and I felt light and airy. I smiled back at him; trying to not draw any attention though. He seemed to notice that; he laughed at my shyness. It's frustrating; I've never been shy about anything before.

About halfway to the jeep I shivered. Wow, it was cold now, but not frost cold. It's only towards the middle of December we get hammered with snow and ice, but not now. The air had to be around fifty or forty degrees; not too bad, for I'm used to worse. Now I don't blame Kristen for making me take a sweater.

"Let's go!" Tommy called and hopped in to the forest green car.

Like last time, I was cramped in the middle between Kristen and Takuya, but I didn't mind nearly as much as I did before. This was actually becoming a little absurd.

Kouji started the vehicle and pulled out of his parking space. The jeep jerked wildly while exiting on to the main road and Kouji chuckled in embarrassment.

"Jeez, Kouji, can you at least _try_ not to kill us!" Kouichi complained.

I remained silent throughout the whole ride; occasionally glancing at Takuya, but only because he was doing the same. As we arrived at the town a while later; we decided to split up and meet later for the movie.

"So it's a deal," Tommy stated, "we all go our separate ways and meet at six for the movie."

"It's four now, so sounds good," Kristen smiled at Kouichi; they were going to go off on their own for a while.

I sighed; what those two have is special and I couldn't help, but feel jealous. "I'm going off to the book store," I said, but I doubted anyone really cared.

"I'll go with you," Takuya smiled causing me to blush. Kristen looked at me as if I had betrayed her somehow. I guess she desperately wanted to know what was going on with us two, but _I_ didn't even know the answer to that. Kouji and Tommy had already sprinted to the game store, so they were long gone.

Takuya and I walked off in the opposite direction as the other two, but I felt Kristen's eyes on me; still searching for an answer. Once out of view, I glared at the man beside me. "What are you doing, Takuya? People are going to start to think we're an item!" I growled.

He merely smirked in response, "No they won't, but since when did you care what other people think anyway?"

I ignored him and continued walking at a quick pace. Every single time he became level with me, I sped up even more.

"Oh, Izumi," he moaned, "don't be like that."

"Be like what?" I snapped and sped up when he still kept up.

"Like that!" he pointed out and laughed. I didn't see what was so funny. "You know I have a level 3 speed?"

"Look I-" I spun around, but he wasn't there. I stopped to look around, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Great he's gone. Turning around, I yelped; he appeared out of nowhere right in front of me. This was stupid…stupid, stupid!

"Come on, let's go," he laughed and started to lead the way.

I couldn't help but smiled too, even though I thought it was completely immature and unnecessary to do what he did. We arrived at the store and I immediately went to the music while Takuya wandered around the novels.

As I was looking around, Takuya came up from behind and tapped me on the shoulder saying, "Have you read this novel?"

I looked at it for a brief moment, but then quickly turned my head back to the music, "The Notebook? No."

"Well, then I'm going to buy it for you, because it's a great book," he stated pointing to the cover.

I began to laugh, "Isn't it a girl book though?"

"Yes, but I had to read it for school, and it wasn't half bad. You need to read more often anyway."

"I read plenty," I groaned; I didn't feel like reading anything ever again. I always thought it was such a waste of time.

"I don't care; I'm buying it for you anyway. Maybe one day you'll actually look at it." Takuya laughed again while holding the book up in front of my face.

"Well, I think I've looked at it enough…"

Around five o'clock it already began to get dark. Up north it becomes dark much quicker as the winter begins. Takuya and I walked around the streets simply talking. Our breaths were visible in the dim light provided by the street lights. Eventually I got so caught up in conversing with him I found myself in a much darker road with him now silent and looking around as well. All there was along here were some abandoned shops, buildings, and several broken streetlights.

"Takuya," I whispered feeling a bit uncomfortable by the darkened surroundings, "we should head back to the lighter part of town."

"If it's what you want, okay." He answered without teasing or anything; no 'Ooo you're scared' nonsense.

We walked side by side for a little while until I felt a tug on my arm. Takuya took me by the hand and led me over to an old house that seemed empty now. He pushed me against the side of it, but not in a rough manner. He also leaned on the wall; propping himself up with a hand on the cool bricks facing me. I blushed in the dark, but for some reason I didn't care if he saw or not; all I could think about was how my insides were jumping about. Our faces were merely inches apart and I could feel his warm breath on my skin.

"Izumi," Takuya whispered, "I don't know what it is that draws me to you every time, but I can't seem to stay away from you. I've never in my life felt this before about anybody or anything and what kills me is the fact that I can't do this. All I think about is you; everyday that's all I think about, but it's so overwhelming. When you were hurt I was worried sick about you, because for some reason I...feel something for you. I don't know how, or why, but I find you to be the most fascinating girl on this earth and I care about you...alot. You're beautiful Izumi and I just couldn't stay away from you. I just wanted to know if you feel the same way. Do you have any feelings for me? Good feelings?"

I looked at him; stunned by all his words, which hit me like an atom bomb. My mouth hung open like a moron and I nodded. "I thought you-"

I was abruptly cut off by a pair of lips meeting mine. At first I was paralyzed, but then sank into his warm body, which felt amazing in the cold atmosphere. His arms snaked around my waist pulling me closer to him. Our lips stayed in perfect sync with one another as if they were not meant for anyone else. His tongue begged for entrance, which I granted automatically. I was melting in his arms and the bag I was holding fell to the earth, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I ran my fingers through his soft hair as we continued. I felt the most remarkable sensation wash over me and I know he did too, for I could feel the brilliant smile forming on his lips. I loved the way our bodies just seem to fit into one another. All my worries, preoccupations, dissolved out of my thoughts. We kept going, not wanting to stop, but eventually we needed to breathe.

"Takuya," I breathed; still gasping for air. I felt airy and giddy. It was remarkable to feel this way, I have never imagined such a strong emotion.

He buried his face in my neck. I felt the warmth of his cheek on my tender skin and shivered. "Yes," he answered facing me once again.

"Did you feel that?" I smiled at him, but still panting.

He kissed me again on the lips softly and whispered back, "Yes."

"I'm very confused," I admitted feeling a little hopeless by the emotion that enclosed me.

"I know; me too, but I think we should try," Takuya answered releasing me from his strong grip on my waist.

"Try and build a relationship?"

"Yes." He gave me an adorable crooked smile and continued, "What do you think?"

"I think," I began to say as I wrapped my arms around his neck once more, "I can't think of a reason why we shouldn't."

"Me neither." his amber eyes reflected the smirk that occupied his face, "I thought you hated me."

I smirked as well, "I thought I did too."

Takuya smiled brilliantly and said, "Let's go."

We walked down the street hand-in-hand. I must have been smiling like a moron, but I didn't care. I felt so happy. Nothing could ruin this moment for me. My skin still tingled from where he touched me; kissed me…Wait a second! The others! Kristen and all of them! What are we going to tell them?

"Takuya," I began; the color in my face disappeared as if I were being drained of my blood, "what are we going to tell the others?"

He stopped and smiled warmly at me. My heart jumped out of beat whenever he did that…"I was going to leave it up to you."

I searched his eyes for any sign of sarcasm and there was none. I pressed my head against his chest and sighed. "I don't want them to know…yet." I muttered softly.

Takuya nodded understandingly and looked down at me, "Alright, but I just want you to be aware of the fact that I don't care what they know; I only want you to know that this 'thing' between us might not be easy. We're going to fight sometimes and there will be times when we'll want to bite each others head's off;" he chuckled, "remember we haven't done this before, but we have to get through it…together."

"Together," I agreed and took his hand again, but then released it quickly saying, "We're almost at the theatre."

* * *

I woke the following morning and glided out of bed. I hummed to myself as I began to brush my hair gently. Kristen groggily sat up in her bed giving me this strange look. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Umm, you look…happy." Her bed hair made me cringe, but my joy didn't let me dwell on it for long.

"Why shouldn't I be happy?" I smiled at her through the mirror. She responded with a flinch.

Looking at the clock she answered, "Well, for starters it's six in the morning."

"So?" I looked at her in amusement.

"So!?" her eyes grew wide, "it's Saturday!"

"I'm just going to get some breakfast in the café." I replied a bit frustrated by her comments.

"Well, you're going alone." She stated and pulled the covers back over her head.

_No, not really_, I thought to myself with a smug grin. I quickly pulled on a pair of light skinny jeans, black Ugg boots, and a white coat that matched my pale skin. I left quietly out of the room then headed for the stairs. The stairs took me to the foyer where Takuya was waiting for me. He didn't notice my entrance; he seemed too engrossed in a statue that had been placed in the center of the entry hall.

I smiled at him. He looked adorable in just jeans and a T-shirt. "That's Howard; the statue that is." I said to him from across the hall. He jumped slightly, but then grinned widely to see me.

"You look…beautiful." He whispered to me and held out his hand, which I took without hesitating.

I felt my face grow warm, "Thank you."

"Where do you want to eat?" He asked as we walked down the hall together. I fidgeted uncomfortably; what if someone saw us together? That would spread throughout the school like wildfire!

"Izumi?" he asked again, smiling.

"Let's grab something from the cafeteria and head outside," _where know one will see us, _I thought quickly to myself.

"Alright, and do you want to go in the café looking 'unpaired'." He used air quotes with his free hand and chuckled to himself.

"Yes, if that's alright," I bit my lip feeling a tinge of guilt spreading through my veins.

"Perfectly alright." Takuya released my hand and I internally moaned to myself. I already felt emptier without him touching me in some way. He let me enter the café first. There were only a few kids getting breakfast or cramming for an upcoming test they were to lazy to study for the night before. I ambled over to the line and Takuya joined me a few minutes later.

My stomach grumbled as the scent of freshly made eggs wafted toward me. My immediate attention was soon caught away from the food, but to some of the girls at a nearby table who were looking dreamily at Takuya. I couldn't help but feel storm of jealousy course through me. They weren't even pretty and they thought they could have a chance. Ha! I tried not to glare at them, for it would have appeared suspicious.

Once out of the breakfast line, I took my tray of scrambled eggs and assorted fruits outside where the air was getting much colder. I thought about using my force field to block some of the frigid wind, but then remembered Howard telling me not to use it for a while in order to give it time to recover.

I waited for Takuya to emerge from the café and once he did, we walked a little ways to a picnic table near the edge of the woods. It was part of the high school section of the school and barely used in the winter seasons. This table was special to me, though. This was where I first met Kristen and those dorks Avery and Mike. I smiled at the memory. Avery and Mike weren't actually that bad then.

I asked Takuya to sit next to me, so I could stay warm and he happily obliged. I giggled at the sight of him gobbling down in food. "Someone was hungry." I stated rolling my eyes.

"You have no idea," he laughed.

We sat there in silence for a while just eating and smiling at one another. Suddenly, Takuya leaned in closer and whispered in my ear so gently it made my eyes water. "May I kiss you again?" he breathed in to my ear.

My mind went blank as I automatically replied, "You don't have to ask…"

He pushed back a strand of my hair away from my face and met my lips softly. I held back the tears that threatened to leave my eyes. How did I get more than I deserved? I kissed back with a little more intensity, but then softened. I wrapped my arms around him and broke the kiss gently. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes smiling so widely it hurt my cheeks.

* * *

_AWWWW Cuteness! I love the last part when Takuya asks 'May I kiss you again'. I just see him looking absolutely adorable when he says that. Lol. I hope you all liked it though. I was going to change a few thing that I thought sounded corny, but I didn't have that much time. It may be a corny chapter, but its my favorite chapter, lol. Sorry if you are a bit dissapointed, but what can i tell ya?_

**Again! Look at THE FALL AUTHOR AWARDS! It should be tons of fun. **


	8. A Garden of Gazes

**Records: A Garden of Gazes**

_Okay, if you haven't seen or heard about the FALL AUTHOR AWARDS...I think I'm going to kill you. Well, in honor of the Awards, I am going to update this story again on Monday for Labor day! No school means chapter update! Also, I'm not too fond of this chapter, but the music is SO pretty so go check it out. Keep sending me nominations!_

_Anyway, let me review a small schedule with you:_

_9-04-09 This story is updated_

_9-7-09 Story gets updated again and that will be the end of Part I to the story! Then reverts back to normal update periods._

_10-01-09 Beginning of Fall Author Awards Poll and the DEADLINE for author nominees!_

_Songs For this Chapter_

Number 4: Final Fantasy- really pretty piano piece for when Izumi is walking in the courtyard or garden.

* * *

December 1st; two weeks Takuya and I have been secretly seeing each other, but it's also been two weeks since we've seen Howard. He had been back in New York to discuss Robert's fate. Today he returns and, well…Takuya doesn't exactly have a force field guarding his mind 24/7. What's worse is that I feel that Kristen might be catching a suspicious drift between the two of us because Takuya can't keep his damn eyes to himself. Every time I warn him about it he simply smiles and shrugs saying he can't help it. Of course I smile back and don't bring the subject up again until his actions are noticed another time.

Tommy, Kouichi, and Kouji are all clueless still, but now that Howard is arriving it could mean our exposure. Then on the other hand, I've been meaning to tell Kristen. Maybe two weeks is long enough. I sigh and stare out my room window from my bed. Dark clouds covered the area as if it threatened to rain and the temperature was near freezing. The wind howled and moaned with every gust. I furrowed my eyebrows in frustration with the situation, but I didn't stay like that for long-I heard a knock on the door.

"Izumi," Takuya called from the other side, "Howard's here."

I heard him gulp nervously-or was that me? I pulled the door open and walked out. I saw that his expression was worried, but more of a worried for me. I'm sure he had no problem with anybody knowing about 'us' and strangely enough…I didn't either. Okay that's a lie, I'm a little worried, but not as worried as I thought I would be.

"It's time they knew," I whispered to him, but kept my gaze concentrated in front of me and not at Takuya.

We walked down to the foyer, but not together; he followed me after a minute or two. Howard was already being greeting by the rest of the gang, but when I looked at me I froze. What would I say?

When I saw Howard's face grow blank and his mouth open slightly in shock, I knew there was already enough said. He knew. Kristen whirled around in my direction furrowed her eyebrows in frustration.

"I knew it!" she claimed and pointed a finger at me confidently.

"Know what?" Kouichi asked puzzled with a clueless expression on his pale face.

I felt Takuya's warm hand grasp mine in a reassuring way. I relaxed a bit, but still stayed in my place.

"I've been away longer than I thought," Howard mumbled, but then unexpectedly smiled gently in our direction.

Kristen's face softened up and she smiled too. In a second she was by my side hugging me saying, "I can't believe it!"

I raised an eyebrow in utter confusion, "You're not mad?"

She looked at me and laughed, "I probably should be since you didn't tell me, but I'm really more excited!"

Howard motioned for Takuya and me to come in to his office. After taking a step Howard stopped me shaking his head, "Just Takuya."

My stomach clenched, but I eased up when Howard gave me another small smile. What could this be about? I heard Kristen tell me not to worry about it…

* * *

_Howard's POV_

Once inside my office, I could feel my face bubbling with worry. I look at Takuya, who was staring at the floor as if he were ashamed.

"What is going on, Mr. Kanbara?" I snapped at him a little too harshly for my own standards, "You and I both know about your past!"

"I know!" he growled, "I know you know, but I can't help the way I feel about her!"

I glowered at the man as I took a seat in my chair, "You better not hurt her." I muttered to him as my temper began to calm.

He pressed his eyes shut so tightly it looked like it hurt. He buried his face in his hands, _I won't-I don't want to, but I can't stay away from her either,_ he whispered to me in his thoughts.

I nodded understandingly and said, "But what about you leaving after controlling your powers?"

_You know I wouldn't do that to her,_ his tone was harsh but then it settled a bit, _she's changed me… _

"I can see that," I replied remembering him being a little more ill-tempered, "but in the mean time, you must make sure you work extra hard to obtain more control in order avoid another incident."

Takuya looked back up at me; he bit his lip uncomfortably, _I tried to stay away. I-_

"Stop," I waved my hands to interrupt him, "she seems much happier now that she has you and vise versa. You're a very lucky man." I smiled at him.

_Thank you…_

"One more thing though," I stopped him from getting up, "I sense some doubt in your thoughts about her still. If you want this to work you must get rid of that and tell her what happened with you from the beginning. Learn to connect, Kanbara, or you won't get far. Not everything is about physical attraction either."

His face softened and he left. I sat there pondering about the situation. I indeed noticed the change Takuya went through whenever he was around Izumi. His mood was lighter and he laughed, smiled, joked. When he first came here, his head was filled with curses and ill-mannered thoughts, but now…

I sighed. Izumi also seemed much much happier. The way she looked at him was unforgettable and when amber met violet it sent a bright wave throughout the room. I sank back in my chair and took in deep breath. I chuckled at the thought of the school going wild with their so called 'gossip' about the two.

* * *

_Izumi's POV_

Takuya came out of the office slightly disturbed, but when he saw me he smiled. Grabbing my hand he led me towards our first class for the day. I wanted to ask him what Howard's intentions were by speaking with him, but I decided to keep quiet.

"How do you think everyone will react?" I asked with slight excitement to have the attention on us.

"I dunno," he answered with a smile, "but we're definitely going to be stared down."

I looked at him and smiled back. It's amazing what the man can do to me, but at the same time it's scary. I'm still not quite sure what this means; my emotions that is, and it's difficult to comprehend them. I'll have to find out sooner or later, though, and I know I'm not alone at least. I squeezed Takuya's hand unconsciously as if to make sure he was still there. These past weeks have been almost dreamlike.

We entered the Biology classroom together and immediately people began to stare as he said they would. Some whispered to one another and others gave us strange looks. I fidgeted under their intense stares. I had to admit it was a little overwhelming. Perhaps more overwhelming than I intended it to be.

"Everyone's staring…" I whispered uneasily and held his hand tighter.

"Yea, told you…hmmm," Takuya rubbed his chin with his free hand and looked around, "no, that guy isn't-oh wait, never mind."

I sighed and took a seat next to him. Our hands were still linked under the table as the teacher began the lesson; even she was casting occasional glances at the two of us.

About ten minutes in to class, I found it hard to concentrate. Takuya kept staring at me with a stupid grin on his face. I quickly directed a glare in his direction.

"What?" I heard him say.

"You're diverting my concentration," I replied with a hiss while scribbling down notes in to my notebook.

"Am I?" The smirk was evident in his voice. He began to pick at his notebook instead of writing in it. He seemed bored and completely not paying attention to the teacher, but more of paying attention to me, which he does with every class I have with him. I love his gaze on me, though. It felt warmth and more comforting; it made me forget about everyone else for once. I breathed contently and smiled at him for the hundredth time.

Soon it was our lunch hour and we took a seat at the table Kristen and the others were seated at. This was actually my first time sitting with them ever since Takuya's arrival. Kristen and Kouichi looked happy to see us, but I can't say the same for the other two. Kouji captivated another dull expression on his face and Tommy looked a bit unsettled. If I had to guess I would say the two are still a little shocked.

"Hello," I greeted them with a nervous laugh. Kristen's smile faltered as she looked towards the source of my uneasiness.

"Ow, what was that for?" Tommy complained, but I didn't quite catch what happened. Kristen must've kicked him from under the table, or something of that sort.

"So was the math test hard? I have to take it next period," Kouichi asked his brother, who merely shrugged impassively.

"Is that today? I totally forgot!" I moaned and took a bite of a pear that had been sitting on my tray; trying to keep my mind on the taste instead of the gazes from other people around the café.

"I'm sure it won't be that hard," Kristen said trying to make me feel better, but it was all in vain.

"Hey, at least we can fail together," Kouichi joked, but I didn't really appreciate it. I tried to calm back down, but the stares we were receiving, the nervous looks our friends were giving us were too much. I felt my stomach clenched tightly and I wasn't very hungry all of a sudden.

"I-I have to go," I said slightly nauseated by all the attention.

Takuya immediately stood up and offered me his hand, but I gently refused saying that I had to have some alone time.

"Are you sure?" he asked with a concerned voice. His adorable eyes looked worried as he looked into my violet ones.

"Yes, please, just, stay with them," I said motioning to the others. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips, grabbed my coat, and left.

I walked outside in to the courtyard. The air was very cold and frost had already begun to form on the plants. The fountain, which was nicely placed in the center of the area, wasn't on as it usually is and the flowers had lost their color. Even my roses that I helped plant have seemed to pass. I loved my roses best during the spring time when they blossom a bright red and gave out a beautifying, calming scent, which always helped me relax during exams. I sighed as I wandered aimlessly the outside gardens; running in to very few people.

I tried to avoid as many guys as I could, because now that I have a boyfriend and all, I can't have people checking me out. I sighed again, but this time happily. I was truly lucky to have Takuya, but I feel very uncomfortable with _everyone_ knowing. I really shouldn't, though; I usually love this kind of attention. For some reason a wave of fear passed through me. What was I so afraid of? I might not know how this thing works, but I'm certainly getting an idea.

"Out for a stroll are we?" came a familiar voice from behind me.

I turned around and smiled, "Hello, Howard."

He walked up beside me and returned my smile. He was dressed in a black overcoat that looked very new and expensive and black gloves of the same brand as the coat encased his hands; I noticed that he was carrying one of the _Lord of the Rings_ books he loved so much and has read billions of times. "Hello, Izumi, cold day isn't it?" Howard asked putting his book in one of his coat pockets.

"Yes," I answered returning my gaze to my front, "I suppose it is." I hadn't really noticed the weather much. I've practically grown up here, so I'm far used to it.

"Is something of the matter?" he asked knowing whenever I was not my usual self, "You seemed confused."

"Bingo." I replied without making eye contact, for if I do he'd probably see too much. The man was a good reader regardless of his power. They do say that eyes have something to do with your soul or something…hmmm.

"About you're new relationship." It was more of a statement than a question, the way he said it.

I nodded in response and fixed my eyes upon the stone path I walked. "I don't know why," I began, "but I feel frightened. Is that normal? Am I supposed to feel that way? Am I supposed to feel more confident?" I couldn't help but make eye contact as I began to flood him with questions.

He didn't seem taken back at all by my perplexity, but instead nodded as if he were thinking of something to say. "People," he started to discuss, "all have different reactions or opinions in having a relationship. I would admit to it being a little frightening at the beginning, but that's only my opinion; you should make your own. Naturally, as one progresses in a relationship, the fear goes away, but never fully."

"But why am I so scared? Do I have any reason to be?" My words flew out of me so quickly I could not stop them.

"The fear you feel is the fear of your own pride. It is the fear of being left with nothing and the fear of being left with too much." Howard breathed loudly and continued, "I believe the fear you possess in not quite normal, but yet it is at the same time."

I sighed in frustration as I was unable to understand his words.

"Let me explain," his breath was heavily seen in the cold air when he breathed, "it's natural to feel excited and scared at the beginning of a relationship, but that goes away quickly after the first couple of days or weeks; again, depends on the person. Anyway, with you, I personally thought that would be over with quickly, but I still sense some of it there, though along with different fears. Tell me, Izumi, what would you do if he left you right now?"

I stopped in my tracks. Did Takuya really posses me in that way? What would I do? "I don't know," I answered trying to keep my visage confident, but I felt it grow weaker, "I would probably be angry, and-"

"-very disappointed and upset." Howard answered for me, "It would maybe traumatize you and keep you from another relationship for a while. You're afraid he'll leave you heartbroken, but I can tell you right now that that is never what he thinks about. Takuya does not have a single trace of doubt in his mind that this won't work."

"He doesn't?" I asked slightly surprised. _I_ secretly withhold doubt about our relationship merely for I don't know what to expect…I saw Howard bite his lip suspiciously though. Was he lying-no, Howard wouldn't lie to me.

"None, but be warned. Every couple goes through doubts and second thoughts, but only the strong and confident ones make it through, but it takes energy from both sides. It's a team effort, but sadly people aren't always team players. That's why many relationships end; they think it's all very easy." Howards tone was serious, but he seemed shaky in some of his words. Was he hiding something? I quickly shrugged off the thought and nodded in response.

"I must stay strong," I said to myself more than to him.

"Yes, but not too strong. You both are very prideful people and that isn't always good, but you must still be there for each other." Howard finished and we both began to walk again.

I looked at my father-figure and smiled saying, "Thank you."

"My pleasure, Miss Ortega and I would like to add that Takuya is also new at relationships, but he seems to grasp the concept well. He likes you very much and cares a great deal about you already. How about you? I sense that you also care for him much."

I smiled a soft smile and nodded. I sighed at a memory of us spending our lunch on the forest floor together where the ground was cool and dry, but comfortable with his warmth right by my side. His arms were wrapped tightly around my waist and we were laughing at a very bad joke on his part.

"I thought so," Howard woke me from my daydream; "I must go to my office and get some work done now."

Before he left, I gave my headmaster and father a quick hug before going my separate way.


	9. Doubt

_**Part I Finale**

* * *

_

**Re****cords: Doub****t**

_Definitely one of my favorite chapters with a MUST HEAR song for the end. It just makes the ending so much prettier if you read the ending with the song on. So cute! Anyway, some of this chapter might be a bit cheesy, but necessary. Fall Author Awards, again, poll is opening on October 1st, which will also be the dead line for nominations. Have a great school-free labour day!_

_SOUNDTRACK!!_

**Fairy Dance**-James Newton Howard (play when Izumi looks at her alarm clock, I'll tell you)

**

* * *

**

_Izumi's POV_

"Izumi! Izumi!" Kristen shouted so loudly that it made me flinch. I could promise that she has vocals like a megaphone-not even! The woman wasn't even in the room and yet I could hear her from the hall.

Finally she bursts into our dorm breathlessly and points to the window with much excitement. "Snow! It's snowing!" she squealed and jumped right on to her bed.

I looked out the glass with a small smile tugging at my lips. "Hmmm, so it is…" I rubbed my chin as if I were pondering about something difficult to comprehend. I saw Kristen give me a pleading look from the corner of my eye. I inhaled while smiling brightly and said, "Grab your coat-what are you waiting for?"

"Yay!" she hurried in to the closet and pulled out her red wind-jacket that was made out of soft furs that kept very, very warm in the inside. I remember getting it for her last Christmas. It was quite expensive, but I managed. I bought it while we were in town and I noticed her gawking at it every time we passed by the clothes store every time.

"C'mon, Izumi." Kristen motioned for me to come beside her. I did and linking arms, we skipped down the hall together while giggling to each other like high-schoolers.

We came to the foyer to see the boys all gathered around waiting for us. They all grinned and waited impatiently for us to get nearer. I sighed, for I loved this time of year. We had just finished semester exams yesterday and today were the beginning of our Winter break. The date was Thursday, December 20th.

I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my tiny waist. He wasn't as fast as Kristen, but he was indeed fast. "Takuya," I groaned trying to hide my smile.

"Finally, it took you two forever," he moaned at Kristen and I as he softened his grip, "the guys and I were about to leave you."

"You wouldn't do that," I answered giving him a quick kiss, "because we'd kill you."

"True," I heard Kristen say from Kouichi's arms.

"Gross," Tommy whined, "this lovey-dovey stuff is making me nauseous. Can we go?"

"Yea, I'm with Tommy for once on this one," Kouji pointed an index finger to his mouth while pretending to puke.

We all left through one of the side doors leading to the good amount of field our soccer players use during the season. As it always turns out, we're not the only ones there. There were plenty of people from all ages. The sky was darkened by grey clouds, but the ground was absolutely blanketed with the snow. The soft, white material look puffy and playful, but it's really as could as hell! I calmed some of the winds that made it feel about five degrees cooler than it really was. It helped somewhat. The few trees looked completely magical with their new covering and occasionally some of the snow would fall off the plants and land on someone's head, which was always a good laugh for everyone.

"Hey guys!" Mike called out from behind, "We're about to have the annual snowball fight, you in?"

"Definitely!" Tommy answered for all of us. Every year Mike and others would hold the annual 'Snowball Brawl' for upperclassmen only; highschoolers merely watched, but they liked too. This was one of the things Mike is good at; holding games. It was well organized and I was very good at it, for powers are legal in the game. The game was always held on the first snowfall; usually in the afternoon. Practically every upperclassman participated in it and if it was on a school day, people would skip. Last year Kristen and I skipped a Math test.

"Yea, sounds like a lot of fun," Kristen smiled.

I looked at Takuya and suddenly realized he was wearing just a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. "Takuya, aren't you freezing?" I asked incredulously.

"No, I'm totally warm," he answered with a smiled. I also noticed the snow was melting beneath his feet and about two inches in every direction around him. "I can stay warm in just this," he motioned to his attire.

I threw my arms around him, "Good, then you can be my personal heater." I giggled as he pulled me in to a warm kiss. We kept going until we were rudely interrupted by the others.

"Let's go; anymore of this I think I'll cut myself." Kouji mumbled while Tommy laughed at his words and said something about it being appropriate that Kouji was the one to say that.

I laughed along with everyone and walked to the 'battle grounds' with a hand intertwined with Takuya's. I loved-absolutely loved that he was able to keep warm; he kept me warm too.

Once we arrived to where the fight was, we divided ourselves between the two teams. Kristen, Kouichi, and I all went to the Red Team while Takuya, Tommy, and Kouji left to the Green. We were given bright colored stickers, with our team color, to place on our back and chest.

After the teams separated to different end of the field and everyone took their posts, which were generally trees or shrubbery, Mike stood in the middle explaining the rules, "Okay, welcome to the annual upperclassman Snowball Brawl. The game begins when I whistle for it to. If you're hit, you go to your teams holding area and you're out for the rest of the round. Be honest, but Katy and Johnson will be keeping their eyes on the game and act as our referees." Katy and Johnson have the power of super sharp vision. They can see almost anything from a mile away.

Mike continued, "Powers are totally legal and the team that has the most people remaining at the end of the thirty minute period wins, or if one team loses all their players, the other team wins. Have an awesome time and no physical hitting."

Mike ran a hand through his short dirty-blonde hair and jogged over to our side. He looked around to see that everything was in place and then he whistled. The sound rang throughout the area and then came the roar of people heading towards each other. Mike, who ability was to form ice, built an ice wall about five feet high as a barricade for us to begin with. Mike could form ice, but not water like Kouji; Mike couldn't control the temperature.

On the other side, Kouji made the Green Team a wall of ice. We exchanged blows from behind the walls at first, but then some people would go out and fight full on.

"Aerial attack!" Mike shouted and pointed to Tommy, who was flying overhead and dropping all the snowballs he had been holding. Reacting quickly, I put a force field over the area of attack and easily blocked the assault. Mike smiled; he always liked having me on his team and I can't imagine why.

I glanced over at the other side of the field and saw Kouichi dodging a fast ball heading towards him by teleporting quickly behind the attack. Yep, that twin had a good advantage. His abilities let him travel anywhere in the globe in less than a second. About 50 feet away from Kouichi, I saw Takuya smirking as he let go of a bullet, which landed on some guy. The man whirled around and angrily stomped off as Katy ordered him to leave the field. I looked at Takuya with a hint of envy; he certainly has a great advantage. I witnessed some of my team try and ambush him, but all their snowballs were caught by Takuya's levitation and he back fired the balls right back at them.

I couldn't help but smile; _my _man. Unbelievable…

"Izumi, heads up," I heard Kristen call out as I saw Avery try and pound one on me. I swiftly avoided it without using any of my powers. What a slow thrower.

"Damn," I heard the blonde mutter under his breath.

"No shit," Mike laughed at his friends attempt and for some reason it made me hate him less. Mike was overall a good guy, but merely dumb on some occasions. Honestly I didn't know why Avery played this game, for his powers were not great for it. He had the ability to 'wall-crawl'. He did have superhuman reflexes as well, but they still didn't keep him the last one standing. I do understand why Howard has him on the team though; despite everything his karate skills are incredible.

The game was down to 15 minutes and only twenty people from both teams were standing. Mike and I had been the main players able to survive on the Red Team, but on the Green Team Takuya and Kouji were left.

Another five minutes passed and I thought I was safely hidden behind a mound of snow until I felt a cold sensation splatter over my back. What the hell? Who on earth had the skills to-TAKUYA!

I whirled around growling at him fiercely, but the man just smirked and laughed arrogantly. "What the hell, Takuya?" I sneered at him. Why was he being so damn mean? I decided to just leave. What an utter waste of time. I should've known by now that Takuya was a cocky hot-head at times and I should've expected for him _not _to go easy on me. My irritation boiled under my skin and I felt stupid and naïve. As I was leaving I heard him call out:

"Izumi!" Takuya shouted, "Izumi! Ahhh, c'mon baby, it's just a game."

I didn't turn back. I heard Kouji's faint voice whisper, "Aw, man, you've pissed her off. God, do you even realize what that means?"

I huffed like an angry bull as I entered the foyer. The cold was thawed off of my skin and greeted by the heat that surrounded the entrance. I marched up to my room and slammed the door behind me; exerting as much of my anger as I could.

Before I could start ranting to myself internally, I heard a knock on the door. Glaring at the piece of wood I said, "Who the hell is it?"

"Izumi," called an upset voice that I knew to well from the other side, "what's wrong with you? You left right in the middle of the game!"

Is that why he's upset; about the game!? "You're wrong; the game was already two-thirds of the way over- not in the middle. So I left close to the end- and why do you care about that game so much anyway? You should really pay more attention to your girlfriend, who got you all these great friends, an actual social life, and some decent clothes!"

I heard his exasperated sigh for the other side of the door and the temperature started to escalate, "Izumi, I was just having some fun. Not everything's about you anyway. God, why are you so high-maintenance and-and selfish!"

"Because that's just who I am and if you want me, I come with the whole package!" Did he really just call me self-centered!? And spoiled!? What an ass! Did he really think that was called for! What's worse is that this isn't our first fight. We've had a good number of fights already. Maybe too many for so soon.

There was no answer from the other side. No shift of movement, no nothing. I felt like crying and my stomach turned nauseous. I buried my face in my pillow and chewed on my lip trying to hold back the screams of frustrations and tears that threatened to leave me. Was it really this hard to keep a relationship? Is this working out?

"Izumi," Takuya whispered softly, "open up, let me in…I'm…I'm calming down."

What? Why would I let you in just for calming down? This man didn't make sense. "I don't know what you're talking about." My throat sounded croaky and teary. I felt a wave of fear pass through my body quickly. I didn't want to let him in yet, but I also didn't want him to leave.

"If you let me in, I'll explain." His voice grew slightly worried and impatient.

Slowly, I left my bed and glided over to the door. I inhaled deeply and reluctantly opened it. Immediately, Takuya burst in to the room and wrapped his arms around me. He began to trail kisses down my neck while whispering, "I'm sorry, Izumi. I really am. I didn't mean a word of what I said."

I began to sob softly in to his hair. I was so terrified. I didn't know why I had to have a part of me stolen from him. Why did he have to affect me the way he does?

Takuya moved from my neck to my lips; kissing them fiercely. He dug his tongue deep in to my mouth as his arms gripped me tighter. I could sense that he was frightened too and that made me sob harder. Takuya stopped and wiped my tears away with a thumb. I rested my head on his chest and his head rested on mine. We stood there innocently for what seemed like an eternity. I could sense that he was truly sorry and now he was just trying to comfort me. I knew I probably didn't deserve him, but I am truly and utterly blissful to have him by my side.

* * *

December 24th, it's one day until the Christmas holiday and today in the evening was the annual Christmas party Howard held in the dinning hall, which was open for special occasions only. I had never gone to the parties Howard held, for it never seemed like an interest to me. Every year I was asked by numerous of men, but this year they all knew I was taken. I sighed at my reflection in my room mirror. I looked perfect; my blonde hair spilled delicately over my pale shoulders and touched the top of my strapless, very light blues dress, which stopped right below my knees. I wore a special pair of Dolce & Gabbana light blue high heels to go with the dress. God, I spent practically my life savings on these fabulous shoes! Well, really I was pretty loaded on cash, for I had left with bundles of it before running away from home. Anyway, my dress was covered in soft tones of glitter and the bottom half of the dress was made up of frills, but the top was decorated with a white lacing going down the middle; stopping at the frills.

This day was special to me and I could barely contain my excitement. Kristen and I had spent hours picking out the perfect outfit for this evening and the perfect gifts for our men. I had gotten Takuya this bright red 848 Ducati Motorcycle. As much as I hate those things, Takuya can't get hurt very easily so I figure it was okay. For the bike, Kristen and I had to make a special trip in to Seattle one weekend. Takuya had been wild about wanting a bike so much that I knew exactly what to get him.

"Izumi, how do I look?" Kristen asked finally stepping out of the bathroom.

I smiled warmly at her appearance. She looked very cute in that soft, green dress I picked out for her. The dress was a one shoulder strap and held to her body perfectly pronouncing all her curves. It was simple, but very stylish. The Gucci shoes were my opinion as well and they worked wondrously. Her hair was put up in a curly, nicely done bun.

"You absolutely wonderful, Kristen." I said to her softly.

She looked at me with a bright grin on her face and said, "Well, you look gorgeous. All the guys are going to be so jealous of Takuya."

Kristen smiled as she began to comb my hair for me while I put on a pair of silver, chandelier earrings. She smiled at me in a sister like way through the mirror and I smiled back. I can't believe she even takes the time to put up with me. Kristen must be the most optimistic, patient person I know.

"C'mon, Izumi, it's time to go." I heard Kristen say with anxiousness etched in her voice.

I looked at my clock and it read 6:30, which means the party had already begun. (**Play the Song!**) I always liked arriving fashionably late, and the boys would be meeting us there as Kristen told them to. We arrived at the dinning hall in less than five minutes. Walking in, I felt the immediate attention I was receiving from the men and this time I walked with confidence. I looked around for Takuya and finally spotted him with the others at the food line. I smiled as Kristen and I went up to them. When Takuya saw me, my heart fluttered at his amazed expression. His eyes grew wide and his mouth was slightly ajar. He looked like such a little kid there, and so adorable. He was dressed on a tux, as were all the men, but he looked the finest. Takuya's handsome face smiled a smile of surprise and Tommy nudged him, so he could snap out of his trance. I saw Tommy wink at me and left with his date.

Kristen had already gone with Kouichi leaving Kouji, Takuya, and I standing next to each other. Takuya and I didn't exchange any words, but just eye contact.

Kouji cleared his throat and said with a small smile, "I think I'll leave you two alone."

I nodded at the twin gratefully and then continued to gaze in to Takuya's bright amber eyes. They were beautiful…After a while, I offered Takuya my hand and he took it; kissing it. My lips pulled in to a warm smile as he pulled me on to the dance floor with everyone else. I felt as if it were just the two of us in the room as he wrapped a hand around my waist and the other stayed linked to my hand as we dance in unison with everyone. We still hadn't said anything to each other, but instead our dancing did all the speaking and our mouths did not.

In a series of graceful movements, the room was peaceful and filled with soft laughter. My eyes were still focused on Takuya as he opened one arm in a cue for me to twirl. Howard always opened the dances with a graceful song to begin with for the couples, but then went more contemporary. Everyone liked it though it was slightly old-fashioned. This was almost more of a waltz.

Coming back from my spin, I placed my hand back on his shoulder. Butterflies began to flutter in my stomach as his gaze became more intense on me. His new visage made him seem sexier as he and I danced in perfect unison. In a soft movement, Takuya lowered me down carefully; bending my back so my hair hung close to the floor. He bent his head down to my neck as I held that position and trailed soft kisses up to my chin. I shivered under his warm touch and gracefully stood up straight again.

I smiled at him on my second twirl and he smiled back with that handsome crooked smile of his. I laughed softly as he spun one last time before going back to our original position. The song ended and it was only then I noticed all the passing glances we were receiving, but for once in my life I didn't care about that. Even Howard was staring at us with a small smile on his face, but my gaze was still held by Takuya's. Takuya's hands did not drop immediately let go of me. Once the next song began he dropped the arm around my waste, but his hand was still linked to mine.

He smiled at me with an even bigger grin that revealed his lovely, white teeth. Tenderly, Takuya moved some of my hair away and out of my face. "Izumi," he breathed happily, "you're so beautiful."

I felt my face flush deeply and I sighed joyfully. My free hand climbed up to his warm face and I trailed down his jawbone with a slender finger. His skin was so soft and kind against my cold touch. He lifted his own hand and covered mine; pressing it deeper to his cheek and then kissing my palm. Takuya then slowly led me off the dance floor with him to off to the back door where we exited to the back gardens. There were other couples back here, but that didn't stop him from pulling me in to a deep and affectionate kiss.

We held the kiss for as long as we could until it was time to breath again. After I pulled away I began to feel the chill of the winter night on my skin and I quickly returned in to Takuya's arms to keep me warm. The snow fell carefully around us and the moon was shining so brightly over head it seemed as if it had crept closer.

"Takuya," I whispered in to his chest, "let's go back inside."

He nodded and with one last kiss I led him back through the door.

* * *

_Okay, so this is the end of Part I, which is mostly the Romance, we will get in to some adventure in the next chapter for sure. _


	10. Stimulant

**Part II**

* * *

**Records: Stimulant**

_The poll is drawing near and I have heard from our two nominees! Hooray! Most of you have already nominated and that's awesome, just stay tuned for the beginning of the poll, which starts October 1st. _

Author's Notes:

Anyway, this is the beginning of some light action, the reason for the two parts is their meaning and it involves with our main character, Izumi, changing throughout the story. Okay, so she finally admitted to liking Takuya and now the two are going out. The thing is, there is no 'i' in 'together' or 'forever', so how can someone who's as vain as Izumi and as dense as Takuya make this work. Well, you'll find out. And you will also find out what the next step for Izumi is in this relationship, which is really the basis of Part II. Alright, I hope you enjoy and have a great day.

_

* * *

_

_Izumi's POV_

"Kyre, move out of the way!" I yelled at a brunette haired teen, who quickly dodged an oncoming missile. There was a loud explosion right behind the guy's feet as he ran towards me. "God, you idiot!" I growled fiercely at the 17 year old.

We were taking shelter behind some ruins of a car. The windows had all been shattered and the metal was burnt to smoldering black. All around us were ruins of buildings and various ones were still in flames. Smoke clouded our vision and the air was a rust red color from all the debris flying around. The ground was covered in papers, trash, and remains of cement that had once made up a street or side-walk. Street lights were broken and shattered on the floor. As more red beams were shot in our direction, Kyre and I ducked as low as we could to avoid being hit. We were a merely five inches from being shot out of existence. I grunted in annoyance as some of the dirt that had flew up in the air, caused by the small explosions, landed in my hair.

Immediately when the attack ceased, Kyre and I ran over to take shelter over at a different building where Mike, Tommy and Kristen were at with the new girl, Anastasia. Kristen was slightly agitated when I came over. "What's wrong?" I asked over another explosion that had occurred form the other side.

"I've lost the others," she muttered unhappily, "what use is it to teach the new comers without our whole team? Howard specifically said to work together."

"Takuya's being an ass again." That wasn't a question I had responded with. My fists clenched tightly and I fumed silently for a while.

"Look out!" shouted the new girl with a shrilling voice that pierced prominently through the air. About a second later, a missile struck the building we were at and set it into a blaze. The force pushed us back and I grunted irritably. After that, I quickly spotted Takuya laughing as he walked out on to the middle of the field. Yes, he was part of the team now, but unfortunately he wasn't always a team player. As a missile attempted to strike him, but he back fired it with his levitation at the attacker and there was a huge explosion followed by the crumbling of machine parts.

"Takuya!" I yelled angrily and looked at the faces of the new students. Their expressions were in pure shock and disbelief.

"Yea, baby," he smirked triumphantly.

"That was quick," Kouji muttered as he and Kouichi came jogging out from behind a nearby building. Avery also came out right behind them.

"Too quick," Kristen replied with slight annoyance; I could tell she was trying to compose herself. Tommy laughed in amusement.

"Class dismissed," Takuya smiled sarcastically and headed over towards us. The surroundings around us began to dissipate, leaving a large, blue dome with many small holes surrounding the place where the projectors were used by the main machine. The whole thing was a huge allusion used for training us and it was actually very life like, for one could get seriously hurt. We exited out the automatic doors on one side of the room.

Once we left, we came to a white hallway where there were many other important rooms that led to it. All of this was located in Howard's big, fancy garage where the jet was kept also. I sighed as Howard came up to us.

"How'd it go?" he asked in a hopeful voice.

"Not so great," I responded in a grim tone and casted a quick glower towards Takuya, who held his hands up innocently with a smirk. "Before Kyre and Anastasia had even the slightest chance to use their powers, Takuya took out the robot in less than twenty minutes in to the battle."

"Well, all they were doing was dodging bullets and missiles and taking cover. They weren't _trying_ to attack." Takuya complained.

"Yes, but I was teaching them how to defend themselves; we need a good defense first!" I snapped back crossly.

"A good offense is the best defense-" Takuya continued to argue until Howard cut him off sharply.

"Stop it; both of you!" Howard said sternly and sighed. "Takuya, we can't have you taking out the enemy so quickly every time, but Izumi, you don't have to be with the new ones every step of the way now. I'm sure they can handle themselves; seeing as they've done this many times. Now please calm yourselves."

"Yes, sir," I mumbled.

Takuya's sarcastic smile returned to his lips as he replied, "Will do, sir."

Howard smiled at Takuya and said, "At least you are learning also. You're powers are being very well controlled."

What? He shouldn't receive a compliment right now. That'll just boost his ego to an unnecessary amount. I chewed on my lip as I tried to hold back my insults.

I glanced at Kyre and Anastasia, who were stifling grins as was Tommy, who was standing behind them. I rolled my eyes at the two seventeen year olds and left the hall. I went in to the lab where Howard wanted to meet me after the training session and waited for him to arrive. I folded my arms impatiently and thought about the two new additions on our team. Kyre was a Record 3 with the ability to control electricity, but he could not form it. Anastasia was a high Records 2 with the ability to control vegetation. Yes, it does sound weird, but I find it quite interesting how she can control the growth of all plants, its movements, etc. Both of them were cute and I remember how Mike reacted when he saw Anastasia. He was immediately interested and I had a great deal of trouble not to laugh at how obvious he was.

I liked Anastasia, though, and that's saying something. I have trouble getting along with other girls, because of their pure envy towards me. Stasia was kind and quite comical. She was very animated and lively; she seemed to fit in already.

"Good afternoon, Izumi. Are you ready for your final tests?" Howard asked as he entered and by 'tests' he means physical examinations.

"Sure," I replied not quite so thrilled. I've been taking his stupid therapy for weeks now, ever since the Robert incident, which ended with his eventual death. Apparently he had been in the hospital for a long while after being reflected by my force field and one day he just didn't wake back up. It was as simple as that.

Howard had my lay down on the counter while he attached a series of wires to my head. "Close your eyes," he told me while playing with his computer. Next, he grabbed his recorder and said in to it, "January 13th in the year 2022. Current time: three pm."

Howard stepped back over towards me and flicked on his machine and a small jolt of electricity went through my body causing me to gasp. My mind seemed to have a last minute of racing thoughts and then relaxed in to a dormant state. I was barely conscious while Howard did these things of his.

In a faint voice, I heard him say to the recorder, "She appears to be stable; respiratory systems are working fine as her breathing continues to keep a normal rate. Force field…" Howard trailed off as he flipped a different switch and I felt some of my energy being drained as I involuntarily placed a force field around for my part. Taking a tennis ball, Howard tossed the round object toward me to only be reflected back. "…completely healed; finally."

I sighed at his words and felt a bit more relieved to know it was perfectly safe to use my shield on practically anything now. Howard switched off the machine and I felt completely exhausted.

"Okay, Izumi, stay put for about twenty minutes or so and I'll come to get you by then, but try and rest up a bit before I have to give you your final shot." I heard the automatic doors open and close for him.

I sighed and did as I was told. Closing my eyes, I kept quiet on the hard, but rather comfortable counter. After only about ten minutes I heard someone walk in. I muttered something absently, but didn't even comprehend what I said. I didn't feel like opening my eyes.

Next thing I knew, a pair of warm lips caressed mine causing me to sigh. My eyes fluttered open and I saw Takuya grinning down on me like an idiot; a completely handsome idiot. I felt my lips pulled into a soft smile and they continued to tingle from his touch. Yes I know it's slightly pathetic to think that even after three months of being together, Takuya continued to affect me.

"Hello, my love," he bent down and kissed me again. He then began to fiddle with my necklace with his fingers; the one had gotten me for Christmas, which he liked to point out everytime I was mad at him. It consisted of a purple diamond butterfly, which was one hundred percent authentic and the tips of its wings were made up of white gold. I remember squealing like a school girl when he showed it to me. It had to have been very, very expensive.

"Takuya," I moaned, "what gives you the right to kiss me when you've been acting like such a jerk." I kissed him back, despite my words.

"I'm not being a jerk now," He pulled a hand out from behind his back to reveal a bouquet of freshly picked, bright red roses; absolutely stunning. I gasped and took them from his hands.

"How'd you get these in the middle of winter?" I asked burying my nose in the sweet aroma. The petals gently caressed my skin.

"That's a secret, but, um, Anastasia did have something to do with it," he smiled sheepishly at me.

I giggled and sincerely said, "Thank you." I grabbed his chin and pulled him down for another kiss.

The sound of someone's throat clearing interrupted us and I jumped; startled to see Howard. I hadn't even heard him come in. Takuya gave me on last peck on the lips and pried the roses gently out of my fingers.

"I'll hold on to these until you're finished." He said giving me a small smile before leaving the lab.

There was an awkward silence between Howard and me while he injected me with some medicine that he created. It helped keep me in top shade, but worked slowly, so it took many shots to completely heal my injuries. Howard's face brightened and it looked as if he were about to say something until he collapsed on the floor. Shocked, I immediately jumped off the counter and rushed to him. His eyes were clouded and his body was seizing.

My breaths became short and choppy with worry, "Help!" I screamed, "Help! Help!"

Takuya was the first to rush in, but soon followed Mike and Kristen. "What's going on?" Takuya asked coming right to my side.

"He's having a vision!" Kristen squeaked with worry, "Quick, we have to get him back to the school and tell Professor Winstock."

"Will he be okay during the drive back over there?" I asked in a faltering voice.

"Well, he won't be okay here," Mike said and began to run out of the room saying, "I'll go start the car. Hurry!"

Professor Winstock was the first to greet us back at the school. Avery must've called in or something, because the professor seemed to know what was going on. He quickly took us over to the school's lab and placed Howard on one of the incliners used for patients.

"Quick, hand me that serum," Winstock ordered to Tommy, who was standing by the medicine cabinet, but the dumfounded look on the 17 year-old's face revealed that he didn't quite register the demand so the professor rephrased his words sharply, "the green bottle, Tommy! The green bottle!"

"Oh!" Tommy quickly glided through the cabinet until he stumbled upon the item and handed it to Winstock in a hurry.

Takuya arrived with another professor, Professor Catherine, to assist Winstock. Professor Catherine was the school's upperclassmen Biology professor and many people loved her for her caring and loving ways of teaching. I had to admit that I liked her very much as well and trusted her more than most of the other professors here at the school. She worked to stabilize Howards occasionally seizing body and held him down to the chair.

"Winstock, the stimulant, please," she said utterly calm.

"I'm working on it," he nearly snapped as he began to inject Howard with the liquid that was kept in the green bottle.

"It's working," I heard Kouji release a breath of air he'd been holding from the other side of the room; "he's stabilizing."

Indeed, Howard's body had stopped seizing and his eyes were returning to its normal shade of dark brown. His face was also beginning to have its color restored. After for what seemed like ages of heart stopping events, Howard shot back in to a conscious state and was breathing heavily.

I squeezed Takuya's hand as if to make sure he was still by my side and he squeezed back reassuringly. Howard's gaze turned gravely to me and he whispered so softly I could barely hear, "The war."

"What?" Winstock's perfect ears must've caught Howard's whisper, "What about the war?"

Howard's eyes scanned the room briefly and then met the professor's questioning gawk, "The war is beginning. Oh my God! It's beginning!" Howard's hand clutched Catherine's sleeve for support as he began to have trouble breathing.

"Shhh, lie down," she cooed and helped him lay back down on the recliner.

"No, we don't have time. Kristen," Howard searched the room for her.

"Yes," she asked in a shaky voice that was close to what mine would sound like if I were to speak at this moment.

"Make sure word spreads to every professor in this school that there will be a meeting in a short hour concerning my vision and suspend all classes until I say to resume." Howard ordered. She nodded and, with her incredible speed, flew out the door.

"An hour?" Winstock grumbled loudly, "You won't be fully recovered by that time."

"It must be done; Dalan has gathered reinforcements and is planning to attack one of the major cities in this country and there's a new enemy... I'll explain more later, but I can tell you that this is by far the most vivid and the longest vision I have ever experienced. It is almost like a full out prophecy laid at my eyes if all goes according to its plan, but it's not the most beautiful outcome."

I heard myself, and maybe Catherine too, gulp in worry. I glanced up at Takuya, who seemed very focused on something. He seemed as if he knew what was going on, but he didn't like what it was.

"Izumi," Howard's croaky voice called out to me, "you must leave Takuya and me to speak privately for a moment."

I looked at both of them in complete shock. I stepped back from Takuya, practically pushing him away, and stared at him with a strong emotion that was mixed with anger and worry. I wanted to scream, _what the hell is going on!_ But I bit my tongue.

Takuya's eye did not turn and make eye contact with me, but instead he turned in the opposite direction as if he were trying to hide something. His fists were clenched in to tight balls and his jaw clung tightly together. I left without another word, but with a heavy heart that was filled with a new intensity that I had not sensed before.

* * *

"Please, please, calm yourselves!" Winstock ordered the bunch of professors that had gathered under the library roof to hear the news. I stood by my team; Kouichi, Kristen, Kouji, Anastasia, Mike, Kyre, Tommy, and Avery. I stared at the floor in extreme worry, but all that melted away when I felt Takuya's warm, strong arms snake around my waist form behind. I was not startled by his sudden appearance for I have finally gotten used to it.

Howard entered the room in an automatically driven wheel-chair and asked for everyone to take a seat. "I must tell at once that the war is now closer than any of us has ever imagined."

There were a few gasped and people called out about what he saw, but Howard silenced then with a hand. "I will explain immediately what I saw."

The room fell silent and Howard began to speak once again, "There were ruins, fires, screaming humans running everywhere, and Dalan. Behind the foe was a huge heard of mutants all slaughtering people with laughter of the sinister kind. I had three visions; the first vision I saw was indeed the first attack and it was located in Washington D.C.; next I saw…" Howard hesitated and stared full on at Takuya. "…the one, who is to battle Dalan when all is at stake."

My heart froze and I left Takuya's arms in that moment. I stepped away from him in distress as is he was infested with some disease. My mouth hung open in alarm and cried, "Takuya! You saw Takuya battling Dalan?! But Takuya barely has control of his powers yet! He can't go up against Dalan without…" My voice trailed off as Howard's sympathetic eyes met mine. He'd die!

"He won't have to go up against Dalan for a long time, I can say that much. Though Takuya is in fact the only Record 4 special on our side and without him we will have a much harder time defeating Dalan. We'd lose."

"But you said it was a team effort! A _team _effort!" I tried to blink back the tears that threatened to leave my eyes.

"Izumi, you're overreacting!" Takuya said sharply, but lowly to me, "I can do this."

"Takuya, you don't know what the man is capable of!"

"I can learn; it can't be that hard!" his voice was shallow and arrogant.

"That's the attitude that's going to kill you. It _is_ hard! He's the most powerful mutant in the world." I shook my head knowing that he wouldn't understand.

"Enough," Howard said sternly before Takuya could reply, "it is a team effort, but we need a strong team, Izumi."

"I understand that and I'm more than willing to have Takuya fight with us, but not alone." I whispered.

"But in my vision he will have to, because we'll be busy. Don't you see that Dalan is not the only one who needs taming? There is more than one strong special out there. Some consist of dangerous Record 3s." Howard's tone stayed calm and understanding.

I shut my mouth after that, but I knew I would change this; Howard's visions were not definite after all. Somehow, someway, I will change this. I put up a façade and pretended to give Howard an understanding nod, but I didn't even dare glance back at Takuya.

"Do you know exactly when the first attack will be?" Catherine asked from her seat next to Winstock, who was rubbing his forehead in frustration.

"No, because in my third vision, the attack does not happen at all, but instead I see this human organization tracking and enslaving mutants, and somehow that brings Dalan's plans to a halt." Everyone in the room gasped and people began to shout out.

"What organization!?"

"We've heard of none such!"

Professors flooded Howard with questions, but I just wanted him to get on with the explaining, which he did eventually. "I don't know which organization it is, but I know what their leader looks like and what their intentions are. It is a secret group of humans hired by the government to capture us and use us for an army of some sort. Also it does not start within the United States, but somewhere foreign. I could not identify what dialect they spoke, though."

"Wait," Tommy shook his head in utter confusion, "So there are two things that could happen next month: one being that there will be an attack by Dalan; two is that a human organization will do what to stop Dalan, exactly?"

"I don't know, but all I do know is that their paths cross in my vision, but Dalan is far from being captured, and make no mistake that the organization is a good thing for delaying Dalan, but I assume that our foe's army will increase Dalan's armies. These humans are different, though. I sense it. They have become engulfed with a hatred and an evil passion to destroy us, but be sure not to paint every human the same way. We still must fight for the humans with good in their hearts."

What?! I think the humans have made it clear that they want us gone. Sometimes, I forget why I fight for those arrogant parasites. They don't appreciate anything we do and it drives me nuts. Maybe the world is better off with-No! Stop it! Remember that there are still good people out there!

"And when will these events start?" asked Catherine.

"Very soon, but the day was strangely blurred as if something were in the way."

"What do we do with the school, then?" asked Professor Maple, he taught my Calculus class.

"We keep our classes going, but contact our people and tell them what I saw and that I will be arriving at the New York headquarters with my team by next week to continue our intense training. The team must also be suspended with their education, but it is crucial for the others to keep taking our classes. This could be the beginning of the end for man-kind."

* * *

_Uh-oh, Takuya's not being very bright about the situation and Izumi's getting mad...how will this play out? ANYWAY! Stay tuned for TAKUYA'S STORY! Next week he will reveal his past! It's pretty sad...sniff..._


	11. Lessons

**Records: Lessons**

_Hola readers! Only a couple weeks until the author awards go on their way and that's going to be fun! Oh, also, ANONYMOUS readers MAY also nominate people!! Someone asked me that a while ago and I kept forgetting to answer. Anyway, in this chapter you will also read Takuya's past and you're going to leave the school for a while. They don't come back for at least another ten chapters so wave your goodbyes and say 'Hello New York!'_

Songs

_River Flows In You_- track 6; This is the piece Izumi plays in the piano room and it's like Takuya and Izumi's love theme song. **This song is encouraged because its the love theme.**

* * *

After leaving Professor Winstock in charge of the school in his absence, Howard told us to be ready and gather our belongings for a long trip to New York once again. I grunted angrily as I began to pack my clothes. We were departing in about four days and I had no desire to leave my home. I sighed; frustrated at my own whirling thoughts, which I had attempted to keep straight from the beginning. Let's see: Howard has two visions about the month of March; one, Dalan will attack and we'll have to have a full out battle, or two, a human organization stops Dalan temporarily and we have to investigate that. Oh my God! This was so confusing, and the worst part is that Takuya will have to fight Dalan! The hot-head of my life will die at Dalan's feet! Stop that, Izumi. Maybe he can do this. Maybe all it takes is a little faith.

I sighed again. This was too much and my head was beginning to hurt…a lot. I decided to just leave my room for a little while and go down to the music room next to the library. I took my seat at the grand piano and began to play a piece I had been working on for a while. As I played, my mind began to come back to a state of relaxation and the music engulfed my worries so much so that I wasn't able to think of them any more.

I had finally learned how to play it to perfection and a smug smile was displayed on my face as I thought about it. Weeks of hard work had finally paid off. I did not even notice someone had been here listening until I had finished playing. He caught me off guard again (and I thought I'd be used to it). Takuya gave me a small smile and bent down to kiss my lips softly.

"That was really pretty, Izumi," he whispered and sat down next to me on the piano bench.

"Thank you," I replied nonchalantly and avoided his beautiful eyes.

"Izumi," Takuya moaned and took my hand in his, "please don't be like this."

"Be like what, Takuya?" I snapped crossly, "What do you want me to be like? Do you want me to be happy? Do you want me to say, 'oh Takuya, I'm sooo glad you're going up against the _most powerful_ being on earth'?"

"No," he responded with slight irritation, and I could tell he was trying to control himself, "Izumi, I just want you to understand. You have to understand that it has to be done this way. It's fate."

"Fate?" I scoffed, "Fate doesn't exist." I left the piano bench and he came after me.

"Well," Takuya began to say as he grabbed my arm to keep me from leaving, "I think fate brought me here to be with you."

Turning to him, I met those perfect amber eyes of his and became lost in them as I had from the beginning. "Takuya," I whispered softly and saying his name like that still made my lips tingle, "do you doubt?"

My question seemed to surprise him and his eyes looked hurt. He brought me closer to him and he said lowly, "I have to tell you something."

I looked without saying anything to him as he continued to explain. "I'm going to tell you about my life and why I _do_ feel doubt, but it doesn't have anything to do with you, but with me." Takuya led me to sit back down on the piano bench with him.

"Okay, well, I've never really told anybody about this, so, um, bear with me," he stuttered and I took his hand to try and encourage him, "Before I was turned into a mutant, I grew up in Apollo Beach, Florida with a great family. We were all there for each other; my mom, dad, and two brothers. I was the oldest brother and nine years old when I was declared to have leukemia, which was a heartbreaker for me and my family. Of course when the 'cure' was available to the public later that year, my dad made sure it was administered to me. Everyone was happy for me the first week or so, but that was short-lived. Things went wrong very fast and I found myself having the strange ability to move things with my mind, control fire, and I became a lot faster. At first I liked my new powers, but then I realized that I had become very short-tempered with people. My family still loved me, but they also feared me. It wasn't until one night that me and one of my brothers got into a huge fight. Everything happened so fast and I had absolutely no control back then and…."

Takuya paused and I could tell he was really struggling to say this next part. "…for the first time I had generated fire myself, but I killed him. I killed my own brother in a freak accident, but my brother wasn't the only one. I didn't realize it, but I had set the whole house on fire. I was so blinded by my anger and the house burnt down in a matter of seconds. I killed my entire family," I saw him trying to blink back his tears, "Everyone, who I was close to, died that night. That's when I ran far away from Florida and I began to travel by myself. I stole a lot to survive and about five years later, when I was 14, I heard about your school. I didn't want to go at first, because I didn't think I needed the help and on top of that, I didn't even know where it was. Another six years later, I got tired of wandering around and not doing anything to help myself. I found out where you guys were and I came with one reason only and that was just to control my powers, but everything changed as soon as I met you."

He smiled at me as he recalled the memory, "I remember seeing you for the first time and you hit me like an atom bomb. I tried so hard not to be interested, because I was so afraid to get close to anyone again. I thought it couldn't work anyway, because of me and my lack of self control, but whenever I was around you…God, I couldn't think about that stuff. I was so angry with myself, for being so weak and selfish. You were also just so…beautiful. And I guess like every man, that beauty lured me."

I felt myself beginning to tear up and my lip began to quiver as I asked, "Are you still afraid?"

He nodded and honestly replied, "Yes, but I was terrified at the beginning. I bet you were too, but I'm better now."

I stared in to his eyes for a moment and then kissed him deeply; wrapping my arms around his neck. "Takuya," I moaned as he deepened the kiss. After a long minute, I broke the kiss, but stayed wrapped in his arms comfortably.

"I just don't want anything happening to you, Izumi," Takuya whispered gently in a weak voice.

"Nothing will," I promised.

"Don't say that, you never know what-"

"Nothing," I repeated over his words.

* * *

"I didn't touch your fucking toothbrush, Kouji!" I heard Tommy scream from their room. Kristen and I sighed as we walked down the hall and knocked on their door with our suitcases all packed and ready. It was January 17th and already time to get going to New York, but the guys were all taking forever.

"Tommy, give it to me now, or I'll kick your ass!" Kouji shot back furiously.

Takuya answered the door with a sweatdrop trailing down the back of his head and looked at us sheepishly. "We're having some slight…difficulties."

I peered over his shoulder and saw Kouji chasing Tommy around the room and replied, "I see."

"Oh, hey, girls," Kouichi greeted panting heavily, "sorry, I was trying to calm the other two. It's getting really difficult, but I got 'em covered."

"Well, what the hell happened in the first place?" Kristen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Kouji couldn't find his special toothbrush and he thought Tommy took it, but he didn't. It was already packed." the twin explained.

"Kouji still has that damn thing?" I asked in a mocking tone, "That brush is some years old now."

From the corner of my eye, I see Anastasia turn the hallway corner calling out our names. "Guys, Howard's waiting. Hurry!"

"We're coming," I reply for everyone and then turn back to the boys, "I hope you all are packed, because we're leaving right now."

"Don't worry about us; you know how reliable we are," Takuya assured with a sarcastic grin plastered of his face.

I kiss him lightly on the lips before leaving with Kristen to the van. Once everyone was piled in and ready, we drove off to Howard's garage. I glanced at the faces around me and realized that fear was playing every one of us. How could it not? We were going to have to work very hard as a team to defeat Dalan and the possibility of one of us not coming back is very reasonable. I shifted my gaze out the window and up at the passing grey sky. I was going to miss the weather, the school, my room. We could all be gone for a very long while.

We arrived within ten minutes and moved our luggage to Howard's jet. Howard had been up since dawn preparing for the trip. A couple of the professors helped him pile in some of the fancy guns and armor in to the jet. This must be bad if Howard is packing prototypes. I sighed and took hold of Takuya's hand. At least I wasn't alone in this. None of us were. We all had each other, and that's what really matters. Oh God! I think I'm becoming nicer. That's absurd...

"Let's go everyone, no time to lose!" Howard ordered as he thanked the professors for their and hopped in to the plane with us.

"I got window seat!" Takuya yelled to me while I took my sweet time. I sighed; that man can be so immature.

"Izumi, quickly," Avery pressed, but I scowled at his impatience. Who is he telling me what to do?

Once inside, I sat next to Takuya, who was of course by the window, so I was on the aisle and luckily right across from Kristen. I gave her a small smile of encouragement; she had to be the most frightened, for she's really the softy in the group. She smiled back, but it was more of a half-smile. I looked over to Takuya. He was staring out the window as we began to ascend. He's really fascinated by all of Howard's gadgets and, ever since joining the team, he has been studying as many as he could; figuring out how they work and function. I'd find him in the garage at the break of dawn on some days. I secretly liked the look on his face when he gets enthralled by something; it's completely adorable.

"Are you staring at me?" Takuya smirked.

Oh God! I didn't even realize. "No!" I answered as my cheeks grew warm, "I was just looking…out…-um-there."

"Sure ya were," he chuckled and I flipped my hair in annoyance.

"Whatever," I huffed and folded my arms in front of my chest. My thoughts began to drift again. Is this really Takuya's first time going to New York? Wow, it must be! I know Anastasia and Kyre have never been, but I guess Takuya too. "You're going to love our base in New York," I said to him with a smile.

He shifted his gaze from the window and to me with a grin, "Why's that?"

"The high-tech gear you boys love is from the base. Howard told me they ship it to him for approval and testing, but I hear there's much they haven't been able to ship. Plus, it's really were the new technology started." I answered and giggled at the sight of his excitement building on his handsome face.

"Izumi," he sighed and put an arm around me, "you know me too well."

I laughed and rested my head on his chest; making myself comfortable now that the seat belts had been released. "_Too_ well is right," I added, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

I woke up to find myself resting on Takuya's shoulder. Apparently he was still asleep, for when I moved out from under him, his head fell into my lap and he began snoring lightly. I giggled softly and began to run my fingers through his hair. His face looked so innocent and relaxed when he was asleep. It looked like that of a little boy, who has yet to distinguish good and evil. I kept twirling his soft, dark auburn colored hair and then tenderly pushed some of it away from his sleeping face. His hair wasn't very long, but it was slightly disheveled on some occasions, like now, but he still looked irresistible nevertheless.

Eventually his bright eyes fluttered open and he looked up at me sleepily. He yawned and smiled up at me softy. "How long was I out?" he asked in a drowsy tone.

"A couple hours," I replied with a smile of my own.

He sat back up and leaned his head against the seat and moaned, "Are we almost there?"

"Howard said only about another ten minutes, but that was five minutes ago and he did want everyone to be buckled up. I didn't really want to wake you." I admitted with a smirk.

He sighed putting on his seatbelt for our landing in New York and as usual Howard landed the craft with perfect steadiness. We all exited the plane to be greeted by a group of henchman that obviously worked for Howard and the whole stupid agency. I was surprised, though, to see no human in sight. This does seem different.

As we came to the entryway of Sector R, Takuya walked close by me and took in everything. I saw him light up when we actually went inside. I knew he would be truly impressed with the underground city. He beamed at me and I couldn't help but laugh at his overexcitement.

"Howard," I heard a familiar voice call out with a heavy British accent, "nice to see you; I have been ordered by Darius to show you to your temporary rooms before taking to the conference that will be held in a short while."

Okay, Howard does in fact run some of this operation here in the states, but, really, this guy named Darius set up the Lairs and the whole Sector R establishment in the first place and recruited Howard. Darius is also considered another powerful mutant politically, for he knows strategy and human politics well. He's not all that physically powerful though.

"Thank you, Rachel; it's nice to see your doing well." Howard nodded gratefully and motioned for us to follow him.

I grabbed Takuya's hand as we entered the center of the underground town. It was truly amazing; it really was like an underground community with schools, stores, shops, and all for specials, so they could find peace. The only difference is that everything was on platforms that connected to each other. Ramps connected every huge platform and led downward deeper in to the earth. The hole that we were in was so big it could fit about two empire state buildings. That's over 200 platforms all connected to each other! There were, actually, some elevators that connected people to different floors on the sides of the walls. Takuya was already so amazed by its shear size. I remember also being enchanted when I saw this, but the thought of living in a hole bothered me. I like seeing the sun; feeling the wind.

Rachel led us down to the 28th floor and to a taller building that looked like it had four stories to it. The building was a nice tan color and looked decent from the inside as well. Apparently the whole building was reserved for our stay and the rooms were very nice for my taste. Better than that stupid dorm, but sadly I'd rather be there. Well, another plus is that I get a whole room to myself.

"This is some awesome shit!" Mike exclaimed; also happy to have his own room.

"I'll have to agree with you there," Kyre laughed along with his new buddy.

"Like your room, Izumi?" Kristen asked, "I'll miss you, but not too much."

I smirked and replied, "I won't miss you at all."

After settling all my suitcases down on the double bed, I went to look for Takuya, who was farther down the hall from me. One knock on the door and he answered it in a flash.

"What can I do for you miss?" he asked, bowing and kissing my hand gently.

I giggled and allowed myself in, "I was just curious as to have you think of the place so far?"

"Are you kidding? It's amazing. I wonder how long it took to set up everything. It looks like years and years of work. I wonder how I'd never heard of this place before. Is this the biggest community out of all the Record Lairs?" He asked and joined me on the bed where I now sat.

"It's really the second, but not by much. The biggest is under Paris, but I've never been. I hear it's beautiful, though. The French like to decorate a lot more than we do." I threw my head back on one of his pillow.

"I'm just glad we get TV and electricity down here. I wonder how they set that up too." His curiosity was really starting to annoy me.

"Must you know everything? Can't you just go with it all and not ask questions?" I furrowed an eyebrow and stared at him hard.

Takuya laughed. "Where's the fun in that?" he answered. Before I could reply, he was on top of me and kissing my lips sweetly.

"Takuya," I moaned and he deepened the kiss. His hands began to roam up and down my body, and my hands ran though his hair. He began to kiss down my neck. My hands traveled down to his perfectly toned stomach and I felt his hard abs under my fingers. His kisses were now traveling back up, but I began to feel a strange knot of excitement form in my stomach. It was as if my body was aching for more of him. Takuya began to kiss me even harder and more passionately than before. Our bodies were practically pressed to one another. I started to breathe hard as I kissed him back with the same intensity.

"Takuya," I moaned again, but he didn't seem to hear. "Takuya, Takuya, wait." I stopped him and began to sit up.

He stopped too, but he seemed more reluctant. I heard him also panting hard and the room had grown very warm; I hadn't even noticed 'til now. He moved out from on top of me and plopped down next to my side. We were still panting hard…Oh god! Why is my body feeling so weak right now?

"Are you okay," he asked finally.

"Um…" I blushed furiously and stuttered, "I-I don't necessarily think I'm ready for that yet."

Takuya nodded, "It's fine. I totally understand."

If my eyes aren't deceiving me, it almost looks as if he was blushing too. I smiled uneasily and gave him one last peck on the lips before getting up. "I'm gonna go to my room and…well…get ready for t-the conference t-thing, I guess…" I mumbled.

Takuya chuckled nervously and opened the door for me. I quickly paced away down the hall without looking back. I must've looked like a total moron back there. The truth is, I just don't really want to give that up yet. I'm still afraid about our relationship. Even after all these weeks I just feel scared sometimes. It's a scary thing to have your heart held in someone else's hands, when you think about it. Again the strange emotion that I feel when I think about Takuya began to well up in me again. I think…I think I'm in love with him.

No...I am not.

_

* * *

Here is where we see the start of Part II's theme. Izumi is very prideful of herself and is not going to get rid of her love so easily. You'll see. Anyway, R&R_


	12. Apolobleh!

**Records: Apolo-bleh!**

_Wow, I have been sooo busy with Homework its not even funny. Say 'aye' if you think your teachers are out to get you! Well, sorry for the late night update, but I had to proof read it and I didn't have time during the week. Anyway, enjoy, this has some language so all you goody-goods out there, beware! Fall Author Awards poll goes up in about a week! Oh, ANONYMOUS PPL MAY NOMINATED AUTHORS!_

_OKay, so we begin this chapter with Izumi regretting thinking that she might be in love with Takuya. She said-or thought- this last chapter and this chapter we have some best buddy advice with Kristen! yay! Also, we have more drama about Takuya and Dalan going head to head. Alright enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

I paced nervously down the hall while regretting what I had just admitted to myself. Why am I saying I love Takuya when I can barely figure out for myself what love is? Takuya's never said anything about love either. If Takuya still doesn't love me, maybe _I'm_ jumping the gun. I should take a little more time until I admit something like that. God, what am I so afraid of? It's just a stupid word: 'love' is. This is ridiculous.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't pay attention to where I was going and rammed right in to Kristen. The collision sent me to the floor and I groaned with exasperation.

"Oh, hey, Izumi!" she greeted and helped me up.

"Thanks…" I muttered lowly and began to walk away from her when she stopped me.

"Wait-are you okay?" Kristen's concern was obvious in her tone and she gave me a sad smile.

I bit my lip trying to avoid snapping at her, for she was only trying to help. I took a deep breath and then I suddenly had a brief revelation. She actually could help-I mean, she knows about this 'love process'. She's been in love with Kouichi for like two years now.

"Um, well, Kristen," I began a little edgily, "what exactly is love?"

"Oh," she responded. The question seemed to surprise her, but then a wide smile spread across her face. "Come, let's talk in my room."

She led me down the stairs to her first floor room; she locked the door behind us then took a seat on the bed. I hesitated for a moment, but eventually sat down next to her.

"Love," she began, "is a really strong feeling of care for another person. Some people say it's the best thing this earth has to offer, but those are really just thoughts from hopeless romantics; then again, who isn't a hopeless romantic deep inside nowadays?" She giggled and continued, "Anyway, love is also an intense emotional connection to the other person and it can be scary. I mean, you're depending on someone to hold your heart and also trusting them not to break it. That's terrifying! If that person leaves you, a part of yourself leaves with them, and the horrible truth is that it's very possible for something like that to happen; you've really just got to take the chance. When feel something like you do towards Takuya, Izumi, you're better off diving into it than fighting it. It's better to find out what it was other than what it could've been."

I nodded comprehensively, but also slightly surprised. She was making sense.

"I personally believe," she prolonged to say, "that you and Takuya are soul-mates; you were made for each other, but that still doesn't mean anything can't happen. You both have your flaws that could also be the downfall of your-um-'feeling'. Don't take this the wrong way, Z, but you have the tendency to be a little…selfish, and that's not a good thing to have in a relationship. Don't get me wrong, Takuya isn't exactly a saint himself, but no one really is. People just learn to get around each other's problem. Now that you know what love is, do you think you're in love with Takuya?"

I thought about it for a long moment and shook my head sadly and frustrated, "I still don't know."

Kristen smiled sympathetically, "I understand. You'll figure it out though. You will."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked trying to compose myself emotionally.

"I don't know, I guess you'll just feel it. You just know; just like I did with Kouichi." She hugged me.

"Thank you," I whispered and hugged her.

* * *

"Ah-ha! Finally, it's been too long!" exclaimed a big, brawny man racing up to greet Howard. I laughed softly at the look of Howard's face as the man charged towards him.

"Why, hello, Darius." Howard struggled to say through Darius' huge bear hug.

"And I see the whole gang's here with…three new ones! Wow, I been away longer than I thought, but you know Dalan isn't going to track himself!" Darius boomed with laughter at his own joke and it caused me to smile. I really liked the cheerful, older man. He really was very animated and unexpected at times.

"Yes, the three ones are Kyre, Anastasia, and Takuya. Kyre and Anastasia have practically just begun their adventure with us, but Takuya here is the one I have been telling everyone about. He's the Record 4." Howard put a reassuring hand on Takuya's shoulder.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet all of you! Takuya, I expect a lot from you, and not to pressure you or anything, but many of the people in this city are counting on you and are looking up to you. I wish you the best of luck on your upcoming journeys." Darius shook Takuya's hand firmly.

"Thank you, sir." Takuya replied like a gentleman.

I gave Takuya a warm smile and he winked back at me.

"What's this?" Darius looked from Takuya to me and chuckled, "Have we got a new couple, Howard?"

Oh, shit.

"Yes," Howard replied with slight annoyance, "we do."

It was very hard to tell whether Howard liked the fact Takuya and I were together, or not. He seemed happy for me, but it was hard to determine if Howard's relationship with Takuya was a smooth one.

"Well I'll be damned! Izumi finally has found herself a strapping young lad here. I never thought I'd see the day. Guess you've already used that luck I gave ya, aye Taki?" Darius laughed again and elbowed Takuya in the side.

Apparently everyone in the room was looking at Takuya and I, and this made me smirk. Yep, that's right boys, I'm taken. I felt Takuya's arm snake around my waist and pull me closer to him.

Darius continued to greet the rest of us and then lead us to the conference room, where many were already gathered. I took a seat next to Takuya and Kristen.

A special representing Paris opened up the meeting with a brief summary of past events including Howard's visions. The room turned toward Takuya as the special explained the foreseen event of Takuya battling Dalan one on one. My stomach clenched at the thought.

"So this meeting will begin the case of the human organization. We've found out the group's rumored name; MRG, standing for Mutant Recruitment Group. Apparently the idea of the group began here in the United States and has expanded to other European countries. Reports of Asian groups have not been confirmed I've already sent some of my spies to record any leads they can find."

"Thank you, Jacque, your quick thinking in sending those agents was a good reaction to the disappearing of our fellow colleagues. We must find them as quickly as possible," Darius stated and then motioned for Jacque to sit down.

"What's our best move at this point, Darius?" Rachel asked after Jacque had taken his seat.

"I don't want to send to many people out in to the field, because I don't want to take the risk of them being captured as well." Darius explained and sighed, "If more people are captured, more Lairs they'll reveal. I think the best thing is to just…wait."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and decided to speak up, "Wait for what?"

"Information. Right now we barely have anything. We cannot act in such little knowledge."

Made sense…Darius continued on saying something for a while, which I didn't exactly pay attention to. My mind was trying to think of ways to avoid Takuya facing Dalan alone. I may have to wait a little longer to find out a solution.

After a while, Howard nodded in agreement with whatever Darius was saying and added, "In the mean time; you all will continue your training and actually learn some positions around here so you can help out with the organization."

I could sense Takuya's excitement next to me and it caused me to frown. Was this really that great for him? All we're going to be doing around here is work. This is stupid; I want to go back home…

"Everyone is dismissed except for Rachel, Howard, and his team." Darius waited for everyone to leave before continuing. "Now, I expect a lot from you all."

We all nodded, but Kyre and Anastasia looked very intimidated. They really have to toughen up, though. It might be a little scary to be suddenly pushed into this whole organization, but really, they look like terrified puppies.

"You have shown me in the past that you are capable of handling yourselves, but that doesn't mean you can today. Some of you have new…distractions." Darius stole a quick glance at me.

No! I felt my face pale with anger and I began to shake severely. Distractions! He is talking about me and I know it. Everyone knows it. Takuya looks at me for a brief moment, but then turns away and shifts uncomfortably. He tries to hold my hand, but I move it away from him; to angry to be touched right now.

"Izumi…" Howard warned, but that wasn't helping.

I turn to him and began to quake with infuriated emotions. "Don't you 'Izumi' me, Howard. You know that was uncalled for." I tried to speak as calmly as I could, which was not very calm.

"I'm sorry if I offended you, but I was just saying-" Darius tried to explain before I cut him off abruptly.

"No, you did not offend me." I lied, but it was an obvious fib. You humiliated me! "All I'm saying is that I can handle myself. I don't have any…'distractions'."

"Very well," Darius sighed, "you are all dismissed."

I immediately left the room hastily and Takuya was close behind. He seemed a bit upset, but I didn't see how he could be. I didn't care anyway.

"Izumi!" Takuya called out and suddenly appeared in front of me (I hate it when he does that) "Izumi, wait, please!"

I kept trying to walk out my anger and he definitely wasn't helping. I heard him sigh with annoyance as I walked around him.

"You don't need to get mad about that, baby. He was just saying that you should be careful." Takuya tried to reason.

I whirled around to face him with narrow eyes and snapped, "It's you who needs to be careful! I've been doing this kind of stuff for four years now. I'm capable of handling myself."

He stepped toward me and replied, "Well, so am I. Just because I'm new to the team doesn't mean I have no fighting experience." He smiled playfully and put his hands up like one of those boxers, "I can kick ass."

I continued to glare at him saying, "This is all a big game to you. You can't take anything seriously. Way to go, Taki, that's very immature."

This made him mad and he scowled back defensively, "Look, Z. I'm just trying to cheer you up and be positive. Your reaction to this is ridiculous and quite frankly, I think your being a-a…"

"Say it, I dare you," I threatened.

"Well, a bitch!" he yelled.

"Well, why are you going steady with me if I'm such a bitch?!" I shot back in fury.

His expression darkened ten times and the temperature began to increase, "Look, you need some time to calm down and honestly, I do too. Let's just go to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

And on that note, he left. I watched him turn the corner with sad eyes; he didn't even look back. I can't believe he said that to me. I was just worried about him and this is what I get? Fine. I don't need this. I tried to tell myself it would be okay, but tears threatened to leave my eyes. I chastised myself for being weak and too sensitive. I can't go off and cry like a little girl every time we fight. I sniffed and dragged my lifeless body to my room. I buried my head in my pillow and screamed into it. That seemed to make me feel better.

"It will be okay." I told myself. He's bound to come knocking on my door any minute now and all will be well.

Sure enough, I heard the knock and glided out of bed. I fixed my hair and wiped my eyes to make it look like I was fine before answering. Of course, though, to my great disappointment, it was Kristen. I sighed and greeted her.

"Hey, Izumi, are you okay? Darius really should've talked to you privately about that. It was rude, I agree." She continued to babble as I let her in. I jumped back on to my bed and held back the urge to sob.

"Izumi…" she said sadly, "Did you and Takuya have another fight? I could get Kouichi to talk to him or-"

"No, it's fine. He'll be back." I muttered.

She looked at me and smiled softly, "I know he will, but maybe you should apologize. I mean-"

"Apologize?!" I asked incredulously, "This wasn't my fault. It's _his_ stupid ego that's getting in the way."

"Izumi!" she snapped. I had never heard her use that tone with me, "You are so blind to anyone but yourself. It doesn't matter if it's your fault or not! I'm just saying that it will make things better and you want things better right? I know it's hard, but he's already apologized for every fight so far. Why can't you do it this once? For both of you."

I glared at her and snarled, "Get out! You're not helping. Go!"

She reluctantly did as I said and left without another word.

The next morning I felt a tinge of regret course through my body. Perhaps the way I acted wasn't best. I stirred in my bed and rubbed my eyes of any trace of sleep left. I groaned; Kristen's right. I should go apolo-bleh! Once I took my shower, got dressed, and fixed my hair, I took a final look in the mirror and my face broke in to a smile despite everything. I've been forgetting how beautiful I am lately with my perfect red lips, cascading gold locks, violet eyes and all. I flung the door open and froze in my tracks as I saw the cause of my pain and uneasiness leaning casually on the wall across my doorway. I glared at him for a moment, but my gaze softened as I noticed he was asleep with his mouth slightly agape.

It was there when I also noticed how beautiful he was. For some reason, the olive-tan skin, the messy auburn hair, and the bright amber eyes were simply stunning to me. I can't help but wonder if that's why I had such a rash anger on the man from the beginning. Was I jealous that someone was really as beautiful as me? I gently closed the door behind me and crept up to him. After sneaking a small kiss from his right cheek, I whispered into his ear, "I'm sorry."

Suddenly his arms were at my waist in an instant and he smiled at me, "I know you are."

For some reason I wanted to be mad at him for faking his adorable slumber, but then forgot all about it in a kiss he planted on my lips. I sank into it and when we finally parted, he gave me another small smile. "Let's go join the others in breakfast."

* * *

_Tada! lol, next chapter up Friday! Oh, next chapter there is some serious stuff, because what happens when Howard has Izumi and Takuya on separate missions? Takuya doesn't take that too lightly. Will they be separated or will they not? Who knows? I do! lol. _


	13. Flaring

**Records: Flaring**

_FALL AUTHOR AWARDS ARE UNDER WAY!! Go and vote before doing anything else! IF you haven't voted STOP and do it! Do not read this chapter before voting. IF you are ANONYMOUS make a profile just to vote, lol. I'm just kidding, but if you do regularly check out Takumi stories, I really do encourage it. Besides, we need as many Takumi authors as we can get so why not start writing your own stories._

_Okay, I FEEL LIKE POSTING ANOTHER CHAPTER SUNDAY, but I'm not sure...eh, what the heck, I'll do it. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SUNDAY!_

_

* * *

_

The manikin suddenly burst into flames and was burnt to ashes once Takuya was finished with it. I smiled at him through the glass where Darius and I were watching him. I usually took some time to see Takuya's training sessions, because he liked to show off _a lot_. I enjoyed watching him though, it made him happy and that's really what I've been trying to make him lately. The room Takuya was in was grey, dark, and small, but the walls were resistant to any element; that's why Darius made him practice with fire in this room only. It was been a couple of days since our arrival and Takuya has already improved immensely, but I can tell he still has difficulty control the flames.

"Very well done, Taki; that concludes your training for this afternoon. Come back during the evening please." Darius said to him through the intercom.

Takuya nodded and smiled as he left the room. "What'd you think?" he asked while wiping some of the sweat that had formed on his forehead and brow.

"I think-" Darius began, but I had to interrupt.

"I think you've improved immensely since we got here, but you still have a lot of work to do on control and possibly form." I answered with a grin.

"Yeah," Darius mumbled, "what she said. Miss Talk-a-lot over here took the words right out of my mouth, but I was also going to add that I'm impressed with you. Some of those moves you're doing take a lot of time to grasp, but you seem to be a very quick learner. Keep up the good work. Be back here by eight or so."

"Thanks, D." Takuya and Darius did some 'knuckle-touch' (or at least that's what they call it) thing which I completely think looks odd, but whatever.

As we left the training building, Takuya wrapped a warm hand around my waist causing me to lean in to him. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Everyone's going to eat at that one restaurant we found the other day. What was it?" I scratched my chin as I tried to remember the name of probably the best place to eat around here.

"Kelly's? Yea, that's what you're talking about. They had the most amazing burgers! Let's go!" Takuya grabbed me by the hand and pulled me in the direction of the building, which wasn't far away, but nothing really was in this stupid hole we were in.

We got there and Stasia, Kyre, Kristen, and Kouichi were sitting at a booth. I walked in with a high head as the gazes of various men began to consume me. I smirked and held tighter to Takuya's arm. I could have sworn someone cursed as soon as I did that and it made me giggle.

"Hey, guys!" Stasia greeted us when we arrived.

"Oh, hey!" Kristen smiled and told Kouichi to scoot over so we could sit. Takuya ended up sitting across from me next to Kyre and I stayed next to Kristen. The restaurant was not much bigger than your average sports bars. The walls were decorated with baseball gear and such (yes, even down here we kept up with the sports news). There were two flat-screen T.V.s, one on each end of the restaurant, and other smaller screens dispersed evenly throughout the place. The walls and floor were made of nice wood and I really didn't mind eating here. Takuya loved the burgers, Kristen and the others adored their wings, and I thought the salads were well above average.

"Where are the others? They're going to miss out?" Kyre asked and looked around to try and spot anybody else.

"They can't make it. Mike and Avery are still training and don't get a break until another hour. Tommy and Kouji are with Howard running some errand." Kouichi explained and took a sip out of his drink. I couldn't tell what it was…

"Hello, what can I get everybody today?" the waiter asked looking directly at me.

"Oh," I said taken back a little; he came out of nowhere, "I'll take the Caesar Salad, thank you."

"What dressing would you like with that ma'am?" he asked again; smiling.

I felt slightly uncomfortable by the fact that the waiter was hitting on me right in front of Takuya, but I kinda hoped it made Taki jealous. I smirked as I did in fact feel the area heat up.

While stealing glances at me, he took the others' orders and left. He wasn't totally unfortunate looking, but definitely not as handsome as Takuya. I looked over at Takuya and saw him frowning, but he was trying to hide it.

I giggled and brought the menu to my face while I laughed. I then whispered to him from across the table, "Are you seriously jealous?"

"I'm not jealous!" he snapped and furrowed his eyebrows.

Why won't he admit it? The emotion is written plainly on his adorable face. I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't be like that." I smiled.

He folded his arms in front of his chest and smirked, "Fine, but don't get mad at that girl, that girl, that girl, and that girl for checking me out."

I turn to see that they were in fact all looking at him and giggling. I formed a fist with my hand and began to breathe in deep, slow breaths. "Fair enough," I said with a hard smile.

He laughed and took my hand saying, "Do you really think that they could hold my attention longer than you have?" He bent over and kissed me on the forehead, "You're the most beautiful thing in this world."

I smiled. No doubt I liked hearing that…

"Uh-oh," Kouichi muttered as he pulled up a text message on his phone and read it, "Howard needs us. We have to go…now."

Immediately we all stood up and ran outside. I didn't exactly want to leave, but Kouichi's voice sounded strained and urgent. I felt Takuya's hand enclose mine and then a strong negative feeling encompassed me and I stopped in my track. Everyone looked at me as if I had gone crazy.

"Izumi, we have to go," Takuya urged and tried pulling me gently to move forward, but I didn't budge.

My breathing had sped up a great deal and my legs felt numb. The room began to spin and I furrowed my eyebrows to try and control whatever that was happening to me. Suddenly, I regained control of my senses and was back to normal. That was extremely odd, I have no idea what happened there.

"Izumi!" I heard the others yell.

"Oh!" I snapped awake and began to follow them once again. Takuya gave me a concerned look, but then turned away and concentrated on what was going on.

We arrived at our training center in another five minutes. The training center was attached to the building where the meetings of the representatives are held and it's also where you come in to the Sector R lair. We traveled to the top floor where the board meetings are and in a room with high tech gizmos, we found Howard and Darius.

Mike and Avery were already there, but there was no sign of Tommy and Kouji. Instantly I felt a horrible wave of emotions.

"Your friends," Darius began to say, "have gone missing."

I gasped and my legs gave in, but Takuya caught me before I hit the floor. Kouichi slammed his fist into a nearby wall and Kristen and Stasia covered their mouths in horror. Mike and Avery seemed to have already known about it, but their faces were filled with dread and despair. Takuya wrapped his arms around me and held me up as best as he could.

"What happened to them?" Takuya asked coolly, which was somewhat unusual.

"I sent them to run an errand to send some of our spies advanced equipment for their mission. Our men had asked for these weapons soon after their departure, but it turns out that it was an ambush. Kouji and Tommy were last contacted in Edinburgh, Scotland when the event occurred. The MRG had captured our own spies to trap more of us." Howard said and shook his head in disgust, "I can't believe we didn't see it coming."

"So now what? What are we gonna do?" Kyre persisted.

"We are arranging a rescue mission," Darius stated, "we cannot let them get killed. The group of spies along with Kouji and Tommy are huge allies to us. We had some of our best men go out there and now we have to bring them back. If they die, apart of this army dies and we can't afford that."

I closed my eyes and tried to compose my tears, which had been falling out profusely. I was finally able to stand up on my own and I asked as calmly as I could, "Who is going on the rescue mission?"

Howard frowned at Takuya and me and went over to a desk to grab a piece of paper with a list of names on it. "Tyler Becket, John Lykes, David Priest, Izumi Ortega, Anastasia Crown, and Mike Gomez."

I cringed. I knew what was coming next and I knew it wasn't going to be pretty. The room temperature began to escalate.

"Takuya," Darius warned, "we can't let you go, because you've still got a lot to learn. You're also our secret weapon; we can't let you go in the field this early."

"What?!" he roared and I felt him trembling with anger behind me. I took a step back from him.

"I'll be fine," I tried to reassure; "it's only for a little while."

"And what about me, Howard? Kouji's my brother!" Kouichi spoke up with anger in his own voice.

"That is precisely why we cannot let you go, Kouichi. You're too emotionally involved." Howard replied in a stern voice.

"Takuya calm yourself!" Darius shouted over everyone. Kouichi stomped out of the room with Kristen right behind him and Takuya was still flaring up. "If you don't stop, someone might get hurt!"

The room slowly began to cool off, but the fierce tension still lingered in the air. I glared at Howard. I couldn't help but think that he was against Takuya and I being together. I continued to glare at him until he noticed and gave me a sympathetic look which I didn't appreciate.

"You should get ready," Howard said before leaving the room.

Kyre, Anastasia, Mike, and Avery all left after him leaving Darius, Takuya, and I alone in an awkward silence.

"Izumi's not going anywhere," Takuya said confidently and his statement surprised me.

"What do you mean by that? I have to do my duty whether it means to go on this rescue mission or not." I answered back with slight amazement. How could he dare say that with such arrogance?

"But Izumi, you don't have to go! I mean, you can stay _here_ and do your duty!" Takuya practically yelled.

Before I could reply, Darius stepped in, "Takuya. Izumi must go. She is of much importance."

Takuya ignored him and waited for me to say something. I looked at him in utter shock and shook my head, "Who are you to tell me what I should do, Takuya?"

He sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead with his hand and nodded. "I'm sorry, but why can't I go too! I don't understand!"

"I already told you! And-"

I abruptly cut Darius off and said while looking into those beautiful amber eyes, "I should be fine, but one thing that will make me upset is that if we part like this. I don't want to leave on this note." I placed my hands on both of his cheeks and leaned up to kiss him on the lips.

Takuya deepened the kiss slightly, but we were interrupted by the sound of Darius clearing his throat uncomfortably.

Takuya nodded, but whispered, "I just remember the-the unforgettable fear I had when I left you alone to get hurt last time."

"It won't happen this time." I reassured one more time.

"Umm, you should really get packed up Izumi. You leave early the next morning." Darius coughed and left the room.

* * *

I woke up around four o'clock the next morning due to the sound of my alarm clock. I shut it off and sluggishly climbed out of bed. I felt my stomach clench at the thought of leaving Takuya for a while. Sighing, I dragged myself to the bathroom to fix my bed hair. Let's see, think positive, Izumi. Hey, I'm going to get to see the sun for the first time in like a week. That's good.

Takuya…

No, I can't think of him or it will make me feel ten times worse…Last night was very romantic though. He took me to dinner and the food very good. I really want to ask him how he had found out about the place.

After getting all ready, I opened my door to leave and Takuya was standing there with a sheepish smile on his face. Since when did he ever get up this early?

He kissed me saying, "Good morning," and helped me with my luggage, which was really only a couple of duffle bags. I would usually pack more, but Howard ordered against it. Then, for some reason I had the urge to kiss him again.

I went up and he met me halfway. Instead of it being soft and sweet, a sudden wave of desire came over us and we began to kiss each other passionately. Immediately he dropped the bags and pushed me up against the wall and began kissing my neck. He came back up to my lips and his hands began to roam my stomach and they were going lower until-

"Eh-hem."

Oh my God! We parted in an instant and saw Darius standing in the middle of the hallway with Kyre and Anastasia. God, Darius always had to be there looking as awkward as heck.

"That was hot." Kyre said like a moron and was then nudged by Stasia in the side. He winced and then shut his mouth after seeing her cast a death glare at him.

"Um…" Darius stuttered, "We were-"

"We were just leaving," Stasia said and pushed the guys along and gave me a 'sorry about that' look then continued on.

I smiled at the scene. I found it humorous, in spite of myself, and I was actually thankful for Stasia's presence in the situation. Hmm, I just remembered she's coming on the trip with me. That's good since Kristen isn't going; I actually like her a lot.

"Come on, you have to go," Takuya said, grabbed my hand, and led me down the hall. He wasn't very amused and usually he would find the whole situation funny; he actually looked worried.

Before I knew it, we were out of the lair and in the jet hangar. Howard was there talking to one of the human; just conversing to appear non-suspicious I'm sure. The sound of vehicles puffing and men shouting over another in order to get things done was driving me insane. I just wanted to get in that jet, but at the same time I didn't want to leave Takuya. I saw Anastasia and Mike enter the jet through the ramp and I assumed everyone else was already on board. Howard snuck a glance over at the two of us and his smile faded, but came back again when he continued conversing.

This behavior was making me uncomfortable. I didn't understand it. I didn't think about the matter for too long for Takuya stopped and turned to face me. He looked into my eyes and didn't say anything and neither did I. Amber calmed Violet.

After what seemed like an eternity, Takuya smiled that crooked smile I always loved and raised a hand to stroke the necklace he'd given me on that special Christmas day. I lifted my hand to cover his.

He whispered to me, "I never see you without this."

I smiled and whispered back, "That's because I never take it off."

He chuckled and looked over at Howard, who motioned for us to hurry up. Takuya then laid a soft kiss on my lips and said, "Be safe…for me."

I sighed. He took my breath away. "I'll do my absolute best."

"Izumi!" I heard some voices call from the other end of the hangar. There were Kouichi and Kristen standing hand in hand waving to me. "Bring our friends back!"

I smiled at them and waved, but my attention was quickly turned back to Takuya. "Do me a favor, Takuya," I said and stroked his cheek with my hand, "don't get in to trouble."

He laughed and kissed me again, "You know me, I can't make that promise."

I laughed and kissed him back longingly. I didn't want to leave him, but I knew I had to. Now, Howard was getting impatient and I knew it was my cue. I ran off toward the jet and before boarding, I look back one last time. _I might just be falling in love..._


	14. Ashton

**Records: Ashton**

_I love the participation for the author awards so far! Yay! Okay, this chapter you're meeting a few new characters so be on your heels. Next chapter Friday and have a great week!_

**

* * *

**

I'm not being careful about this…

'_Falling in_ _love you_'? Ha! Please, not what I meant to say-I mean think.

God what is wrong with me? I feel like I've been hit by a train.

_Wake up, Izumi…_

Aren't I already a wake?-Wait, that's not right. Why aren't I speaking a single word?

_Izumi!_

Is that Stasia?

"Izumi!"

My eyes shoot open and I gasp as I face the brightness of the world…Stupid world…

"My goodness, you sure are a heavy sleeper." Anastasia says while stretching out her arms, "Anyway, we've arrived in Scotland. It'll only be another ten minutes before we land."

I sat up and gazed out the window. I didn't feel like getting off yet. I was still too tired, but then I remembered my purpose in being here and how it was crucial to find the others. I felt my heart ache for them and dread filled my thoughts. They could very well be dead for all we know. I threw my head back against the seat in frustration. Why do I have to do this-be so negative all the time? God I'm hopeless.

I stifled a moan as I realized that I was also across an ocean away from Takuya, which made me doubly sad and frustrated. I sulk silently to myself for the remainder of the flight. I really should learn to manage when Takuya's not around. We've spent so much time together that it hurts to be separated.

"Dude, you're eating like a pig!" a man, about 20, complained from one of the seats in front of me. It was John, one of the spies on our little team. He was tall, with dark hair and dark eyes, but he wasn't anything special. He had quite an odd nose that tilted a little to far down and his lips were a little out of proportion.

"You can't say that, you eat worse than me." Retorted Tyler in a quieter voice. Tyler was also with us and not terribly ugly. He's best friends with John (which baffles me) and he's a year older, but not quite as tall. He also had dark hair, but his eyes were a little lighter than John's. Tyler also has a very nice smile and a normal nose; I believe he used to be infatuated with me about a year ago, but now I catch him stealing glances at Anastasia, which for some reason makes me jealous.

I mean, really, she's not _that_ pretty and yet she has Mike, Kyre, and now Tyler are after her. Well, it has to be the case since I'm taken. If I wasn't, I would have all the men's attention. I looked over to Stasia and she gave me a small smile. I could tell she was worried for our friends by the way she kept playing with her red curls. To be quite honest, I'd say she might have feelings for Tommy. Hmm, that would be a nice pair, but I haven't really been paying much attention to Tommy. I don't know if he might like her back.

I tried to blink back some of the fresh tears that threatened to leave my eyes, for I truly missed them. I missed Tommy's affect to light up a room with his good sense of humor and Kouji's friendship, he was very kind-just didn't look it, and the way those to fought was very amusing. Oh! Breathe-don't loose it right before we land!

I look over to Stasia again and I see that she's struggling with her own waterworks. She's grown very close to our groups during the months with us. I then turn back to my window and wonder what Takuya's up too.

"Alright, we're going in to stealth mode." Howard announced from the cockpit.

Ahh, yes, this was probably the jet's greatest feature. This is the ability to go completely invisible and that certainly works to our advantage.

"Alright, we've landed. Move quickly," insisted David. Now David was the leader of our squad and one of the most respected agents in Sector R. He's around 35 years old with a short, dark-haired beard which connected to his cropped hair on his head.

We grabbed our few bags and exited the jet as quickly as we could. We had landed on a huge meadow, for we couldn't go to the airport without someone detecting our arrival. Mike was next to Stasia and I as we paced as swiftly as possible behind David and the others. I smiled slightly at the look of a ramp delivering people in mid-air. Since the jet was still in stealth, it looked like the ramp and all of us just appeared from nowhere at all. As soon as we were all off the jet, Howard took it back up into the sky.

The meadow was vast; like a sea of green with some mountains in the distance, but it was so beautiful. David led us on a walk for about half a mile when suddenly a van came cruising up to us. It stopped once it reached us and the doors opened automatically. The car seemed like any other van, but it was far from that. In the inside there were tons of figures and controls. I assumed that the van was driven by a computer of some sort, for there was no one driving it.

We got in and the car took off automatically again. In the front, there was a small TV screen that said _Heading to Edinburgh Sector R base_.

Not one of the bigger bases, but definitely not small either. This is one of the bases I've never been in though, so I don't know who runs it.

"The landscape is amazing." Stasia stated, but in a dull tone. She was trying very hard to look on the bright side of things.

"Yes," I replied trying to go along with her façade, "yes it is."

I noticed Mike was looking softly at Stasia; as if he wanted to ease her discomfort and this made me a little envious. God! I didn't know I could be jealous in a time like this-but Mike used to give _me_ that same look.

"So, I think we've arrived as discreetly as we could," David said letting out a breath of relief, "good start."

"So, David, do we get guns?" Tyler asked.

"If you want, Bulletproof." David chuckled and tossed him a pistol and ammo, which he grabbed from his duffle bag.

Bulletproof? Oh, God, they still use that nickname? Tyler was a Record 2 special with the ability to be bullet proof and have incredible aim when shooting practically anything. John was the nerd and had amazing computer hacking skills, for he's just a genius. He's a low Record 2, but is very good in combat techniques due to his brains. David was a low Record 3 with laser vision, enhanced senses, and he can breathe underwater, which comes in handy more times than one may think.

I leaned farther into my leather seat and watched Tyler load up his gun and John pull on his glasses and laptop doing-blah. I look back to see David staring intently at me. He smiled and said:

"I heard you and the Record 5 are an item." He smirks and I'm a little disappointed.

So that's why he was looking…"New travels fast," I stated stubbornly. I lost all desire to speak to anyone.

"What's his name? Taiga?" David asked while searching his duffle-bag for something.

"_Takuya_." I replied irritably; just saying his name made me miss him more.

"Ah," he smirks, but doesn't continue the conversation.

After that I shut myself off from the world and try and rest my mind as best as I could. I pushed away all of my emotions and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

_3a.m._

_Port Keppel, Singapore _

A man dressed in a dark cloak walks silently down the barren street. The street lights flicker; not many people are out this late and very few cars sped past him. His dark hood covered his head, but his piercing blue eyes were still clearly visible in the moonlight. The man turns into an alley and continues his stride. Rats scurried along the path, but he paid them no attention. His boots clicked with every step. The ocean waves were still heard even in the heart of the alleys and there was still a salty smell drifting in the air. Finally the man enters a wooden door that leads to a small, filthy bar. The place is empty except for the owner, who was wiping down the counter. The owner looks up and grunts.

"คุณไม่สามารถที่นี่คุณชาย," the owner snaps in Thai. _(You can't be in here, sir.)_

The cloaked man smirks and pulls down his hood, revealing a full head of black, slick hair and a handsome face. "มาสเตอร์ของโลหะได้ส่งฉัน," replies the man as he takes off his coat. (_The master of the metals has sent me)_

The owner rubs his beard, but stops as the man's words sink in and his face pales, but he attempts to keep his tone fearless without much success, "ฉันไม่มีอะไรที่คุณต้องการ." (_I don't have anything you want)._

"You may think that," says the man still smirking. "I know Robert is here. All the master wishes is him. Make this quick and I might spare you life."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replies with a smaller voice.

The man chuckles and with incredible speed, pins the owner against a glass wall behind the counter causing the building to shake and drinks to spill, "You maggot! Your fear gives you away!" Effortlessly, the man tosses him across the room.

The noise causes another man to appear at the bottom of the stairwell in the corner where the owner was thrown. The man was huge with enormous muscles and dark eyes and hair. "Hey!" he shouts and comes to the owner's aid.

"Well, Robert, it's nice of you to join us," the man sneers, "We were just having a couple of drinks."

Rob turns around and gasps, "Ashton?"

"What's wrong, Rob, thought you were actually going to get away from us." Ashton shakes his head and smirks, "You've made Dalan very disappointed."

"I told you all I know! What else is there to say!" Rob shouts furiously.

"You're quite pathetic aren't you?" Ashton scoffs, "Dalan isn't finished with you and you think you can just run away…"

"Again, I don't know what you mean." Rob's hands are formed in to tight fists, but his voice is more controlled.

"Just tell us what you told Sector R when they captured you. Oh, wait, when were you even going to tell Dalan you were captured at all."

"I told him they had found out about me…"

"Yes, but you lied to us about how and how you escaped and all in between. I hope you know that you're dead meat. It's bullshit! How in fuck did they catch you on the camera? You seriously fucked up." Ashton snapped fiercely. "You're coming with me."

Rob's face paled and he nodded sullenly, "I will go, but leave this place alone."

Ashton smiled wickedly, "Agreed. There is a van waiting for us."

* * *

**New York Base 3rd POV**

"Focus your energy…Breathe in…then out…in…out…" Darius sat on a yoga mat with his hands on his lap as he gave his instructions. Takuya sat across from him, mimicking his actions.

"Darius…How much longer," Takuya mumbles through closed eyes as he continues his exercises.

"We'll finish when I feel like we've actually gotten somewhere…Breathe in…out." Darius continues to pace his breaths also with shut eyes.

Takuya sighs heavily.

"Keep your pace, you're losing it," Darius corrects.

"Fine…" Takuya peeks out one eye, but then closes it quickly after Darius catches him.

"Now form a _small_ flame in your palm. Focus you energy towards sustaining it at an equal level meaning at the same temperature and size." Darius sits up to observe.

Takuya begins to open his eyes, but Darius' stern voice stops him.

"-keep your eyes closed while you do this."

"What?" Takuya snaps, but obeys, "I'm not going to be able to do it like this."

"You're right. You'll never accomplish anything with that attitude." Darius says, "Imagine your palm in your mind. Now, do you have that image?"

Takuya takes a deep breath and replies, "Yes."

"Focus your energy through you mind; through what you know, not what you see. This will prove to be an important exercise." Darius circles Takuya while he says this.

Takuya's muscles relax as he takes in another breath. He opens his palms slowly and a small light appears. It begins to grow larger with every breath he takes in.

Darius smiles and says, "Good, good. Now keep it that size, don't let your power take over. You're in control. It's all in your mind."

After about five minutes that small flame begins to flicker. "How much longer?" Takuya's voice seemed strained under the pressure. Beads of sweat began to trail down his face and his muscles tensed and have started to tremble.

"Don't let you power take over. Keep it level. One more minute." Darius encourages, "5…4…3…"

Takuya grunts and struggles.

"2…1…Time. Excellent!" Darius beams, "Best session we've had so far. Well done."

Takuya let's go and is jerked back slightly by the energy. He pants heavily and collapses onto the floor. "Glad you thought so."

"Soon, you'll be able to do that with no effort." Darius continued to smile broadly.

Takuya struggles to get on his feet and wobbles a bit at first before really getting his balance back. Suddenly, Howard enters the white room and casts Takuya a stern look, but shifts his gaze to Darius after a second.

"I need to speak to Takuya for a moment." Howard said slowly, as if he was being careful about what is being said, "I take it that you have finished anyway, for today at least?"

"Yes, yes of course. Take him." Darius motions the amber-eyed man over with a finger and Takuya obeys.

Once alone, Takuya asks Howard, "How's Izumi? Have they reached Edinburgh yet?"

Howard shifts with slight annoyance, but then answers calmly, "As far as I know, they are still on their way there, but that is not the matter I came to talk to you about…"

"Oh." Takuya replied and wiped the sweat off his forehead with an arm. "So…?"

"To be quite frank, I continue to worry about your relationship with Izumi. Also, some of the thoughts you tend to think have been…a little inappropriate. Must I explain?" Howard's gaze turned colder.

"Um, uh…" Takuya blushed and stammered, "No, but I'm really just being a guy and guys think that…sooo….yeah…"

"I know guys think that, but not necessarily all the time." Howard snapped. "Is it all you care about?"

Takuya tried to contain himself, but his voice released much of his building rage, "No! Of course not! You think way to low of me, Howard. You always had, but mostly now because of my growing relationship with Izumi!" Takuya turned around and started off in a fury, but after a few steps, he turned around and growled one last time, "Stay out of my head!"

Howard stood there, looking after him with a regretful expression on his face. "What have I done?" he whispered urgently to himself and shook his head in disapproval.

"Howard?" Darius approached him with a grim visage, "I heard the shouting from the other room. What's going on? You didn't get on his case did you?"

Howard's hands formed tight fists at his sides, "I'm afraid I'm not as wise as I should be."

"Don't say that," Darius sighed, "I can imagine it being difficult to let go of Izumi; I mean, she practically considers you her father…I've talked to a lot of Dad's and they all tell me that the hardest part is the whole 'love' issue."

Howard stifled a gasp, "You don't think she loves him, do you?"

Darius' laughter boomed out of his chest and the sound was like rocks tumbling down a hill. He patted Howard's back and replied, "Knowing Izumi, she probably won't admit it even when she does."

* * *

_I thought I might get this chapter over with, because its not the best, but next chapter will be better. I promise so stay tuned!_


	15. Cover

**Record: Cover**

_....Fall Author Awards...vote..._

_Okay! So here are some things we know about the story:_

_- Izumi has NOT admitted to loving Takuya. If you read the last couple of chapters carefully, you will know that!_

_- Izumi had been sent on a Rescue mission with a few friends to try and get Kouji and Tommy._

_-Takuya is mad that he's not going..._

_- I love chocolate..._

_Alright so there's some action here! Yay! Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

_Izumi's POV_

"Okay," David announced, "when we enter the Lair, agents there will give us their estimated location on where we can find our lost recruits. We will depart for that location tomorrow, but today we have to rest and stock up on ammo…"

He said a few more words that I missed. We could be out here for weeks trying to find the MRG base and that's more than enough time for Tommy and Kouji to be dead. God, I'm so worried about them, but my tears for them have already been shed. It's time to focus my energy and find my friends.

After three hours of driving in a vast meadow, we finally reach the bottom of a mountain and there was a steel garage door, the entrance to the lair. I always think it's stupid to have a huge conspicuous entrance to our Lairs, but then I remember that due to an enchantment on the doors, people and specials who aren't supposed to see it don't. The mountain was very beautiful, though, and looking back, the enormous meadow is quite beautiful itself.

I sighed and wished that Takuya could be here…but he's not so I must make the best of it. The car slowed down as we neared the entrance. The garage slowly started opening and entered and stopped in a huge hangar with tons of gadgets and other vehicles of different shapes and designs. I also took not of a few jets in the far back of the place.

Suddenly, we stopped and the doors opened automatically. We all stepped out and I saw David smile brightly as he waved to a black-haired, brown-eyed man around six feet tall.

"Hesson!" David shouted and Hesson looked up beaming.

"It took long enough." The two men clasped hands and shook roughly.

"Well, maybe if it weren't for that stupid auto pilot…" David laughed.

After more small talk, David was all business again as was Hesson. "So we'll head in to the capital around tomorrow afternoon and book us a hotel to appear casual. We have reason to suspect, though, that the MRG's base is just northbound of Edinburgh." Hesson laid out a map and pointed to a large green space, "This is where we are. Just thirty minutes away from Edinburgh. We are pretty sure that their base lies here." He points to the north edge of the capital. "That's where we lost all communication."

"Sounds good." David nodded in approval, "What about the guns?"

"I've booked some 'special' rooms in the hotel…no pun intended. You'll see what I mean when we get there, but our agents planted a number of things in those rooms." Hesson replied.

"Can't wait to kick some MRG ass." Mike stated twirling one of his pistols in his hand.

"Good, that's not just me." Tyler smirked.

"Remember the mission, guys. This is a rescue not an assault." David said grimly. Hesson nodded in agreement and I noticed he was looking at me. I smirked to myself liking the attention, but too bad for him I had a man.

"Well, I'm going to rest up for tomorrow." I smiled innocently at the boys and left with Stasia to our provided room.

On my way out, I heard David laugh and say, "Sorry, she's actually taken at the moment."

* * *

"_Takuya! Please, stop!" I cried at the top of my lungs, but he only shook his head. We were surrounded by fire and ruins. Buildings had been destroyed, street lights and ruble crashed on to the roads. The heat was in my lungs and running through my veins. _

"_I have to go. I have to fight him." He was saying. _

"_No…" I held on to him as tight as my strength allowed me and sobbed, "don't leave me." _

_There was a loud crashing sound of a tree falling just near us, but it went on ignored. Takuya kissed the top of my head and wiped away some of my tears. "I would never leave you." _

_I began to cry uncontrollably and just before he vanished under my fingertips, he whispered, "Trust me."_

"_TAKUYA!"_

"Takuya!" I gasped and snapped awake. I sat up on my bed panting for air. I looked over to Stasia's bed and she was sound asleep. She had always been a terribly heavy sleeper. I stayed in my position for what seemed like hours, but were merely minutes, pondering my dream…my nightmare. I sighed and dragged myself to the bathroom where I splashed my face with water. I gasped again at the touch of the cold sensation on my skin, but it felt nice...I didn't get that one at all…usually I'm good at interpreting my dreams. I found myself yearning for Takuya even more. My want was so strong I almost decided to go back to him by myself…but that would be weak of me.

The following morning, we were in the van and ready to head to our hotel. I was in a daze and looking out the window when we arrived. The hotel was nice and elegant enough, but the city was beautiful. I loved how the green hills surrounded the place, and the winds blew gently over us. The hotel was on one of the bigger hills so we received a fabulous view. I sighed and reluctantly tore my eyes away from the scenery and went inside with the others.

I grumbled to myself as I noticed they had already gone up to the rooms without me. The nerve…This made me slightly angry, but I shook it off. I learned that being angry too often can cause wrinkles. I heard the elevator sound when it reached my floor. I ambled through the hallways trying to find our rooms, but I heard a strange sound coming from up a head. I set my suitcase down and quietly crept closer to the sound. It sounded like struggling.

My eyes filled with horror as I realized that the sounds were coming from our rooms. Suddenly, I saw someone being thrown right through one of the closed doors in front of me. Wood and debris flew everywhere and I covered my mouth to prevent a scream. David's body lay at my feet on the bloody floor. They were expecting us! I saw a man with a gun come out next-definitely human-and he looked at me with hate-filled astonishment. I had to leave. I had to leave my friends in order to explain what happened and that's what I did. It was the hardest decision I ever had to make. I took off. I heard the man yell after me.

"Get her! She's one of them!"

I ran to a nearby window and jumped out of it. I had done this many times before, but only now was it urgent. Just before I landed, I placed a force field around myself to break my fall. It works, but the stunt is always painful. I run around to the front of the hotel and find the van. I get in, put it in gear, and drive off as fast as I could. I drove off the road and down the hill, where the hotel was, and into the city. I look at my rearview mirror and they're following in black cars of the own.

I hear them firing their guns in order to take out the wheels, but I place a force field around the car with some effort. I know it won't last long. I cut in abruptly behind a red car when I enter the city. People began to yell at me and honk, but I continue past them and on to the tiny streets with old, two-story, brick buildings surrounding me.

"Dammit!" I screamed to myself. They were right behind me and now I was stuck in traffic. I abandon the van and run into an alley to get to the street on the other side. I hear them turning their car around and on to my street. I curse again, but keep running. Suddenly, I'm thankful I put up with all those fitness programs Howard had me do.

I hear them shooting at me, but the bullets were wasted. They soon realized that guns would be futile and stopped. Bystanders are gasping in horror at the violent scene and some are yelling and honking like animals. I suddenly enter a building, which happened to be a gift shop, and I start to head towards the back door. I can't believe the men are still on my heels. Again I hear them firing guns at me, but when something flew inches past my head and landed on the wooden back door in front of me, I noticed it wasn't a bullet at all. I decide to make a quick grab for it. I don't know why I had done that, but my instincts told me to.

Finally I had to resort to a new plan instead of running, but I had to get myself some time. I stepped in to a dark alley right as I exited the gift shop. When I saw the men run right past me I sighed in relief, but I knew it wasn't over. By now, more of those men must be all over the city. My fears were confirmed when I saw three suspiciously black cars, that looked like the one that followed me, drove right past. I began to breathe deeply as I began to settle my conscious. Suddenly, I felt connected to the power of the sky and I began to form a deep fog to cover the city. I kept breathing evenly until I knew it was time to let go. My connection broke off and I smiled; satisfied with the results. The fog was so deep, that I could barely see my hand right in front of my face. Now for my escape plan…

I've done this so many times. I can manipulate through fog extremely well, so all there is really to do is just get out of the city. As I strode through the streets, I heard people calling for one another and cars were honking angrily. I froze as I heard men talking directly in front of me.

"This is definitely her doing," one said in a frustrated voice.

"The boss will not be pleased," said another.

"I understand, but we should get the others back. Besides, he doesn't have to know about this little mishap."

Eventually I made it out of Edinburgh and on to a green, dewy hill. I was soaked, actually, but I paid it no mind before. When I turned around to look at the city, all there was was this huge cloud in the middle of the valley. It looked like water in a big, green bowl.

Finally I collapsed completely out of energy and I wanted to scream in frustration. I knew I had to leave them, but I didn't want to. I finally broke down and began to sob. I cried for all my friends. I was alone now, but I bet I could've saved them. I could've taken those guys. Poor Stasia, I should've taken more responsibility with her, I should've saved her at least. It was her first and possibly last mission.

Don't be foolish, Izumi. You did the right thing. There would've been too many men. You could have easily been captured as well. Suddenly, I felt something begin to vibrate in my jean pocket. I pulled it out and saw it was a tracking device. I looked at it completely astonished to find it. David…no, there's no way he snuck it in there...

I looked back down at it when it began to beep. It was David! He's tracking himself! I'll have to give him credit; he's a lot smarter than I thought. I stuffed the device back in my pocket and turned around to see nothing but green hills and a single road leading into them. I sighed. This was going to be a long walk.

Already in hour in to the walk, dark clouds began to roll in. I debated whether to make them pass or just let it go. Naturally, I wanted desperately to make it pass over, but this place has already see enough bizarre weather. This road a lot more tiring to walk than it looked from a far. The constant upward elevation was getting to me. I can only imagine how my hair looked right now…How could I even begin to think about that! My friends are in danger and the thought gave me a motive to keep moving.

Eventually, I came to a gas station after a couple more miles and I desperately had to get to a pay-phone. I went in and out of the soft rain. I tried to dry myself as best as I could, but my efforts were all in vain.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" I heard someone ask in Swedish.

"Oh," I looked up and face a young man about twenty eying me down, but I didn't think about his gaze for more than a second, "Yes, I need a phone." I replied in the native language. I wasn't great at speaking Swedish, but I was good enough. I learned more than enough dialects at school.

"Yes, of course, right over there." He pointed across the room to the back of the store.

"Thank you," I hurried over to it and search my pockets for anything at all, but it turned out I was a dime short for the long distance call!

"Here," the young man shyly handed me a dime.

I smiled at his kindness, "Thank you. Thank you very much." I found myself extremely thankful toward him for making me smile in the least. I needed that more than he would ever know.

I quickly dialed Kristen's cell. I knew she always picked up cause it was by her side 24/7 and I didn't want to waste this call.

"Hello?" came a slightly muffled voice at first, but the connection progressively got better.

"Kristen! Thank you, thank you! I need to speak to Howard. It's very urgent!" I said a little too frantic for my own good.

"Izumi! You're okay!" I thought I heard her voice crack as if she'd been crying. "We know everything! The Edinburgh base contacted us right after they lost connection with you all! We were so worried about you! Takuya!" Kristen cried as if she'd just realized something, "Takuya was more worried than anybody. He and Howard got into a huge fight! I'm sure he's okay now, but I don't know where he is."

I paused and took in everything she said. Finally I spoke, "Where's Howard?"

"He's on his way to the base. He said something about going to find y'all." Kristen stated, but continued, "I'm so glad you're okay. You have to tell me exactly what happened later, but you really should get over to the base as quickly as you can. I'll try and contact Howard in the meantime."

"Okay. I pretty sure I remember the way back. Tell…" I hesitated, "Tell Takuya I'm okay."

"Absolutely, but I'm sure he won't believe me." She muttered the last part, but hung up and I did too.

I need a car.

I looked out the store windows and saw a couple vehicles parked behind the station. I would feel awful taking the young man's car, so maybe I can figure out which one is his and take the opposite. I waved him a thank you before leaving. I discreetly went around back and by now it was pouring. The sloshing of mud under my shoes unnerved me a little, but I shook off the feeling. I looked in the first car.

It was securely locked, and there was a PSP in plain sight on the passenger's seat. This had to be the younger guy's. He sure made it easy. The next car was old-looking, but clean. It was brown, small, and easy to pick lock. I sighed in relief once inside the warm and cozy machine. The rain pounded against the windshield with no sign of mercy. I rested a little before taking it apart in order to start it.

Suddenly, the engine roared to life and I couldn't help but laugh in utter happiness. I quickly drove out of there before I could get caught. I only had a thirty minutes trip ahead of me if I go fast. I reflected on what Kristen said about Takuya. I hoped he didn't cause any trouble with Howard, but it made me feel giddy that he cared so much.

I went off the road and began to drive on the hilly terrain in front of me. It was a lot more difficult to see with all the rain. I was beginning to get very frustrated with the weather and I couldn't help but just turn the heavy pounding in to a light drizzle for the time being, and it helped immensely.

A strong feeling of relief washed over me when I saw that large garage door about fifty miles away. I sped up and the door opened for me. I knew there'd be tons of guards to see who it was and I was correct, but Howard was with them. Kristen must've gotten a hold of him, for he looked like he was expecting me. When I got out, I ran and gave him a quick embrace.

He seemed terribly relieved. "We were all very worried about you."

"Yes, but enough about me," I needed to get right to the point, "I found this in my pocket." I pulled out the tracking device, "I believe David gave it to me before he was captured. According to this, David's the one being tracked."

Howard examined it and nodded.

Before he could speak, I cut in again and pulled out what looked like a small, silver needle. No bigger than the size of my pinkie. I handed it to Howard, "I noticed that they weren't shooting bullets at me also. The men were shooting these."

Howard looked puzzled, and handed the tiny object to a guard and said, "Take this to the lab. I'll be there in a minute to examine it." Then he turned back to me, "This will be extremely useful. Thank you, but now you need rest."

"Yes, Howard, but I want in on the rescue mission." I demanded.

Howard rubbed his temples in frustration, "We'll see."

"No, _you'll_ see. I'm going." I urged and he knew I wouldn't be changing my mind anytime soon.

He nodded ever so slightly and I nodded back. I gave him a peck on the cheek and wrapped myself in a towel one of the guards had brought me. I left the hangar and when I turned the hallway, I gasped.

"Takuya!" I blinked away more tears that threatened to fall. I ran and met him with a full kiss on the lips. "Takuya, how'd you get here? How'd you-"

"Shhh," he smiled and I swear it looked like he was struggling to fight back his own tears. "Howard doesn't exactly know I'm here. I snuck on his plane before he left, because he wouldn't let me come otherwise."

I nodded and kissed him again. I pulled away to look at his irresistible face and smiled. "I missed you."

He smirked, "I missed you too, baby."

"Wait, if Howard doesn't know you're here, where are you staying?" I asked knowing he doesn't plan things to about a certain point.

"That's a good question," he chuckled sheepishly.

I rolled my eyes and looked around to see if anybody was around. I had to think about this though…we're not going to _do _anything, "If you're good, you can stay in my room, but you're sleeping on the floor."

"Deal," He nodded and kissed me again. "C'mon." He said picking me up bridal style with little to no effort.

I squealed in surprise and growled, "Takuya, put me down!"

"Nope, you need rest." Takuya smiled brightly with the enthusiasm of a five year-old.

"Okay, so where's my room, genius?" I smirked when his face fell a little and then realization hit him.

"Oh yeah…" he sweat dropped at his own actions.

"Oh yeah…" I mimicked, but giggled. "Just keep going down this hall and then take a left. It's the first room on the right."

"I knew that." He smirked.

"Liar."

* * *

_Yea....I couldn't keep Takuya and Izumi away from each other for more than a chapter...or a day...lol. I hate it as much as you do when they're separated. Soooo, we're getting into some action here! Oh yea! Yay! More to come, and some more moments....not inappropriate...yet...Muahahaha!_


	16. Anastasia

**Records: Anastasia**

_Well, let's recap a bit..._

_We know that Izumi and others were sent on a mission to Scotland to rescue a team of specialists that included Kouji and Tommy, but unfortunately, that didn't go over to well. The team was set up and ambushed upon arrival and only Izumi was able to escape. She made it back to the Edinburgh base where Howard was waiting for her. Izumi gave him a tracking device David Priest had snuck in her pocket, and his location was being tracked. The tracking device is leading them right to the MRG base...._

_Alright, refreshed? Good. Here's the next chapter and enjoy. And vote for Author Awards!_

* * *

"Wow, so they missed you by like that much," Takuya held two fingers about a centimeter apart from each other to give himself an idea.

"Yeah, it was pretty close. I think I got some bruises on my legs from the jump I had to make out of the window." As I explained this, my hand automatically went to my leg and began to rub the sore places.

Takuya held a sad look on his face when he said, "I should've been there-to help-maybe-"

I hushed him with a finger and smiled, "It's okay. I'm okay. What's done is done and we have to stay positive for our friends, okay? I don't want to hear it."

He nodded with downcast eyes.

We were in my room and Takuya was kneeling on the floor next to my bed. I was sitting up and yawning. I was extremely tired come to think of it. I had just explained the whole story to Takuya and he did his very best to stay calm.

"You should sleep now," Takuya said getting up from his position.

"Takuya," I said already half-asleep, "don't leave."

I heard him chuckle and say, "Where am I gonna go?"

"Well, I mean…" I blushed slightly, but regained my composure. I pushed back my damp hair and said, "You can sleep right next to me, if you want?"

"Do you mean it?" he smiled like a toddler and it was so adorable that I had to blush just a little brighter. I hate what this boy can do to me…

"Yes," I answered slowly.

He kissed me on the cheek and climbed on to the other side. I smiled at him when he was in the covers and waiting for me. I settled in and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I gasped softly. He was so warm and it felt so good. I heard him sigh contently and it made me smile again.

"Comfortable?" I teased.

"Yes," he replied pushing some of my hair back. Takuya nuzzled against my neck and it gave me goose bumps. "You're beautiful." He said kissing the back of my head.

I turned to face him. He was smiling brightly; completely happy. I loved knowing that I could affect him like he could me. I kissed him softly on the lips one last time before laying me head on his chest and drifting into sleep's open arms.

The following morning, I was startled awake by a loud knock on the door. I moaned and mumbled groggily, "Who is it?"

"Howard. It's quite urgent." Howard's voice floated in to the room from behind the door.

I groaned, but then I shot up realizing I had a sleeping body next to me. "Um…" I stammered, "one minute!"

I turned to Takuya's sleeping form and only had a few seconds to take it in. He looked so peaceful. I didn't want to disturb him, but I had to. "Takuya," I whispered and tried shaking him awake, "Takuya."

"Huh?-What?" He muttered half-asleep, but it was a little loud.

"Shhh!" I covered his mouth with a hand and to my horror, Howard knocked again.

"Is everything alright? Is someone with you?" I could sense his hear on my door.

"No-I mean-Yes, everything is fine, y-you just caught me by surprise, that's all. Just another moment," I groaned internally as I continued to shake Takuya awake. What a heavy sleeper!

"Izumi?" Takuya asked finally coming to his senses.

"Shh, be quiet you idiot. Howard's right outside!" I whispered urgently.

Takuya shot up, a little to quickly, in alarm and knocked both of us on to the floor. I landed on top of him, but what I noticed immediately was his hands on my breasts. I glared ferociously at him and he quickly removed his hands.

"I'm sorry! That was an accident." Takuya pleaded and looked completely red.

"Liar!" I growled.

"Izumi! What is going on!" Howard demanded. "Don't make me break the door down!"

Takuya and I quickly forgot about the incident (well, for now) and I demanded for him to hide in my closet. He did as I said and, putting my hair up in a ponytail, I finally opened up for Howard.

Howard looked at me very suspiciously when I answered. I tried to keep my visage calm and confident. I gave him an impatient look, which got him talking. "Yes, well, the component they shot at you turns out to be filled with a type of serum. We think it causes our powers to be very limited for a certain amount of time, but not permanently. It's quite interesting, but we need to run some more tests."

"And what about the rescue? When is the estimated time that is going to take place? I must go, Howard, and if you don't let me I will never forgive you?" I pressed.

Howard sighed and furrowed his eyebrow with great frustration. "Very well, but please rest today. We don't depart until tomorrow. We need to figure out a strategic plan now that we know the exact coordinates of their base."

"The tracking device worked?" I asked.

"Beautifully, now, get some rest. Also, may I ask what on earth you were doing?" he looked around my room suspiciously.

"Nothing, I merely needed to use the restroom," I lied.

"Very well," Howard hesitated and looked at me suspiciously once more before finally leaving.

I shut the door and immediately Takuya was by my side. I turned to him and slapped him.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?" Takuya rubbed his cheek in order to try and soothe the pain.

"You know exactly what that was for." I snarled and headed to my closet, but there he was again.

"I told you it was an accident. I promise!" He raised his right hand and promised.

I narrowed my eyes, "Don't let it happen again. Please get out of my closet. I need to change."

He left without another word. I changed into some jean shorts and blue blouse. I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped in horror. My hair! I stifled a scream as I picked up a brush and ran it quickly through my locks. The rain, the chase, the hike: all had taken a toll on my hair and looked absolutely awful. I wonder what Takuya thought when he saw.

"Almost done?" He called from outside.

"Umm, just a minute," I answered and practically tripped on my flip-flop. I took a deep breath and tried to appear casual when I finally went back out. He was at my side again, but his face was serious.

"You can't be serious about going on that rescue mission can you?" He asked in a discourteous tone, "You were almost killed!"

I glared at him and replied, "Yes I am." My words were set in stone and unchangeable in my mind.

"Izumi…Why!? Can you please be rational! I think it's too dangerous. Besides, Howard is perfectly capable of retrieving the others. He can do it himself." He was turning red and getting flustered.

"They took my friends…I protect my friends," I said it softly in order to calm him a little. "I'll be fine-"

"-That's what you said last time!-I mean-" Takuya rubbed his head in frustration, but then his gaze on me softened and it looked so innocent and helpless. I had never seen him like this. "I can't…" He shook his head and his words were shaky.

"You can't what?" I asked in a near whisper. I cupped his face with my hands and repeated, "You can't what, Takuya?"

"I can't lose you." He answered with stronger words, but still soft.

I reached up and kissed his soft, pink lips. He kissed back with an intensity I couldn't identify. It was like a lust or a need. I kissed him back with possibly even more of the intensity and we suddenly found ourselves on the bed. He began to travel to my neck and my shoulder. I gasped when he began to go even lower. I began to panic. What was going on? What are we doing?

Takuya seemed to take notice of my slight panic attack and he seemed to panic too. He jumped off of me and stammered, "Um-I'm sorry. I-I got a little carried away I suppose. I didn't mean-"

I sat up and hushed him with a finger. "It's okay. Calm down, Takuya, I'm just…not ready. That's all."

"No, I understand." He smiled and genuinely not upset at all which surprised me. Most men would groan and complain, but not him…

I smiled back and kissed him quickly before getting up and out of the bed.

"Well, where are you going?" He asked as I began to walk toward the door.

"Just for a walk, would you like to join me?" I answered.

"Of course, but shouldn't you really be getting rest?"

"I feel fine, now, would you please stop worrying and get your butt out this door." I moaned.

"Whatever you say," Takuya replied and kissed my cheek on his way out.

* * *

_Anastasia_

She finally began to stir awake. Her soft brown eyes fluttered open into a dimly lit room. It was not that small of a room, but not huge either. The floor was a cold metal and so she assumed the walls to be too. Looking around, she noticed she was far from alone. John, Tyler, David, and Mike, were here as well, but still unconscious by the looks of it. They were all tied up at the hands and feet and on the floor just like she was. Stasia gasped as her memory came back to her; the way those men ambushed them and shot them with something quite abnormal. She tried to sit up, but her energy was completely drained.

Looking around some more, she noticed two other figures in the corner. Stasia couldn't really see their faces in the dark though, so she tried to call out to them. Her voice failed to do anything but whisper.

"Hello?" she strained to say, but there was not one shift of movement. "Hello?" she tried again and no answer escaped from either of the figures.

Stasia was about to lay her head back down and give up until she heard movement. Her eyes darted to the source and it led toe someone in that dark corner.

"Hello," they answered back in a slightly stronger voice.

"Yes," Stasia's voice began a little stronger than a whisper now. "Hello, who are you?"

"Stasia? Is that you?"

The voice was so familiar to her, still unidentifiable. "Yes, but who are you?" she asked again.

"It's me. Tommy." He answered and began to crawl over to her.

"Tommy!" she gasped and struggled to get over to him as well. As they began to close in on one another she noticed that his wings were tightly tied up as well. "Tommy, are you okay? We were sent by Howard to find you."

"How did that go?" He smiled wryly.

"Obviously not according to plan…" She sighed and looked over at his grimy face. "Is that Kouji with you?" Stasia motioned with her head to the other sleeping figure.

"Yep, and by the way, don't try and use your powers, because these damn chains restrain the powers of the one in them. Anyway, we are all good right now, but definitely not for much longer." He struggled to crawl closer to her.

"What do you mean? Do you know what these guys want?" She asked biting her lip in order to hide a wave of fear that passed through her.

"Yea, the MRG want our powers. They want to wipe us clean of all our abilities in order to use for their own war and weapons. They're after _all_ mutants and once they're done with us, they kill us." He answered gravely.

"How did you find all that info? Does Howard know about it?"

"No, the assholes got to us, before I could release anything to Howard. They caught us hacking into their main system, because one of our guys fucked the whole thing up! When I think about it now, I'm pretty sure the guy worked for Dalan. Dalan maybe using the MRG as another way of killing us all, and what's worse is that they bastards don't even know about Dalan and what a threat he is. They don't even know they're being used." Tommy was clearly angry about the whole situation they were in.

Anastasia nodded understandingly. When she thought about it, what he said made perfect sense-

"I'm sorry you're in this mess, I didn't want anybody to get hurt. Especially…" Tommy stammered a bit and Stasia could've sworn she saw him blush, "…you."

Now it was her turn to blush. She did so and averted her eyes, "It's okay. I'd rather be in this mess than have done nothing."

Tommy smiled and crept closer slowly. It took him about a century to finally come close enough to land a soft kiss on her lips. Stasia froze in shock for a moment, but then kissed him back. When he pulled away, he smiled at her.

"You know I've wanted to do that for the longest time." He chuckled.

"Oh really?" she smirked and pushed some of the hair out of her face, "How long?"

"Probably since I first saw you,"

"That is a while," she teased and kissed him again.

"Get a room," the two heard Kouji mutter from the corner.

"What? How long have you been awake?" Tommy sneered.

"Long enough." He moaned and shifted his position so his back faced them, "I don't want to see anymore of this. Good night."

"Dammit, man! You had to ruin it." Tommy moaned and Stasia laughed.

"Ruin what? I don't want you two having sex in front of me in a damn jail room!" Kouji groaned.

"Yea, we were definitely gonna have a great time having sex with no hands or feet!" Tommy added sarcastically and wiggled his chained limbs.

"Takuya and Izumi do."

"Takuya and Izumi, have definitely _not_ had sex." Tommy laughed.

"How on earth do you know? I bet they have it like every other night! They've been going out for like 50 years now. If it hasn't happened, it's going to very very soon." Kouji stated.

Tommy laughed, "That is true."

"Why are we talking about Takuya and Izumi's sex life?" Stasia asked.

"It's not me, it's Kouji, blame him!" Tommy motioned to Kouji with his head.

"Leave me alone, Himi!"

"Yea, well....leave yourself alone!" Tommy said unable to think quickly.

"Good one..."

* * *

_Alright, so next chapter we have ourselves a battle scene and, yea...stay tuned!_


	17. I Love Him

**Records: I Love Him**

_Sorry for the late update, will not happen again! okay, here we have Izumi being conflicted again with her emotions for Takuya and she keeps doubting, but that will end soon! hehe! Okay, well enjoy the battle scene!_

* * *

"Are we ready to go?" I asked Howard. He was standing at my doorway with a worried expression, but nodded to my question. "Howard, please. Your concern is pointless, I'll be fine."

"Very well, meet me at the hangar." He sighed and left.

I closed the door softly behind him and went back to the bed where I had covered a sleeping Takuya with the blankets and sheets. When I pulled the covers off of him, he was still sound asleep on the pillows and looked absolutely adorable. We had been out all day yesterday, but now I had to be serious and find my friends.

I bent over and kissed him softly on the lips before leaving. I didn't want to just leave him like this. I'd much rather stay in his arms, but that is merely a fantasy and life is the bitter opposite of a fantasy. I wondered to myself how much longer our relationship would last. Maybe once all this is done we'll go our separate ways….

What now? I thought to myself, what am I feeling now?

I couldn't truly want to be with this man forever…Yes I could…but that is my weakness. I can't.

I quickly slipped out of the room and raced down toward the hangar. Howard was waiting for me there with a new group of specials I had never met before. There was no time for introductions, so we quickly sped off in one of Howard's helicopters. Once up in the air, I noticed that there were about five other helicopters with us.

"What is this Howard? Are we already going to war?" I asked through my head set.

"This mission will be difficult. We may need to shed some blood." He replied grimly, "It was unfortunately…not my decision to make. Darius believed it to be necessary and others agreed."

I nodded. I knew perfectly well Howard was completely against this, but it must be done.

"We are approaching our destination." The pilot said.

"Very well," Howard answered, "prepare yourselves everyone. I'm sure they're expecting us."

The helicopters came to a hover and a rope was sent down for the people who needed it. Some had the ability to just…jump. I used the rope in order to avoid hurting myself by unnecessary means. Once I touched ground, I checked to make sure that the guns on my belt were loaded and ready.

I made sure I had everything I needed at my side. I wore a black jump suit and two pistols clung at my hips, a knife hooked on to my straps, and a small grenade that was kept in a pocket on my right strap. I looked around and noticed men were carrying all sorts of weapons, but none of the more advanced ones. Darius must be saving those for Dalan.

Suddenly, I noticed a man dressed in dark clothes all over. He wore black jeans, black boots, and a dark, zip-up jacket with a hood that prevented me from seeing his face. Despite his attire, he looked strangely familiar.

"Izumi!" Howard called over the noise and motioned for me to stay by him.

The helicopters had left. We were now alone to take on our challenged. I finally turned to the nothingness that lay before us. We were in a meadow; a vast one. It was very early in the morning and the sun was barely shining through the dense fog.

"Howard, sir," One of the men with radars came up to us, "I'm getting some movement."

"Where?"

He took a minute to decode his readings, but answered quickly, "I think it's under us…"

Just as he spoke, a large patch of earth began to slowly lift in front of us. It creaked and moaned as it appeared and grew bigger and bigger. It was like a black hole was sucking away the earth in front of our eyes. Finally it came to a stop….

There was silence.

I stood there readily and prepared to retrieve my friends.

A few minutes pass….

We are all getting a bit restless and touching our weapons anxiously. I began to get irritated when finally there was a roaring sound like an engine. Whatever it was, it grew louder and louder and louder.

Finally something appeared out of the darkness. It was a machine-no-a few machines and about a hundred armed men coming out of there. The machines were at a frightening height and looked like spiders with long leg that met up at a center circle.

"Now!" Howard called and we all started.

The machines began to fire lasers at us and the men backed them up, but this time, they didn't have their little 'toy' guns. These weapons could and would kill.

I took out my guns and began firing. Already I had stuck three men, but it's not the best start I've ever had. Howard hung back and commanded people where to go. Blood sprayed everywhere and people screamed as death came upon them. The once green grass would now forever be stained…along with my hair…

We continued for another thirty minutes and getting nowhere. The machines seemed to be tolerable to practically any element and proved to be harder to take down.

"Izumi!" Howard called, "Go find the others; this might be the perfect distraction! There should be another entrance around here somewhere! Find it!"

I nodded and shot a man that was in my way in the shoulder. He screamed and fell to the floor clutching his wound in pain. I was about to run and get away from all the gun fire until I tripped and fell to the bloody ground.

"Say goodbye," I heard someone say behind me.

I turned around and saw one of those men holding a pistol to my face. I gasped and closed my eyes. I waited...nothing. I opened my eyes and saw the hooded man come and punch the man right in the nose, knocking him to the floor.

He then turned to me and offered me his hand. Quickly, I took my chance and removed his hood.

Takuya stood there in front of me with blood and mud spread across his face. He must've taken a hit to the head, for blood was leaking down his hair and face. I gasped and wrapped my arms around him.

"Takuya! C'mon, let's go find our friends." I took his hand and we both moved with speed away from the battle.

We struggled, but eventually found the hidden door Howard mentioned on the bottom of a small hill. Takuya hauled it open from under the weeds and let me jump inside first. After he jumped in I looked at our surroundings; we on a metal ramp on a dimly lit hallway. The corridor took a turn to the left. I sighed and turned to Takuya. I pushed back some of his hair and saw that he'd received a wound just as I had expected.

"What happened to you? How'd you get-?" I was quickly cut off by his lips on mine.

"C'mon," he said parting away, but pulling my hand. "We gotta move."

We peeked around the corner, and saw nothing. The structure was much like the one that made up our Sectors. The walls were metal and so was the floor.

"How are we gonna find them?" I asked.

"I was hoping you'd tell me." He answered.

We kept walking along for another while, but time was definitely against us. Turning another corner, we come across a group of guards guarding a certain room. Quickly we retreated.

"That must be the room." I said.

Takuya nodded and held out his hand, "Let's fight this one together."

I smiled and took it. We ran around the corner and began shooting at them all. They fired back, but my force field shielded both Takuya and I. He did some fancy-twirly thing with his guns and continued firing at them. Once the last one had fallen, we ran to the door.

"Key," I moaned, "it needs a key." I began checking the dead bodies for anything, but stopped when I noticed Takuya staring intensely at the door. "Umm, it would be nice if you could help me out you know."

Suddenly, I saw him hold out a hand to the door and close his eyes. The steel door then began to twist and bend into itself. It continued for another minute until the door became a tight metal ball that fell in front of Takuya's feet. Takuya put his hand down and panted for air as if his energy had been drained.

"That was…that was amazing." I ran to him and helped him keep his balance.

"I'm okay. I'm good…" he panted.

"Takuya? Izumi?" I heard a voice from inside ask.

"Tommy!" I gasped and ran inside, recklessly leaving Takuya, who fell on his knees panting.

"Izumi! Takuya! thank God!" I heard David praise on the other side of me.

"Stick your chains out, guys." I heard Takuya order from behind me and everyone did as he said. He took in another deep breath and swiped his hand across in a horizontal line, and a flash of fire came almost out of nowhere and cracked the chains all on two.

"Great, now let's get out of here." Kouji said standing up and wiped off his clothes.

"Wait," David said, "we need to know more about what these men are up to, we must hack their computer system."

"We already know what they want!" Tommy yelled frustrated.

"The information you got is not enough, we need more."

"But this isn't their main base. Not all the information will be here." John replied.

"But it's better than nothing," he pressed, "you think you can hack the system?"

"Of course, but I have no clue where the computer room might be." John sighed and pulled out a small hard drive he had secretly kept.

"Leave that to me," Kouji answered smugly, "I caught a peak of where it might be, but I can't promise success."

David and John nodded with understanding. David looked at Takuya and began to say, "We'll need some back-up. Are you coming?"

Takuya's lips where pressed in a hard line and his face was totally serious. I had never seen him like this. Takuya nodded and looked at me, "You'll have to show the others out."

I began to object, but he cut me off saying, "There's no time, Izumi."

"I not leaving you," I whispered only loud enough for him to hear.

"You have too, I'll be fine. I promise." He gave me a hard smile, but then a large explosion from outside caught us all off guard. "Go, now!"

"This is idiotic! We already have information!" Tommy cried, but his comment was ignored.

"Let's go, Takuya." David pressed urgently and then they began to sprint off. Takuya looked back once, and then disappeared behind a corner.

I looked at Tyler, Tommy, Stasia, and Hesson, who were all waiting for me. "Izumi?" I heard Hesson ask.

My mind seemed to be somewhere else…somewhere with Takuya, but I snapped out of it when I heard another explosion. "Let's-" I stopped abruptly. Where Tommy and Stasia holding hands?

"Izumi!" Tommy shouted getting my attention.

"Er-right! Let's go!"

* * *

_Takuya_

Takuya followed Kouji and the others to a passage way that seemed to be quiet and still. Kouji stopped and tried to recall where he had seen the room.

"I know it's in this hallway, but I'm not sure which room…" Kouji said scratching his head.

"Well, there's only five doors, we'll check 'em all." David said and kicked down the first door, "Negative."

"Over here!" Takuya called out from the third room on the left side of the corridor.

The others ran over to him and found this huge room with screens all over the place jumbled with all sorts of wires.

"Just as I suspected," John nodded in dismay, "It's a simple circuit computer, we'll get minimal info, if not, none at all from this thing."

"Just try it!" David snapped as another explosion could be heard, "Time is not on our side."

John nodded calmly and sat at the nearby chair next to a keyboard. He began to type faster than Takuya had ever seen anybody type. About five minutes later, John ran into some trouble.

"Shit," he mumbled, "This might take some extra time…"

"Why? What's wrong?" Takuya came to John's side in a flash and looked over his shoulder toward the computer screen. It all looked like jumbled numbers and codes that Takuya couldn't dream of understanding.

"Nothing, it's just that their computer is a little more advanced than I suspected. No biggy, merely time consuming."

"No biggy?" David clenched his fists, "I guess it's no biggy that there's a whole group of guys making their way over here as we speak. I hear them." He growled peeking around the corner.

"Oh, damn! That's what it was!" John slammed a fist on the desk. "I triggered a basic trap; I can't believe I did that!"

"Keep working, John, we'll hold them off," Takuya ran to David's side and prepared himself.

Guns began to fire and Takuya and David quickly retreated behind the wall. "Alright, then…ready, Kanbara?" David smirked.

Takuya nodded and they rushed out of their hiding spot. Dalan began to fire red beams out of his eyes and Takuya stopped any bullets that were coming at them with ease. The men yelled frustrated and pulled out these shields that deflected David's lasers. When Takuya tried to throw a couple of fire balls at them, the shields were seemed to be resistant to those too. Takuya tried to pull the shields away with his powers as well, but it was useless. They were resistant to any kind of ability.

Soon, David and Takuya were surrounded and they began fighting hand to hand. Takuya quickly began punching men to the floor and finishing them off quickly. David was having little difficulty with them. Takuya tore all the guns away from the men and they had no choice but to fight hand to hand as well. The record five then lifted a man off his feet and threw him across the hallway taking others with him.

"It's a levitator!" one of the men shouted.

"No! That's the record five!" Another shouted.

"Run!"

The men quickly fled and an arrogant smirk appeared on Takuya's face. David exchanged glance with Takuya and then ran back into the room where he almost ran into John and Kouji, who were on their way out.

"We're done." John said."

David sighed in relief, "Let's get out of this hell hole."

"This way!" Takuya called taking the lead.

* * *

_Izumi_

Tommy, Stasia, Tyler, Hesson, and I made it back to Howard and the battle did not look good. There were still those huge machines that seemed to be indestructible and they would continue to blow up our people.

"Howard!" I called and he came running up to us.

"Izumi!" He looked at our group and grimaced, "This can't be it can it?"

Before I responded, Hesson cut in and spoke, "No, Takuya, David, Kouji, and John are still back there in the computer room."

Dang it Hesson, I cursed to myself.

"Wait…Takuya's here!" Howard exploded, "How!?"

To my luck, another nearby explosion from the machine interrupted.

"We must find shelter!" Howard yelled and ordered a nearby group of our men to take our backs.

We made it farther back and away from most of the action. From where we were, I saw a sea of bodies and more men fighting. I felt dizzy and nauseous. This shouldn't be happening; we shouldn't be fighting like this. Now I know why Howard hates war.

I felt alone and lost, but then a sight revived me. Takuya and the others were running towards. I wanted to meet him halfway, but Howard held me back.

"No!" Howard yelled, but I didn't understand. All I saw was Takuya smiling at me as he ran with the group. I wished he would run his true speed and get here sooner, but then my eyes widened in horror.

A man who was hiding nearby had taken aim on one of them and was about to pull the trigger. I waved my arms frantically and shouted, "No! Takuya! Turn around!"

Takuya's smile disappeared and he turned around. Suddenly, the shot rang like a bell and I froze. Takuya stumbled and came to a halting stop.

"No! TAKUYA!" I screamed.

"Oh no," I heard Tommy whisper beside me.

Stasia quickly used her power to wrap the shooter in a cocoon of plants and he suffocated to death.

David, Kouji, and John stopped running and yelled.

I saw Takuya turn to me. His mouth was twitching into a grimace and he pulled a hand away from his side and it was covered in blood.

"No…" I whispered and tried to run to him, but Howard still kept me back and Tyler soon had to help him. "No! Let me go! Takuya!" I reached out a hand toward.

Takuya collapsed on the floor and David quickly dragged him up and they began coming towards us. Howard and Tyler finally let me go when David and Takuya reached us. I ran toward the two in full speed. When I got there, Takuya was panting and saying, "I'm fine, really, I'm fine."

"Takuya, oh, Takuya." I wrapped my arms around him and placed kisses all over his face.

"Izumi," Takuya whispered.

"Takuya?" Howard asked him, "We're going to get you medical attention. Stay strong. You need to-"

"-Look, sir, I'm fine, really." Takuya interrupted and shrugged David off.

"Takuya stop! You need-"

"Howard, please, look." Takuya showed us the place where the bullet had pierced his skin, but there was nothing there. No mark or anything. His clothes were bloody, but there was nothing.

"What?" Howard asked dumfounded. I had never seen him so openly confused before. "You're a regenerator aren't you?"

Takuya stayed silent.

"Aren't you?!" Howard asked him again.

"Yes, okay? Yes I am!" Takuya answered a bit annoyed.

Of course, I thought.

"Sir, the jets are here," someone said to Howard.

Howard didn't answer at first, but then snapped to reality and commanded everyone to fall back. "Quick, fall back!"

Howard looked back at Takuya and nodded, "Well, then…everyone get in the plane."

We all nodded. Takuya made his way over to me and I instinctively grabbed his hand. I immediately felt safe with his touch and we ran back to the jet together. I saw Tommy and Stasia were still together as well and I couldn't help, but smile. I actually felt…happy for them. I can't recall the last time I felt happy for someone else…I then looked up at the man, who changed my life and my heart, and I realize now that…I love him.

* * *

_Hallelujah! Hallelujah! She admits it! Hooray! _


	18. Unmistakable

**Part III**

**

* * *

**

**Unmistakable**

**

* * *

**

"No, I don't like those, Izumi, can we please just leave it the way it is?" Kristen was giving me that sad look she always did when she wanted something. She and Kouichi had arrived the following day we returned from that brutal mission; just in time for the festivities.

"Fine," I gave in and let the situation go. I wanted to have different types of colors for the decorations, but it didn't really matter I suppose. It was all for the same cause; the return our soldiers.

Darius insisted having a party to brighten the mood despite all the losses we suffered during the mission and many people didn't complain. The festivities were going to take place outside in the meadow just outside the lair. It was going to be a huge event with all the people participating. I was quite excited. We had set up many games that everyone could participate in if they wanted, I few, small rides for the children, and a bunch of food stalls. It was really like a carnival!

"Izumi!"

My heart jumped and I turned around quickly to see the man, who was responsible for my erratic heartbeat.

"Izumi, so, I was thinking that I'll come around your room at seven thirty to escort you to the festivities." He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hmm, and what gives the idea that I would want to go with you?" I smirked playfully at him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"You know, I have no idea. I never knew why out of all the guys out there, you would pick me." He looked at me with a soft expression and then whispered, "I must be the luckiest guy in the world."

"You know exactly why I chose you." I rolled my eyes at his joke and began to walk away to put up an ornament, but he caught me by the arm and spun me back into his arms.

"No, really, I have no idea," his face was serious as he looked into my eyes. He really did take my breath away and I wanted to tell him…I wanted to say those three words to him, but I still couldn't muster up the courage to.

I just placed my lips on his and melted into his arms. He kissed me back fervently, but softly.

I was in my room and it was now seven thirty. I waited for Takuya to come knocking any minute now. I couldn't help but look at myself in the mirror one last time before he came. I smiled satisfied with myself. I wore a casual, grey dress that stopped right above my knees, I carried a small purse, and my golden hair spilled over my shoulders and was neatly parted. I was actually a little nervous. Maybe tonight would be the night that I say 'I love you' or that he says it to me. I shivered with excitement at the thought of him saying those words to me. I would probably cry with joy.

_Knock knock_

I swiftly ran to the door and hesitated a minute. I had to calm myself down before I could open the door. When I did, there he was; standing at my doorway with his dark, blue jeans, a blue and white striped polo, and hair neatly combed. I had never seen his hair so neat before and he looked so handsome.

"Izumi," He said softly and took my hand in his, "You look beautiful."

I smiled like an idiot, kissed him on the cheek, and replied, "Thank you."

He offered me his arm and I took it instantly. We left the Lair and into the chilly, but absolutely lovely night. The festival was so alive with laughter, dancing, and fun. People were playing games and riding the rides. It was such a great atmosphere.

I caught sight of Tommy and Stasia on one ride called The Teacup Turner, where you ride around in a big teacup, big enough for four people and inside of it there's a wheel in the middle, which you spin. The harder you spin, the faster you go. There were ten teacups all going at once. I saw that the two of them were laughing and giggling.

Tommy then turned and waved at us and I noticed his hair was combed just like Takuya's. Stasia waved at us two. She did look quite lovely herself, I suppose, but both looked quite happy.

I looked back at Takuya, who was watching me, and said as we continued to walk along, "You know, Tommy looks up to you a lot."

He smiled and replied, "I know. He's like my little brother, now. He's great. It's nice to see him with Stasia."

I raised an eyebrow and laughed, "How long have you known that he liked her?"

"Oh, he's liked her for quite some time now. He always thought she was pretty since the very beginning." Takuya laughed, "He was so tongue-tied around her at first. He would ask me for advice on how to talk to her and ask her out."

I laughed with him and took one last look at the young couple.

We went around playing games and ran in to Darius. I asked him, "I don't recall there being so many rides. Did you do something?"

He laughed and nodded, "Yep, I ordered another set of rides from an old friend. He was happy to let us borrow them for the night. I tell you, the Ferris Wheel has quite a view." He winked.

I blushed and smiled, "Of course."

"Well, anyway, I'm off to get a corndog. I'll see you kids later." Darius walked off and I turned to see Kouichi and Kristen coming towards us.

"Hey," Kouichi greeted, "Have you seen Kouji?"

"No, sorry," Takuya responded

"Well, tell him, that we're looking for him if you do, otherwise, have a good night." Kristen smiled and she and Kouichi left.

"What do you say?" Takuya asked.

"About what?" I asked slightly confused.

"About the Ferris Wheel." He smiled and began to lead me to the towering structure up ahead.

"Um, but Takuya," I whined and he turned around amused.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, I'm afraid…of heights that is." I stutter slightly.

He gave me a comforting smile, "Don't worry, it's okay. I'm here."

"I don't know," I said reluctantly.

"You won't regret it. Trust me." He said and held out his hand, which I took.

"Alright," I said slowly.

We got in line and he was holding me around my waist to make sure I didn't leave or run away. While we waited, a small child came and wrapped her arms around my leg and looked up me.

"You're pretty," she said and giggled, looking absolutely adorable.

I bent down and smiled at her saying, "Thank you. You are too. You're very pretty."

The small girl giggled and ran back to her mom when she was called. I watched the small child run back and I couldn't help but smile broadly. It was the first time I truly wanted a child of my own. I dreamed about holding one and taking care of such a precious thing. Takuya snapped me out of my day-dream when he pulled me in to the ride. I couldn't help but feel a jolt of fear, which made me grab on to Takuya even harder.

After a minute or two, we were off. Takuya whispered in my ear, "Close your eyes."

I did as he said, but then asked, "Why?"

"You'll see, I'll tell you when to open them." He replied kissing my cheek.

It wasn't long before he whispered, "Now,"

My eyes flew open and I gasped. We were at the very top of the ride and looking over the hills and the stars. The wind blew softly across my face and I saw that the moonlight delicately bathed the landscape. It was beautiful and I smiled at Takuya and said, "It's gorgeous."

"Just like you," He replied and smiled.

"You're so corny!" I laughed and pushed him playfully.

"Well, sorry for try to be romantic," he pouted.

Afterwards, I was beginning to feel tired, but I honestly didn't want this evening to end. Takuya escorted me back. We were nearing my room and I looked at him. He was smiling at me with that goofy, but adorable grin. We finally reached my room. I didn't want to leave him.

I was about to say something, but he cut me off with his tender lips on mine. I just fell in to him like I had done so many times before. I let his tongue come and take me with him. I felt him hesitate, though, but I pulled back to meet his gaze. I gave him a reassuring smile and a nod to allow him to continue.

He picked me up in his arms, opened the door, and carried me inside. We both collapsed on the bed together and I heard him close and lock the door behind us with his power. Takuya began kissing me on neck and traveling lower. I felt my body ache from him and gasped at such a feeling. We kicked off our shoes and I began to lift his shirt off his body. He helped me by taking it off himself. I traced my fingers over his abs and hard chest, feeling his warm skin under my finger tips.

I felt his hand on my leg and travel upward to my thigh and he kept going. I moaned under his kiss and I began to take off his jeans. He kicked them off quickly and then went for my dress. It was off in a matter of seconds. His hands were traveling all over my body. I felt so safe in his arms and I never wanted to be anywhere else…

* * *

The next morning, I woke up feeling completely drained of energy, but to my intense surprise, I knew exactly where I was and what had happened the following night. I notice that my head was resting on Takuya's chest and his arms were wrapped around me. I sighed and kissed him on the cheek. I felt so happy and giddy.

After a while of just laying there, I decided to get up and take a shower. I turned the warm water on and stepped inside the shower. After I was all clean, I wrapped a towel around my wet body and stepped back outside. He was still asleep when I got out. I skipped over, happily, to the bed and gave him another small kiss on the cheek. With that, he finally began to stir awake.

"Good morning, darling." I smiled and pushed some of the hair away from his face and kissed his forehead.

"Mmm, good morning." He smiled back and leaned up to kiss my lips. "Do you wanna get breakfast? I'm starving."

I giggled, "Of course, but first, please take a shower."

He moaned, but gave in when I insisted, "Fine."

I quickly changed in to a pair of green, athletic shorts and a simple, white cammy. I left the room to grab some clothes for Takuya while he was in the shower. His room was in the other corridor across from this one. I went in and rolled my eyes when I saw how messy it was, but it didn't take long from me to grab him a pair of olive, green shorts, a yellow T-shirt with some sort of symbol in the middle, and a red button up shirt to go over that. It was my favorite outfit of his.

Just when I was about to leave the room, I heard a knock on the door. I froze and began to panic. Does everyone know that we slept together already? Does new really travel that quickly or does-?

"Hello?" came a voice that I recognized as Howard's.

Now, that's a problem, I cursed to myself, Howard would surely freak if he found out, so I decided to stay silent. After another thirty seconds, he left. I made sure he was out of sight before leaving the room to my own.

When I entered the room, Takuya was just getting out of the shower with a towel just around his waist. I couldn't help, but stare at his toned body for a moment before coming back reality. I tossed him his clothes and tooth brush saying, "You also have to brush your teeth."

"What?" he moaned, "But, Izumi, we're going out to eat anyway!"

"I don't care, its good health," I responded putting up a small smirk on my lips.

"Women," Takuya groaned before heading back to the bathroom to change.

I smiled as I watched him go. I grabbed my brush and began to run it through my hair to pass the time. He came out in only a matter of minutes and I laughed at the sight of his hair.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Here," I went over to him and ran a nearby comb through his unruly locks. I brushed his hair out of his face and it looked tons better, "There."

We stood there just looking at each for quite sometime and we could've continued doing so, but a knock on the door served as an interruption.

"Izumi?"

"Damn…" I heard Takuya mutter.

Uh-oh, I thought trying my hardest not to curse. It was Howard…

"Izumi, I hear you, open this door right now." He sounded a little tense, but not angry.

"Um, okay, just a second-" I stuttered.

"No, now." He said firmly.

I didn't have a choice. I didn't have time to hide Takuya, so I just opened the door and hoped for the best. "Why, good morning, Howard." I greeted casually.

"Hello, is…there anyone with you." It wasn't really a question. He let himself in and saw Takuya standing there looking like an idiot and doing nothing. It was almost as if he wanted to get caught and I glared at him for it.

"Ahhh," Howard said, obviously a little disturbed.

"No-I mean-er, um, sir," Takuya also stuttered a bit, which made me rethink my earlier accusation of him wanting to get caught. He was always a slow thinker. "I was just coming by to take Izumi to breakfast, um; do you need anything, sir?"

Howard seemed to relax a bit, "Well, I came by your room and you weren't there. I was going to tell you that Darius and I wanted to see you. That's all, oh, and a great place for breakfast, in my opinion, is this place called Yorky's. It's just down two floors. Its right there, you won't miss it."

"Oh, um, thank you, sir." Takuya said politely and Howard gave us a small smile before leaving.

Once Howard was gone, I turned to Takuya and smiled seductively. "That was some smart thinking, Takuya. You know, I love smart men."

He smiled broadly and then it was replaced by that crooked smile I loved so much, "Oh, really?"

I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck and held my lips centimeters apart from his. "C'mon, let's get breakfast."

* * *

_Tony_

"Sir, we don't exactly know how they got out…" a man dressed in a black and grey uniform said to a man dressed in an expensive black suit.

"Hmmm," the man in the suit shook his head disapprovingly.

"It was the Record 4," another man in a black and grey uniform mentioned. He was examining the door that looked like it had been crushed with a great amount of force. The door resembled a crumbled up paper ball. "He also broke all the chains."

"Well," sighed the man in black, "this makes things…more interesting." He kicked a pieced of nearby ruble. "He's come out of hiding earlier than expected. Dalan will know about this as well and try to kill him. We can't let that happen before his energy is harnessed."

"Any orders, sir?"

The man looked up once again and nodded calmly, "Leave this place to rot. We'll head back our main HQ."

* * *

_Dalan_

"Dalan, sir! Our spies have reported seeing the Record 4 during the battle near Edinburgh with the MRG!" a man with dark hair and eyes shouted. He wore old, ragged jeans, tennis shoes, and was shirtless, which exposed his strong and well built chest.

"It's true, sir." Ashton entered Dalan's office just a few seconds later, "They came to the rescue for some of his missing friends. Quite pathetic I think…"

"Hmmm," Dalan scratched his beard. "His part in this war has come sooner than I expected. Knowing Howard, I would've thought he would've kept the Record 4 at bay. No matter. This proves slightly to our advantage. Do we have any images of the mutant?"

"Yes, sir," the shirtless man nodded, "That's him next to the blonde girl. This was taken just outside of the room where the others were being held hostage. This is the only thing we have from the camera. The rest was ruined and unattainable to make out."

"Very well, Simon." Dalan examined the picture more closely, "Is that-Is that Izumi?"

"Who," Simon uttered confused.

Ashton looked at the picture and nodded, "Yes of course. It's safe to say her beauty is unmistakable. Is she…with him? They seem to be holding hands."

"Haha! This is perfect! We have found a weakness," Dalan chuckled and smirked. "He seems like a handsome chap. Perhaps another, who turned beautiful like her."

Ashton nodded passively, but seemed eager, "I will search for the boy now-"

"-Wait," Dalan held up a hand, "I want to know what we're up against first. I want to know more about him. Get me all the information you can; his powers, his name would be helpful, a clearer picture perhaps, and…make sure that he really is with Izumi. It would be a shame if we killed her for nothing, really; such a waste of beauty."

"Of course," Ashton bowed his head slightly before leaving.


	19. Silver Sun

**Silver Sun**

_Oh goodness! Only three more weeks until this fic it completed! Woot! Okay, well, if you haven't heard, dontchaknowme4life won the Fall Author Award and it was a really close race so check that out when you can! Let's see..._

_So...I guess we learned that a few chapters ago, Izumi admitted to loving Takuya, but Part III is all about the confession! Yea, good luck with that, Z. Anyway, since then Takuya and Izumi had...you know...and Dalan found out that Takuya and Izumi were...you know...and The one and only God himself saw that Takuya and Izumi had...you know...TMI much? Well, sorry, but if you still didn't get the hint you are really, really, really, really, slow..._

**

* * *

**

_Howard_

Howard was sitting at his desk and drumming his fingers on the surface. He sat in a big room with a ceiling fan and concrete walls, but to his right was a huge window that overlooked the whole Lair. He saw children laughing and playing in the streets, people conversing on the side walks, and the vast amount of platforms that seemed to be all on top of each other in a jumbled mess, but it was actually very organized and planned. Everyone knew which streets to take to where, but Howard couldn't help but feel sorry. Sorry that the specials didn't have the open air, the trees and vegetation, which brought many cities to life, and no sunlight. He knew that an artificial light at the top of the tunnel was just not what these people deserved. It made Howard mad to see the world this way. People hiding from each other was just…not meant to be. This wasn't what the world was created for.

Howard's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in," Howard said and cleared his throat.

Takuya appeared on the other side of the door. He looked…happy. Very happy, Howard noticed. His face was brighter than ever before. It was the second time Howard had seen him like this. The first time was when he first starting having a relationship with Izumi. It did make Howard happy to see that Takuya was gradually improving since he first began mentally and physically. When Takuya first came to Howard, he was confused, hurt, and haunted by a dark past. _Not_ a happy person at all.

"You wanted to see me," Takuya smiled and took a seat.

"Yes," Howard's voice was stern, but he managed to return his smile. "I just want you to know that because you've thrown yourself out in to the open, you will be hunted. People will try to hunt you and kill you."

"I understand," Takuya responded, but his words seemed empty.

"Takuya," Howard said more seriously, "I know you're very powerful, and Dalan knows that too, so he'll try to use different methods to get to you."

Takuya's face contorted in to that of uncertainty.

"Dalan will attack you at your weak points…In your case," Howard paused, "Izumi."

"What," Takuya's face became stone.

"If he ever found out about you and Izumi, she'll be put in serious danger." Howard's words were grave, "If your enemies find out about her, they'll kill her to get to you."

* * *

_Izumi_

"No, I'm serious! He did!" Tommy burst out laughing as Kouji's face turned red with anger from across the table.

Tommy, Stasia, Kyre, Kouji, Kouichi, Kristen, and I were all sitting together at a table inside an Irish pub called The Wooden Door. We were getting lunch and I waited anxiously for Takuya to return from his meeting with Howard. Howard better not be punishing him for anything. I know Howard is completely against our relationship, but he better not-

"So what does it mean that Takuya's a regenerator?" Tommy asked. He seemed very curious as did Kyre, who sat next to him.

"It means," Kristen began after taking a small sip of her wine, "that he's practically indestructible. He can re-grow himself, I guess, but Howard told me his regeneration isn't as powerful as Dalan's. Because Dalan's mutation made him practically out of metal, the only way to kill him is if his heart is destroyed. But Takuya, he can regenerate flesh wounds, but not body parts, so if his head's cut off-"

"Okay! Kristen, please," I had to interrupt. I couldn't stand the thought of Takuya being…

"How do you know so much?" Kyre asked.

Kristen rolled her eyes, "I'm Howard's apprentice in research. He practically tells me everything there is to know about powers and what-not."

"Hmm," I scratched my chin, "I wonder where Takuya is?" I thought aloud.

"Don't you think about anything else?" Kouji grumbled, "You two might as well get married. All you think about his Takuya and all Takuya thinks about is you. It's so annoying!"

"Don't listen to him, he's just bitter," Stasia giggled.

"I'm not bitter, I'm just saying! Why can't I have a normal guy to guy talk with my best friend without, 'Oh, do you think Izumi will like this' or 'Izumi's so great isn't she'."

"Really he says that?" I asked a little too quickly and couldn't help but blush a little.

"Oh please…" Kouji groaned and drank the rest of his ale.

"Well, anyway, I still don't understand what the MRG wants with us." Kouichi said changing the subject.

"Jeez, you never listen do you?" Tommy laughed, "They have this project called Silver Sun, and it consists of taking all our powers and using it for war and massive weapons. We still don't know how they're absorbing the powers out of us, but we lost quite a few men to them. It's a big deal."

"So, their really accomplishing two things at the same time; the humans are wiping us out and stealing our abilities," Kouji added, "and Howard still protects them."

"Cause he believes there's still good in them." I defended. I didn't like Kouji's tone when he stated that.

"Howard's struggling, though." Kristen sighed, "I see the life in him being drained slowly. It's hard trying to defend something that wants us dead."

We all nodded in agreement. After we all ordered what we wanted to eat, I rummaged through my purse and pulled out my cell phone. I tried calling Takuya, but he didn't answer. I began to get slightly annoyed. He should be here by now.

"So did you hear we're going back to New York tomorrow?" Kristen asked everyone.

I looked up, immediately interested, "Really? What time?"

"In the afternoon, but we won't be going in jet. Each of us has to pilot a helicopter back over there."

"Wait, why?" Kouji asked.

"These helicopters are the latest models developed by Hesson. Howard wants a few to take back to New York, as does Darius." Kristen responded, "I even know the helicopter arrangements. Tommy, you Stasia, and Kyre are going in one, Mike and Avery are going in another, then the rest of us get to pilot our own."

I nodded. I loved to pilot. That was one of the first things I learned at ForceX, to pilot machinery that is. We all did. I wonder where Takuya learned. He must know how to pilot if Howard already arranged everything.

"I think its fifteen helicopters all together. Howard's taking one, Darius is taking the jet, and some other guys are taking the others."

I sighed; it'll be a fun trip back if all goes well.

After we had all eaten, Kouichi and Kristen decided to walk around one last time, Stasia and Tommy went off as well, Kyre and Kouji went to their rooms, and I decided to walk around too. I looked at my phone and it was already two o'clock. I had no idea where Takuya could be now. He left about two hours ago.

I strolled through the streets and went in to a few stores. Maybe I could get Takuya a small present, I thought and my hand went instinctively to my neck where the necklace, which he gave to me on that lovely Christmas, hung. It was my favorite present he gave me. I looked around and couldn't really find anything he would like.

Finally something caught my eye. It was a beautiful black leather jacket. Oh, how nice it would on him, I giggled to myself. He would look utterly handsome. I had to get it. It was fairly expensive, but money wasn't a problem. I quickly gave the cashier the money and she put the jacket in a bag for me.

After that I headed off towards my room. On the way there, I stopped to look at a huge and beautifully built fountain, where couples were sitting and whispering things to each other. I couldn't help but feel a little sad that Takuya didn't show up, but I'm sure he had his reasons. I decided to relax a bit and sit at the fountain while I pulled out a book that had been in my purse for quite sometime. I took it out and looked at it. It was _The Notebook_, the book Takuya showed me the day we shared our first kiss. I began reading it and instantly fell in love. I must've stayed there for what seemed like hours just reading.

"Izumi!" I heard a voice call my name. I turned around and saw Takuya jogging up to me with a weird look on his face. "There you are! I was looking all over for you! No one knew where you were and I was starting to worry."

"Is there something wrong?" I asked him.

"Um, no! No! I was just-I'm sorry I couldn't come to lunch, but I had to help Howard with something important." He stuttered and I noticed he was a bit jumpy. I couldn't help but feel suspicious and think that he wasn't telling me everything.

I looked at him for a while, but decided to let it go. I'm sure he would tell me when the time was right, so I reached up to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around me in a protective manner, which caught me a little off guard. "Are you sure you're alright, Takuya?" I asked once more and stroked his cheek with a finger.

He nodded and then smiled reassuringly. He looked down to see what I was holding and chuckled softly, "Are you finally reading it?"

"Yes, and I love it so far." I returned his smile, "I also got you something."

"Oh really," he smirked and kissed my nose, "What'd you get?"

I pulled out the leather jacket. I saw him smiled even wider. "I thought it would look very nice on you," I stated.

"I love it, Izumi, thank you." Takuya pulled me closer to him.

"You're just saying that," I pouted.

He laughed and took my hands in his, "No, I'm not. I really do like it, but I was going to ask you something."

"Well, what is it, Takuya." I sighed slightly annoyed that he didn't make it to lunch, didn't really care about the jacket, and now wanted to ask me something.

"I was just going to ask you if you wanted to join me for dinner this evening. I'm just trying to make up for not being there this afternoon. I heard about this great pub down on the fourth floor…" he looked at me with hopeful eyes.

I gave in to his stare and replied, "Fine, but I need to go to the room first."

"Of course, and I'll set up the reservations for…?"

"It's five now…" I looked at my phone, "nine o'clock. Reserve it for nine. I want a late dinner."

"As you wish." Takuya smiled down at me.

When I entered my room, I quickly began packing most of my things. I was happy to be leaving this place finally, but still longed to go back to the school instead of New York. Once I was satisfied, I skipped over to Takuya's room to tell him to bring his stuff over when he was done packing. I wanted to spend another night with him. Last night was just so…amazing. He, of course, was more than willing to follow my orders and was in my room in a matter of minutes.

"Hey, Izumi, I have to go talk to Kouji real fast, I'll be right back." Takuya said as he walked out the door.

"Okay," I responded from the bathroom. I came out and heard a knock on the door. "Come in,"

"Hey," Kristen said as she entered the room.

"Hello," I replied, but blushed when I saw she noticed Takuya's bags in my room.

"Oh, Izumi, that's so great! Is Takuya going to move in with you!?" Kristen squealed and began to jump up and down, "That's exciting! Have you and him, um,-"

"Yes, Kristen, we have," I answered a little annoyed with her, but a small smile managed to fight its way to my lips.

"Have you told him those three words yet?" She asked hopeful.

Immediately my face fell and I turned to my mirror and began fixing my hair. "No," I answered a little angrily.

"Oh, Izumi, don't be like that. I'm sure you will very, very soon." Her optimism was a knife to my throat.

"Well, I know that I feel it, I mean…" this was harder to say than I thought. I struggled a bit. It felt like my throat was suddenly full of syrup, "I know-I mean-Urgh! I love him okay!? I just don't know how or what or,"

"How to say it," Kristen finished for me with an amused smile.

"Yes, but I'm sort of hoping he'll say it first…" I bit my lip and turned back to face her.

"What? He hasn't said it to you yet?" She asked bewildered.

"Obviously not, Kristen." I moaned and began to pace the room.

"Oh my gosh! How can a couple as affectionate as you two not tell each other you love them!? You two are so blinded by your own pride, it's not even funny!" she cried and waved her arms in the air like some sort of maniac.

"Kristen! Lower your voice!" I hissed.

"But I'm serious! This is weird!" Kristen groaned.

Suddenly, the door came open. "Oh, hey, Kristen," Takuya smiled and made his way over to me.

"Hey, Takuya, we missed you at lunch," she said a little awkwardly. We were both caught a little off guard by his entrance.

"Yea, sorry about that. I had to help Howard with something." He replied and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Right," she smiled, "well, I'll see you both later."

After she was gone I looked at Takuya and then at my clock. It was already eight thirty. "Shall we head over there, now?" I asked.

"If you want to." He smiled and I noticed he was wearing the jacket I gave him.

I smiled back at him and gave him a quick peck on the lips, "I love your jacket by the way."

* * *

_Darius_

David was looking intensely at a computer screen which displayed a digital map of the world. He was clicking and dragging to get to the point on the map where the Lair was in Scotland. "Darius, which course are you taking with the helicopters?"

Darius came up behind David and shrugged, "Which other course is there? I'm taking the Straight-Shoot. It's the fastest one and the helicopters couldn't last on any other course."

"Well, Darius, there's a huge storm system forming right in the middle of your path." David pointed to a concentration of clouds on the map.

"Izumi can handle it." Darius stated and walked back to sit at his computer.

"I guess, but it's just odd. There're rarely ever storms around this area. It seems a bit too big for Izumi to handle as well." He sighed and clicked to zoom in.

"David, I think you're overreacting." Darius chuckled, "We can handle it,"

David raised an eyebrow as he noticed that Darius wasn't really paying attention, and he seemed more engrossed on his computer. David walked over to him and saw that he was playing pinball on the computer. "You're kidding me."

"What," Darius sniffed, "I'm trying to beat Howard's high score."

"Well, fine. You don't have to listen to me, because I'm of no importance whatsoever," David sighed and sunk back in his chair.


	20. GH 4

**GH 4**

_Just so you know, there are only two chapters left! Waaa! Anyway, there will be a sequel! Yeah, I had already planned the sequel from the beginning, and it shouldn't be too long until that comes out after I'm done with this. Anyway, have a good weekend and enjoy the chap!_

* * *

The following day, around one o'clock, we began to load everything and prepare for the trip back. Takuya had already put our bags on the jet and now we were both heading over to a seminar Howard was giving all the pilots. We were a little late and Howard had already begun to speak when we entered the meeting room. We took our seats in the back next to Kouji and Kyre.

"So, as I was saying," Howard cleared his throat and continued, "These helicopters have state of the art weapons and will be completely armed during the trip. We ask that you not fire _anything_ of any kind unless we find ourselves in a dire situation."

I shifted in my seat and tried to get comfortable. I noticed Takuya was struggling to keep his eyes open and I nudged him to keep him awake. He moaned impatiently and I glared at him from the corner of my eyes.

Thirty minutes later, Howard ended his speech and handed us all our gear, and pilot uniform, which consisted of the ugliest green and blue colors I had ever seen. It looked like a poop-water color. I grimaced at the thought of putting them on, but I had no choice. We all went to the bathroom to change and then met back with Howard in the hangar.

"Okay, hurry in to your helicopters. We have to get going." Howard urged and hopped in to his.

I climbed in to mine and saw Takuya from across the hangar. He smiled at me as he began to start up the helicopter. I smiled back and examined the interior of this new craft. It looked like any other helicopter, but what made this thing special were the vast amount of abilities and weapons in carried. These helicopters were able to go into a stealth mode for a decent amount of time and they maneuvered very easily.

I put on my helmet and head set just as the hangar doors began to open. Darius was the first to go with the jet. We followed him at a surprising speed; much faster than any normal helicopter would go.

"Whoa, I can talk to y'all!" I heard a voice say through my head set.

"Tommy, please, stay focused." I heard Howard sigh

"Whoops, are we not supposed to speak on this?" Tommy laughed.

"Tommy! You are so stupid," Kouji growled.

"Guys, let's please get along," Kristen moaned into the speaker.

"Yea, has there ever been a time where you two _don't_ fight?" I heard Takuya's voice and I smiled.

"Hello, Takuya." I smiled in to the speaker.

"Oh, brother," I heard Kouji mutter, "Don't you two go all mushy mushy. We don't need to hear that."

I huffed, "Well, Kouji, you don't have to listen."

"Please," Howard's voice was stern and serious. "Would you all just be quiet?"

"Fine," we all groaned in unison.

After and hour in to the trip, we were flying over the Atlantic. I looked at the GPS and all I saw was water. I sighed and wondered how people navigated through just water.

"100 bottle of beer on the wall, 100 bottle of beer. Take one down pass it around, now 99 bottles of beer on the wall…," Tommy began to sing and I sighed. It was only a matter of time before Kouji would intervene. "…Take one down pass it around, now 97 bottle of beer on the wall."

"Oh, no," Stasia muttered knowing what was coming as did the rest of us.

Once Tommy got to 95, we all heard what was coming, "TOMMY! You better shut the hell up!" Kouji screamed.

"Make me." Tommy taunted.

"Tommy, please don't," Kristen whimpered.

"That's it! I'm coming to ring your neck, Himi!" Kouji snarled. "And after that I'm-"

We all stopped in our tracks in shock. Was that a storm? At this area and at this time of year? No, it couldn't possibly. I wasn't afraid or anything, but just caught a little off guard. The storm also looked huge.

"Izumi," Howard's voice came on the speaker, "Can you move it?"

"What, the storm?" I asked, "I suppose so, but what's one doing in the middle of the Atlantic?"

"Just move it," Howard's tone was short and I didn't appreciate it.

"Fine," I growled and focused my energy on the storm. I took a deep breath and tried to connect my power with it…nothing. I was caught a little off guard by the fact that I couldn't connect with the storm system in one try, but I tried again.

"Howard," my voice was strained with worry, "I can't."

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

"I can't," I whispered again, "It's not a storm…"

Suddenly, we began to be fired at by these red beams. I maneuvered quickly out of the way.

"Howard! What is that?!" Kristen's voice seemed a bit panicked.

"Hold on," Howard said calmly, "Let me contact Darius."

"This is insane!" Tommy cried and I saw him dodge an oncoming fire.

"I'll move the clouds," Takuya stated and did so. The dark clouds began to lift higher in to the air and revealed a whole fleet of jets and helicopters. "That's not good…"

"Oh my damn…" Kouichi muttered.

"Brace yourselves!" Howard yelled, "Start firing! Takuya try and bring some of them down!"

"Right," Takuya nodded and began to wave some down with his levitation. He had already taken out ten, but there were just so many. Kouji began to take water from the ocean and freeze some causing them to crash.

"Stasia, take the wheel." Tommy told her and she did without objecting. I saw Tommy jump out of the helicopter and expand his wings. He was off with one of Howards high-tech guns. Tommy began shooting them down like flies as well. Even though Kyre was still not that experienced, he began electrocuting some of the jets.

I began to form real weather clouds and strike some of those men down with lightning and hail. We kept fighting our aerial battle, but there still so many enemy fighters.

"Howard we can't keep this up forever!" Takuya growled.

"Izumi!" Howard brightened as if he had a sudden idea. "Cover us with a dense fog and Kyre; I need you to take out every single one of their radars. Takuya, help him. We'll escape on stealth as well. We need to do this quickly, though. Understand?"

"Yes," we all responded.

I did as I was told and so did Takuya and Kyre. Everything seemed to be going perfectly until one last fire was shot from one of their jets. Suddenly, there was an explosion. I turned and saw that one of our helicopters had been hit. I panicked and began to loose the fog.

"Izumi, focus!" Howard's voice brought me back and I finished completing the fog. "Accelerate, now!"

I hit the back up thrusters and we all zoomed out of here in a matter of seconds.

"Whoo-hoo!" Tommy cheered.

I sighed in relief and smiled. Everyone was cheering and we made it out with just a scratch.

"Wait, someone was shot down," Howard's voice was still strained, "All helicopters report."

"GH 1 here," Tommy stated.

"GH 2 reporting," I stated.

"GH 3, safe and sound," Kouji said.

"….."

"GH 4, come in," Howard ordered.

"…."

"GH 4! Fuck!"

"Wait, who's that?" I asked and my stomach churned.

"Who is it Howard!" I heard Kristen cry.

"It's Takuya!" Howard's words pierced my heart and I have to use all my strength to keep from fainting. I let out a sob and ripped off my speaker.

"No, no, no," I repeated to myself, "No…Can we go back?"

"I'm sorry, but that's a death wish, they'll shoot us down," Howard answered somberly

"Fuck!" Kouji spat and I yanked my head set out of my ear, for my mind couldn't comprehend anything anymore anyway.

We arrived in the New York hangar and I immediately ran to the bathroom. I began to sob uncontrollably. "No!" I cried and I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I looked up and saw Kristen crying too.

I saw all my friends enter the bathroom and put my arms around me. They were all crying, even Kouji. I kept sobbing in their arms and didn't remember anything else. My mind was someplace else; somewhere with him.

* * *

_Howard_

Two days had passed and Darius cursed under his breath. He slapped his forehead in frustration, "David warned me. He told me not to go that way."

Howard was sitting next to him. They were alone in a conference room thinking about what to do. "You had no idea it was going to be the MRG. You simply thought it was a storm system." Howard sighed, "I-"

Howard stopped. His eyes grew hazy and he froze in place. Darius stood up abruptly, "A vision,"

_Howard drifted in to a room that was very well lit up. There was a table in the middle of the room and a powerful lamp right above it. Suddenly, the door behind him opened and two men in black and grey uniforms entered dragging somebody behind them. They placed him on the table and took off the bag that was covering his face. _

_Howard stiffened when he saw Takuya being chained to the table. His clothes looked torn and burnt, he had a cloth covering his mouth, and he was covered in dirt and ashes. Takuya seemed to be half-asleep and he blinked a few times to adjust to the bright lamp over his head. He tried to struggle a bit, but it was in vain. _

"_Well done," a man in a black suit chuckled, "Well done, indeed." _

_Howard looked at the man then back at Takuya._

"_Tony, sir, your orders?" one of the men asked._

"_Leave him here. Don't touch him. I need to speak with Dalan before we go any further with our procedures. Maybe we finally have something that metal bastard wants." Tony left the room and the other two followed. _

_Takuya was left alone and chained to the table. He tried moving his head to take a good look around, but his energy failed him. He began to whisper something to himself. Howard walked closer and tried to hear what he was saying._

"_I'm sorry…I'm sorry, Izumi," and then he passed out again._

_Howard felt himself being sucked back to reality and soon he found himself looking at Takuya, but from a distance. As the vision began to wane, there was a flash of light and letters._

_N Z E L A D, Stewart Island_

Howard gasped and fell back in his chair. "Darius!"

"I'm right here," he replied and ran to Howard. "What did you see?"

"Takuya's alive." Howard wheezed, "Water."

"Right," Darius grabbed him a bottled from the nearby closet. "Well, where is he?"

Howard took a sip and shook his head, "No place good. The MRG have him. They need him to get something out of Dalan. I don't know what, but either way, Takuya is in grave danger." Howard froze…The letters…

"Understood," Darius pulled out a laptop, "I'm going to tell David what happened, he'll help us find Takuya."

"Wait-," Howard stopped, "Stewart Island, where is there a Stewart Island. I remember the letters to the country…N Z E L A D,"

Darius froze, "New Zealand?"

"That's where he is!" Howard jumped and exclaimed, "He's on Stewart Island, New Zealand."

"That's across the globe!" Darius cried, "Will we get there in time!?"

"It's worth a shot, I'm pretty sure we'll make it, but we'll need a lot of back up, they have a lot of men." Howard pressed, "They took him to there main base."

"Brilliant," Darius exclaimed, "We can wipe them out."

"Darius, we're going to need a couple thousand people. We can't have that many troops already?"

"You may think so…"

* * *

_Izumi_

He's gone….

He's gone….

He's gone….

He's gone…

That's all I'm thinking….

I'm alone in my room, on the bed, and the covers are wrapped around me. I tremble…

* * *

_Kristen_

Kristen was walking silently down the hallway with Howard; they were heading to Izumi's room. They were going to tell her about Howard's vision. Kristen fiddled with her hair as they walked. Izumi had completely shut down. Kristen shuddered; whenever she looked in to those violet eyes, that were once so vibrant, she saw death and pain. Izumi was now dull, her face had gone paler, she wasn't eating, and she stayed in her room all day.

Her friends had tried to talk to her, comfort her, but it was like talking to a wall. There was not even the slightest response. Kristen was hopeful that this news may bring back some life in her and some fire back to her spirit, even though the fire of her heart was gone.

The two reached the room and before knocking, Kristen and Howard exchanged glances. Howard knocked, but there was no answer. He turned the knob and noticed it was open. They saw Izumi on her bed and wrapped in her sheets. Her beautiful face was covered with tears and her hair was unruly.

Kristen ran over to her and placed a hand gently on her back, "Izumi, we have some information that you might want to hear."

Izumi didn't respond. Her eyes didn't even flicker.

"It's about Takuya," Kristen added urgently.

Suddenly, Izumi came back to life. She sat up and looked at the two of them sullenly. Kristen sighed. It was the first reaction they had gotten out of her for two days now.

"He's alive," Howard said, "but not for long."

Izumi jumped. "He's alive?" Her voiced was a jagged whispered. She sounded like she hadn't spoken for years.

"Yes, and we're going to find him, he's being held captive in New Zealand. This is going to be one of our biggest fights. I can't let you come-," Izumi tried to interrupt, but Howard raised his voice, "If, you don't shape up. If you prove well as soon as possible, I may have to let you. It's impossible to separate the two of you." Howard smiled grimly, "Know this, though. I cannot guarantee victory."

Izumi sniffed and wiped her eyes with her sleeve, "It's better to die fighting for the one you love other then to live and not fight at all."

"Yea, but to live and not fight is smarter," Kristen smiled, happy to see her friend back.

Izumi returned the smile and looked at Howard, "When are we leaving?"

"First thing tomorrow. Darius has an alliance of some sort and they're coming in to battle with us." Howard nodded then left with Kristen.

Izumi sighed and then turned serious. She was going to save him, if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

_Sigh...sorry for the corniness, but I'm not an expert in describing pain or death or anything unhappy like blackandblood lol....just kidding...don't kill me...._


	21. Falling Slowly

**Falling Slowly**

_The final battle! Yay, the story is practically done! There's only one more short chap, which I'll release on Thanksgiving, along with the last chapter of My Big Fat Italian Wedding. Well, enjoy this chapter._

_

* * *

_

It was morning, and I was ready. Ready to take back what they stole from me; ready to take back my heart. I strapped my gun to my belt and snuck a knife in my boot. I wore a black jumpsuit and black boots. I tied my hair up in a ponytail before leaving the room with my small backpack, which was filled with all sorts of tools. It was decided that Kouji, Mike, David, who was joining us, and I would sneak in to find Takuya while the battle raged on.

Everyone was silent on the plane ride. We were nervous, but anxious. I looked over at Kristen, who was biting her lip and playing with a lock of her hair. Kouichi had an arm around her and he looked a little worried as well. My mind was racing through all the memories Takuya and I shared. Like our first kiss on November 2, and the time when we had that huge snowball fight, and that moment when he told me his past and that…he was falling in love with me.

I blinked back a few tears that were threatening to fall. I'd been crying a lot lately. Howard seemed calm, though. I watched him and Darius make a conversation about the new Lair they were thinking of setting up in Canada.

The hours passed slowly and I anxiously wanted to go and find Takuya. I looked out the window and saw many other jets, like ours, flying with us; going in to battle with us. Darius' secret alliance had proven numerous, but we still didn't know if it would be enough. My heart was in my chest. Howard was right…this new world war is approaching fast. Faster than I thought it would. Faster than any of us thought it would.

"I know exactly where their base is," Howard said to Darius all of a sudden.

"How?" Darius asked completely perplexed.

"It's at Hellfire beach. It's in the rocks."

"Howard, how do you know?" Darius asked again.

Howard looked out the window, "I saw us there. Fighting them. Just now."

"Okay, then I'll tell everyone that we're almost there." Darius muttered.

Darius turned the jet sharply to the right and the others followed his lead. I saw it. It was right there…Hellfire beach, what an appropriate name.

"Get ready," Howard warned us, "Just to say a quick word. Each one of you is important to this future, don't think you're not. Be careful and be aware at all times. This terrain will give them an advantage. And one more thing…you are the best team of specials I have ever seen. I trust you all completely." He smiled at us before the doors opened and it was time for us to get out.

I landed on the soft sand with a small thud. We had arrived near sunset and if this weren't such a dire situation, I probably would've admired the view a little longer. I turned my gaze to a huge tunnel that seemed to have been carved into a huge boulder. I straightened my back and knew that my Takuya was in there.

"Izumi," Mike said, "Are you ready?"

I nodded.

"Don't worry; I'll kick as many asses as I can for you and Takuya. No one messes with my friends." Mike smiled.

I smiled back, thankful for his support and friendship.

"I'll be your ass-kicker here on the battle field, Z." Avery grinned.

"Well, thank you, Avery." I laughed.

Kouji was strapping on a couple of guns, and looking for David. "Those MRG bastards are come out any minute, where's Priest?"

"Right here." David responded and walked toward them with a duffle bag filled with weapons. He took out and loaded some beam guns and a few machine guns, which he strapped around his shoulder.

"Think you got enough guns there?" Mike laughed and bent down to take a look at them all.

"Nope, not at all." David chuckled. "We're going to need these," David stuffed a couple of grenades in his pocket. "Here, have some detonators."

Mike put a couple in his pocket as well. I looked at the huge tunnel and just glared at it. I despised all of this. I just wish that we lived in a happier world with happier times. I wish I could be with Takuya with no ominous danger threatening us right and left.

Suddenly, a huge noise erupted from the cavern. Everyone braced themselves. Many gasped when they saw the same machines from the last battle that seemed indestructible. I quickly blocked an oncoming fire with my force field.

"You okay?" Kouji asked.

"Yea, we gotta go," I led the group over to Howard. He was whistling and commanding people in to basic formations with Kristen's help.

"I have no clue how to get in beside through that tunnel. You'll have to find the other way, or just charge right in there." Howard stated briefly.

I bit my lip and glanced at the mouth of the tunnel, which opened up to a number of MRG soldiers. I knew time was racing against us, and Takuya might not hold on for much longer.

"Izumi," Howard's voice was comforting and calm, "Just remember that the worst thing that could happen is Dalan appear on this scene. The MRG leader was supposed to contact him about Takuya and he very well could be on his way here. If he comes, we're all dead. Listen," Howard made sure I was paying attention, "go as quickly as you can,"

I nodded and shuddered. I gazed upon the tunnel and knew it was the only way in. I looked at Kouji, Mike, and David, who all nodded.

"Wait," Stasia appeared beside us, "I can provide a distraction."

* * *

David, Mike, Kouji, and I snuck a quick peak around a nearby rock and watched enemy soldiers march out of the tunnel. Their numbers were endless. I gulped and we all exchanged glances. Mike smiled though. His confidence was truly staggering.

Stasia was behind a different rock across from us. She nodded and that was our signal to start running. We took off silently and she began to use the nearby vegetation to form a huge green ball. All the men turned their attention to her. A few seconds later, the green thing began to take shape and it looked like a giant made out of moss…a moss giant?

The men began firing at it as it moved closer to the entrance of the cave. Just as she directed earlier, my team ran and I grabbed hold of the giant's legs and hid ourselves in it. Stasia continued to heal the giant with more vegetation and moved it farther in to the cave. I shielded the giant as best as I could, though, but it was too exhausting after a while.

I looked ahead and saw a huge metal gate, it was open. It was like-

I was cut off from my own thoughts when the giant's hand scooped all of us from its leg and threw us inside. I gasped as I flew through the air and broke my fall with my force field. I looked back and saw the giant crumble to the ground; leaving a pile of green.

We had been thrown to a nearby corner unnoticed, for all eyes were on that…thing. I looked at the others, who grunted and groaned as the stood back up.

"She could've been a little bit more gentle…" David stated rubbing his head.

"No shit," Mike agreed and turned his neck to the side causing the bones to crack. I cringed in disgust.

"C'mon, let's go." I hurried everyone out of the gigantic hangar we were in, which was filled with men, and in to a nearby corridor. The hall was empty and we cautiously went down it.

David concentrated on sensing anybody moving towards us using his power. He closed his eyes and said, "Clear." He was also looking for any sign of Takuya.

We walked a bit farther and David stopped us, "Someone's coming," He whispered urgently and we all stuffed ourselves in a nearby closet.

"How many?" Mike asked.

"One,"

"Good," Mike appeared as if he were bracing himself for something.

"What are you doing?!" Kouji growled.

As the man was passing by, Mike leaped out of the closet and hit the man in the back of the head with and ice shard he formed. The man fell to the floor unconscious. We all left the closet and Mike began to strip the guy down of his uniform.

"Are you insane?!" I snarled.

"No, just practical," Mike stuffed the guy in the closet after taking his uniform and badge. Mike began to strip himself and put on the uniform.

"Oh, I see," David nodded.

I still didn't understand.

"Get back in the closet," Mike ordered and I reluctantly did so. Another man was passing by and Mike stopped him. "Excuse me sir, but I'm lost. You know. New to this thing…"

"Only an idiot would fall for this act," I sneered.

"Shhh," Kouji hushed.

"Of course," the other man responded completely convinced, "what do you need?"

"What a dumb-ass," I muttered completely astonished the man was falling for it.

"See, I'm supposed to relieve this guard where the Record 4 is being kept. I just don't know which way to go." Mike's acting was actually a bit impressive.

"Oh, sure, he's in the east wing, turn left here, follow that hallway all the way down, and then take a right. That's where they're keeping him."

"Thank you, good luck in battle," Mike saluted and the man walked off.

We all came out of the closet and he smirked. I shrugged it off and nodded passively at his accomplishment.

"Let's go," David pressed and we followed him.

We turned the left and followed the corridor until we came to a wall. When we turned right, the hallway changed drastically. The corridor was dimly lit and it looked as if it had been abandoned by the janitor or whoever cleans up around here. The walls weren't that shiny metal, but were stained and dark.

"Yep, they would keep him down the creepy hallway," Kouji scoffed and was the first to take a step inside.

The rest of us followed close behind. It was eerie. It almost seemed as if there should be a trap because it can't be that easy.

As soon as I said that, the floor began to give way under our feet. "Jump!" David commanded and he jumped on to the solid floor up ahead. I jumped and barely missed the platform, but David caught me by the wrist and pulled me up.

"Thank you," I panted and looked down in to the dark abyss I would've fallen in to.

"No problem," David stood up and wiped some dirt off his clothes. He froze. "Everyone duck back down!"

"What-" I felt a hand quickly grab me back to the floor and something flew past our heads. When David stood back up, I did too, "What was that?"

"I have no idea,"

"Okay, so this makes things a bit harder," Mike grimaced, "Stay close together."

After another couple of steps, I felt something under my boot. I removed it quickly and realized that I had stepped on a red button on the floor. "Oh no," I whispered.

"What-oh, shit!" Kouji yelled as he saw the button, "It's a trap,"

"You're correct," came a deep voice from behind us. "Nice of you to join the party,"

The man was dressed in an expensive black suit and behind him were at least forty of those MRG crack heads.

"Where's Takuya," I snarled.

"Hmmm," the man's eyes traveled to me and he chuckled, "please, don't tell me _you're_ Izumi. This is probably the luckiest day of my life. Seize them."

Suddenly, all of the men were on us. We all tried to call upon our powers, but it was all useless. In a matter of seconds, the men had us all in chains.

The man chuckled, "This hallway suppresses most powers. Take them to where the other is. They can watch him die."

I struggled in my chains.

"Izumi, stop," David's orders went ignored and I kept struggling.

Suddenly I felt an electrical current run through my body; knocking me out cold.

* * *

_My eyes fluttered open. It took me a while to adjust to the light, but when I did, I found myself in a vast meadow. I notice my hair was down over my shoulders and lifting slightly with the breeze. I looked down to find myself wearing a beautiful white silk dress and in my hands were white flowers. _

"_Izumi, it's time," I heard someone say. I turned around and saw a door that seemed to lead to nowhere. It was just a door in the middle of a meadow, but next to it were Kristen and Stasia. They were dress in light blue dresses made of satin. I found myself nodding at them, even though I had no clue what they were talking about._

_When they opened the doors, light burst out of them and my face grew warm. I gasped and saw rows of pews on each side of me and they were filled with my closest friends. I was still confused, but I kept walking down the aisle. I finally turned my head to the front and saw Takuya brilliantly dressed in a white suit, smiling at me with complete affection. I gasped and found myself smiling at him. _

_I saw Kouji standing next to Takuya, smiling with him. Howard stood in the center with a bible clutched in his hand. It was then when I realized what this was. This was a wedding…my wedding. I gasped and exhaled a long and shaky breath. I began to tremble and I tried to blink back my tears. Takuya extended his hand out to me and I let my small hand fall in his warm, strong one. He kept grinning at me as we linked arms and stood in front of Howard. _

"_Izumi!" I heard someone call…_

_I looked around and saw no one, who looked like they were yelling for me. Everyone was there smiling. I looked at Takuya and he was doing the same. Takuya lifted my chin with his finger and his smile disappeared. He looked in to my eyes with a seriousness I could not name._

"_Izumi," his voice surrounded me and cloaked me with warmth, "I love you,"_

"_Izumi!" _

_I nodded and then found myself falling away from this scene._

"IZUMI!"

My eyes flew open and flickered to the person you called my name. Kouji sighed when he saw I was awake. I noticed he was chained to the wall and then I looked up at my hands to see that I was too.

"Finally," he muttered, "we don't have much time; we have to find a way out of these chains,"

I nodded half-asleep. I looked around the room and gasped loudly when I saw Takuya chained to a table in the center of the room. "No," I whispered. He seemed to be out cold. I glanced at David wildly. "What do we do?!"

"I don't know! Let me think!" David sighed and shook his head. "We need some sort of miracle to get out of these bloody chains."

"Takuya," I tried calling, "Takuya, wake up."

"He's not going to hear you," Kouji muttered with slight annoyance.

"Yea, we've been calling him for a while now too." Mike nodded sullenly.

I ignored them and continued to whisper his name under my breath, "Takuya, you have to wake up…Wake up, please." A tear rolled down my cheek and on to the concrete floor. "Takuya, wake up…for me," I whimpered and tried to hold in the sobs that began to claw up my throat.

Suddenly, there was movement. My head snapped up and I saw Takuya's eyes begin to flicker. He tried to adjust his position under the chains, but gave up.

"Takuya!" Mike called in amazement.

Takuya quickly turned his head towards us and his eyes widened. He couldn't speak due to the cloth over his mouth. His eyes traveled to me in an instant and I could see him close his eyes in disbelief.

"I had to come, Takuya," I whispered, "I thought you were dead."

He shook his head and began to thrash around on the table. He looked furious for a moment, but then he softened his gaze toward me. He tried to say something, but the cloth prevented it, which made him even more frustrated.

"Takuya, please, calm down." I whispered in almost a sob.

Takuya's eyes lightened up and then he furrowed his eyebrows as if a new determination possessed him. He closed his eyes as if he were trying to concentrate.

On the other side of the room, the door creaked open and that horrible man with no taste in fashion enters the room. "Hello," he chuckles, "well, if it isn't my prized possession,"

The man walks over to Takuya and looks at him mockingly. Then a malicious grin forms on his lips and he punches Takuya in the stomach causing Takuya to grunt.

I stood there shocked and furious. I began to struggle in my chains and the man looks up at me with a smirk.

"It's a shame that Takuya can't do anything to protect himself now," he walked over to me and runs a bony finger down me cheek, "or even protect you. Such a waste of beauty,"

Takuya's eyes are still closed in concentration, but I can sense his anger.

"Tony, sir, what are your orders for these mutants then?" one of the men, who entered with him, asked.

"Kill them," Tony stated frankly, "but kill the girl slowly. I'm sure Takuya will enjoy hearing her scream." Tony laughed spitefully.

"You bastard!" Kouji barked.

"Piece of shit!" Mike spit.

Tony shrugged and laughed again. He turned to one of his men and said, "Once we've killed the kill, Takuya will break and we can take his powers. We'll then use Takuya to lure Dalan and kill him too. He's next on our list."

Suddenly, I turned to Takuya, who appeared to be glowing. I kept staring at him until Tony's men were around men and trying to drag me out of the room along with the others. I struggled and began yelling for Takuya.

They almost had us out the door until the room turned a bright red. Suddenly I felt our chains break and all the men fall back. Tony whirled around angrily.

"Seize them!" he ordered.

"Sir, the Record 4!" shouted one of the men.

I looked over at Takuya and his chains had broken off his body. He was sitting up and still glowing red; his eyes had even hazed over. I tried calling out his name, but no sound left my mouth. There was no noise. I saw Tony trying to order the men, but they just stood there dumbfounded.

Takuya stood up. His gaze fixed on Tony. Takuya's palms began flashing with a white flame. Tony stumble back and tried to head out the door, but Mike and David stopped him and they smirked. Tony's face contorted with pure fury.

Takuya's hazed eyes flickered over to me for a brief second then back at Tony. Then Takuya held his palms together and then began separating them slowly. He was forming a fire ball, except it looked more powerful. It was white and insanely hot.

Tony's eye filled with horror and Takuya sent the fire ball flying right at him with perfect aim. Tony's bloodcurdling scream was deafening. All of the men ran out of the room, but not quickly enough. Takuya sent them a fire ball, which caught up to them, and their remains were their ashes.

The room finally turned back to its normal color and Takuya came back to normal. He stumbled a bit, but regained his balance quickly. He ran a hand through his tousled hair and looked at Tony's remains. He looked back up at all of us and then turned to me. His mouth twitched when he glanced at me, but then smiled. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his grimy neck.

He returned my embraced and I heard him say, "Thank you."

I began to cry and I pulled away to look in to his face. He was covered in dirt, but I didn't care. He was still handsome. He wiped the tears from my eyes and kissed me passionately on the lips.

"Aw, now, isn't that sweet," Kouji scoffed, "I hate to be Mr. Party-Pooper, but we still have an organization to demolish and Howard needs our help."

Takuya and I smiled at Kouji and nodded in unison.

"Takuya, when we get out there, take out those machines and be warned, they have those power suppressing guns with them. Even those could kill you, so let's not get over confident." David smirked and patted Takuya on the back.

Takuya laughed and we all ran out the room, which Takuya lit on fire. "Might as well make some fireworks on our way out," he grinned.

We made it to the hangar and there weren't nearly as men now as there were earlier. Takuya showed us a different way out which led on to the beach directly. There was still a lot of fighting when we set foot on the sand.

Immediately I spotted Howard firing from behind one of the rocks with a couple other people. Mike and Kouji began to help out in the battle by freezing people over. David, Takuya, and I ran over to Howard and he smiled brightly.

"This has been a lucky day indeed," He told us, "These men are about to retreat any minute now. We just need to take out those bloody spider machines. Takuya, you up to it?"

"Yes, sir," Takuya sped over to one of the nearby spiders and used his white flames to utterly demolish them.

Howard gasped, "We'll it's about time he unlocked a new ability of his."

"Howard, we killed the leader of the MRG organization," David stated proudly.

Howard blinked, "What? You killed him?" He laughed, "I guess this is the last time we'll be hearing from these men again."

I smiled and watched Takuya take down the last of the machines.

"Retreat!" called one of the men.

"Retreat," agreed another and they began to flee in to the nearby forest.

I laughed and ran over to meet Takuya. I saw his face turn from happiness to utter worry. I raised an eyebrow as he began to wave me off. I turned around and saw that one last of the MRG people had taken aim on me. I didn't have time to think. He fired.

I felt myself being pushed to the ground and I looked up to see Takuya. He gasped in pain and I noticed the bullet had hit his side. My eyes grew wide and noticed that it was from those power suppressing guns.

"No!" I cried and ran back over to Takuya.

David quickly killed the shooter and ran to my side along with Howard.

"Takuya, stay with me," I cooed and grabbed his hand.

His breath was shaky and he was trembling. "Izumi," he whispered.

"Shh," I pressed a finger to his lips. I looked down at his side and it was bleeding pretty badly. "Takuya, listen to me. Don't give up. Don't give up on me, I-I," I stuttered.

"Howard what do we do?" Kouji asked.

"We can't do anything; we have to hope his regeneration can heal this too. If not, the bullet went right into his abdomen and that is enough to kill him in minutes. We can't use any medical tools on him, for if we try to cut and remove the bullet, his body will reseal too quickly." Howard said this gravely.

"Takuya, look at me," I whispered and saw his eyes flicker up to me; "I love you. I love you, you can't leave me," I confessed.

I saw a painful smile tug on his lips and he closed his eyes, "I love you, too."

I couldn't help but smile through my tears and I looked back down at his wound and the bleeding had stopped. I gasped with excitement and looked at Howard, who looked with amazement.

Tommy, Stasia, Kristen, Kouichi, Avery, Kyre, Kouji, and Mike all gathered around me and they watched with excitement as the color in Takuya's face began to return and his wound began to heal.

"Nothing's impossible with the guy!" Mike laughed.

They all cheered as he began to sit up. I hugged him with all my might and he fell back again. They all laughed and Howard smiled at us, "C'mon, let's go home,"

* * *

_Hooray! It's done! I'll be working on the sequel, and possibly be Spring I'll have it up. Anyway, one last, short chap on Thanksgiving, so stay tuned._


	22. Afterword

**Afterword**

_And so we close this story with the short afterword...I don't really know if I'll be making a sequel any time soon, because I'm actually working on something bigger and more organized. It's a new story which will probably be released in the spring, seeing as its going to be pretty dang long...sigh...but I actually love how its turning out right now, but anyway. It's hard to say if I'm making the sequel, but you know...eh, I probably will. Well, _

_HAPPY THANKSGIVING!! _

_Eat to your heart's desires!! _

* * *

It's been a week since the last battle at Hellfire and I sat under my favorite tree in Howard's garden. We had returned to ForceX School three days ago and I couldn't be happier to be back. I was just finishing _The Notebook_ and Takuya came up from behind holding a bag.

"Hello," he greeted kissing my cheek, "I brought food."

I laughed, "Of course you did."

He sat beside me and wrapped his arms around my waist, "Did you enjoy your book?"

"I loved it," I responded and turned to face him.

"I love you," he grinned and pressed his lips against mine softly.

"I love you, too," I smiled and pushed some of his hair away from his face. His beautiful amber eyes looked in to mine and we stayed like that for a while.

Suddenly, we heard footsteps coming towards us. We looked behind us and saw all of our friends laughing and running toward us. Kristen was bringing a picnic basket, Kouji brought bread, Stasia was bringing a basket of fruit with her, and they all greeted us.

"Picnic?" Kristen asked hopeful.

"Of course!" I laughed and stood up with Takuya.

We all set up a huge blanket for all of us to fit, which was provided by Avery, and we all laid out the food.

"Tommy! Hands off, we haven't started yet!" Kristen smacked his hand playfully.

"But it all looks so good!" he whined and we laughed.

It was a rare and sunny day in Washington. The weather was perfect and enjoyable. There was a slight breeze whipping through the forest and the temperature was around 70 degrees.

"I got desserts!" Takuya exclaimed and pulled out a chocolate cake and a vanilla ice cream cake.

"My hero!" Mike laughed and tried to make a grab for one of the cakes, but I stopped him.

"Not until after we eat," I ordered and moved the cakes behind me, so no one would take them.

"What? But the ice cream will melt," Mike whimpered, but after I gave him a stern look he grumbled, "Okay, Mom."

We all laughed and Stasia handed out the plates and plastic forks. "Well, let's get started!" she squealed.

Takuya and the boys were devouring as much as they could in a matter of seconds. Kristen, Stasia, and I laughed.

"Save some room for dessert!" Kristen laughed.

I took in this moment; my friends and I were all together and safe. We were all laughing and having the best picnic. These kind of moments are what make life good and enjoyable. I looked at the man I loved stuffing his mouth with a sandwich and throwing lettuce at Kouji, who actually smiled. Avery was taking a sip of his water, but Mike tipped it a little causing Avery to spill it and we all laughed. I glanced back at Takuya, who was looking at me from the corner of his eye. I smiled, looked down, and pushed a lock of my hair behind my hair.

We all knew that there was still a lot of danger in this world, but it shouldn't stop us from enjoying ourselves. I winced as a sharp pain from my stomach erupted, but it was very brief. Takuya seemed to notice though.

"Izumi, you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Yes," I looked up at him, but gave him a comforting smile, "I think I ate too much."

He laughed and went back to his conversation with Kouji and Mike. I was a bit confused as to why make stomach was acting like that, for the truth was I hadn't really eaten much; just some fruit. I shrugged it off and conversed with Kristen and Stasia for a while about various things. Kristen was all excited for the new Shanel Clothing Line coming out in the fall and she got me excited too.

I sighed and looked up at the clear, blue sky. I thought about Takuya again, and how much I loved him. I was certain I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him now, but was I ready? Did he feel the same? It's too early to be asking myself these questions.

When you love someone, you become vulnerable. You open yourself to the pain and unspeakable possibilities that can very well happen. When you love someone, those walls, which you've spent years putting up, come down. They crash to the floor like a million tiny pieces of glass, and then your left helpless…exposed. But when you love someone, you experience a sudden rush of emotion that changes you. You begin to realize that it's not about yourself anymore. I finally know what love is. Love is amazing. Love is hard to grasp. Love is unpredictable. Love is…that one thing that holds people together. Some people don't believe in love, but I can't understand why anymore. It's all around us. It's in the air we breathe. Let me tell you one thing that love is that most people don't know. Love is taking risks. When you love someone, your heart doesn't belong to you anymore. You're leaving your most precious organ in the hands of someone else. They could easily break it if they wanted to and that's the scariest part. Eventually, though, you'll find that one person who will handle it with the utmost care and you'll experience the greatest bond that can ever happen between two human beings-or mutants. It may take a lot of tears…a lot of pain, but it's worth it. My heart is currently in the hands of the man named Takuya Kanbara and I know…he won't ever break it.

* * *

**_Records: A Silver Sun_**

**by Krystal Karpenter**

* * *

_**Credits:**_

_Reviewers:_ Heartbreaker19, blackandblood,  
Koujilover04, Ambiekinz,  
Alvin Chip, Red Page,  
xXTakumi4everXx, IceTiako,  
dbzgtfan2004, Depthmon,  
and DigiBleach

_Favorite:_ Alvin Chip, Darkness-Rising-Queen,  
Digimondragonmaster, Green Garden,  
Heartbreaker19, INeedImagination,  
Koujilover04, TKariinlove and  
Ziva David

_Alert:_ Alvin Chip, dbzgtfan2004,  
Forscythe, DigiBleach,  
GoddessOfPhantoms, Green Garden  
INeedImagination, koujilover04,  
Rosii, and Ziva David

_**Thank you all my Readers!!**_

_**Happy Thanksgiving!!!!**_


End file.
